


Worlds Under War: The Epilogue Files

by intenzity9



Series: Worlds Under War [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Drama, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Recap of Persona: Worlds Under War:Kasumi Yoshizawa, the surviving Yoshizawa twin and last Phantom Thief of Earth XX, flees to Earth X in the hopes of rallying against Kenzo Manahashi, a diabolical madman hellbent on taking over several dimensions through the Kirijo Project Yggdrasil. Recruiting the Phantom Thieves and the Shadow Operatives, Kasumi entrusts Ren Amamiya, Yu Narukami, and Sumire Yoshizawa to lead the charge in saving the world once again.Although successful at the cost of several lives, Kasumi XX saves Earth X while promising her world of their salvation.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Sae/Sanada Akihiko, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: Worlds Under War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829233
Comments: 74
Kudos: 54





	1. Epilogue 1: Junes

**Author's Note:**

> These are the epilogues of the characters after the events of Persona: Worlds Under War.
> 
> Each epilogue (except the last four epilogues) will have at least 3-4 characters that reflect with each other in their new lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Ren and Shiho graduated, Yosuke and the other Inaba residents return home. However, with things getting busy lately, Yosuke gets himself into a heap of uncertain responsibilities after he has been exposed as a Persona user.
> 
> To make things worse, he has to handle Morgana and Teddie. So he asks Kanji for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome (back) to Worlds Under War! Though this time it's the epilogues of the main story.
> 
> These series of epilogues will take into account the lives of the crew after what happened. Whether they will be caught into the testimony life or keep themselves away from it, we will have a whole idea of how they're handling the situation now since the Metaverse of Earth X is gone for good.

_**April 28, 20XX** _

_**Location: Junes Department Store, Inaba  
Time: 0945 hours** _

Yosuke was called in by his father to the department store for a personal talk. Alongside him are Teddie, Morgana, and Kanji (who was supposed to do a quick run in buying a new radio).

"Your dad's gonna kill us, Yosuke." Teddie murmured.

"I know that. What's worse is my mom and my siblings are in this too."

"Huh. I guess this will be the first time I'll meet your siblings though." Kanji spoke up.

"Eh, wasn't really that close with them. That's why I barely talk about them."

"That reminds me of Makoto and Sae, at this rate....." Morgana mumbled as they arrived.

A man with slick brown hair with an orange Junes uniform notices them and talks.

"About time you arrived."

"Sorry, Dad."

"You can apologize later. First off, that was very irresponsible of you as a branch manager of Junes to leave the store unattended for an entire goddamn week!"

"It's not like I wanted to stay for a week! I got badly hurt and-"

"I don't want to hear any of your rambling about your pain or whatever. Can't you just realize that running this store is already a burden to the family in terms of responsibility? And I've entrusted you with it!"

Teddie, Morgana, and Kanji slowly backed away from a bit.

"Oh, so you don't give a goddamn shit if your son was kidnapped, tortured, downright wounded, and completely killed ON CAMERA BY A LUNATIC yet this stupid-ass store is like your heart and soul for the family?!" Yosuke argued.

"I am your father and I know what is right!"

"WELL, I'M BETTER OFF DEAD IF THAT'S THE CASE!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young man!"

The two were interrupted by Morgana, who has already witnessed a similar troubling scenario back then.

"And don't you dare hold your own son back when he has a lot of things in his plate!"

"Hey, Morgana...."

"I have been through stuff like this already, and what hurts me is that it will always remind me of how prideful I can get if I take my own priorities over everyone else's. My own ego nearly cost me my friends and family, and even after they have gone through the same amount of trouble I've had.... they would never reprimand me for something that must be done for the sake of others."

Kanji stepped in to support them. "Mr. Hanamura, I believe it's best if you would stop thinking like a businessman for once and look at Yosuke not as a subordinate, but as your son."

"The hell are y-"

"Your words alone just now spoke for itself. You only cared about the franchise instead of what happened to him. He risked his life to save the world, and all you care about is what happened to the store. He took a bullet to the neck for some of us to fight the bad guy..."

"You can rebuild and replace Junes, but you can't rebuild and replace Yosuke." Teddie made the conclusion.

Yosuke's father then storms off to the conference room of Junes while Yosuke himself came this close to punching a television.

"Damnit, that bastard never cared about what I do and how I feel all the time!" He said angrily.

"Sheesh, and I thought I had issues with my family." Kanji blurted out accidentally. "But I-I don't mean it in a selfish way or anything..."

The group then heads back to the entrance to let Yosuke cool down when they notice a crowd in front of Junes.

"Are they reporters?"

"I don't think so, Ted."

"Some of them are." Morgana pointed out two news vans parked outside.

"Well..... I guess we can't escape the interviews, no matter where we go." Yosuke sighed.

"You think we can handle all of them before your old man gets back with a new insult?"

"They're willing to hear us more than Dad or Mom or anyone. So let's do this."

_Hanamura-san! That was so brave of you!_

_Hanamura-san! We came all the way from Okinawa to see you!_

_Hey, Tatsumi-san! We want to ask you something!_

_Hey, Mr. Teddie! How would you like to be our model for our upcoming campaign?_

"Damnit, I dunno if I should be glad of the recognition or not." Kanji huffed as a journalist approaches them.

"Good morning, Hanamura-san... Tatsumi-san... Mr. Teddie... and...?"

"Morgan. But you all probably know me as the talking cat last month."

All eyes went to Morgana, and Morgana himself knew he just blew his chance of escaping interviews.

_How did you transform into a human?_

_Are you a shapeshifter?_

_Can you transform into something else?_

_Why is your... uh, Persona... a big muscular dude?_

"Wha- Wait a minute, wait a minute! One at a time!" Morgana was then overwhelmed by some of the new fans while Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji were now focused on the journalist.

"Oh-kay, that was unexpected. But now that I have you three to myself, would you mind having an interview with me?"

The three nodded as they snickered at Morgana, who is now getting dragged by the crowd.

The three and the journalist arrive in the Junes Food Court, where they take notice of Yosuke's parents and siblings eating food on their own. Yosuke immediately sat down to the nearest table, giving off an implication that he wouldn't share a table with people who won't acknowledge him for what he has done for everyone's sake.

"Sheesh, you're really being bitter to your family." Teddie whispered.

"Why should I bother? If they didn't care about how my crippling desperation to get the fuck out of Inaba years ago, then they wouldn't care about me talking to the journalist without them interrupting." Yosuke scowled as the journalist then cleared her throat.

"Shall we begin?"

"You haven't introduced yourself to us, lady." Kanji responded rudely.

The journalist then realized. "Oh, my apologies. My name is Maya Amano, and I work for the Sumaru Times."

"Wait, Sumaru City?" Yosuke's eyes widened. "That's so far from here! How'd you even get here with just a news van alone?"

"Took me three days to travel, of course. Plus, too many pit stops."

"You must be really tired." Teddie then stood up. "Mind if I get you some coffee?"

Maya looked at the blue-eyed blonde and smiled. "Sure thing. Thanks."

As Teddie made his way to one of the coffee stalls, Maya began her interview.

"So.... Mr. Hanamura, what can you tell us about yourself as a Persona user?"

As she said it bluntly, Yosuke countered it with a question of his own. "Wait, are you a Persona user yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not like you guys with that supernatural pizazz. Hell, I'm not capable of fighting at all." She gave out a sheepish response.

Yosuke and Kanji hummed in approval. "Fair enough."

"Well, to answer your question... I can say that my Persona was born out of my insecurity as a person." Yosuke began his response. "Years ago, I hated it when my family moved us here to Inaba. An-"

"Oh, there you are!"

"Huh? Konishi?"

Accompanying Morgana (who managed to force himself into a cat and scurried off) is Naoki Konishi, who is the brother of Saki Konishi, Yosuke's dead love interest.

"What are you doing here?" Kanji pointed at Maya, letting Naoki know that he is in the middle of an interview.

"Sorry! I didn't know..."

"It's fine, kid." Maya gestured him to sit.

Morgana pounced onto the table with a deep sigh. "I guess being a talking cat is now a problem for me...."

"You were saying, Hanamura-san?"

Yosuke cleared his throat, unknowingly alerting his family as he spoke again.

"Like I said, I hated coming here years ago. All of this was 'for the sake of managing a business elsewhere' and 'starting a new life' kind of crap. Honestly, living here still feels like bullshit. But if it weren't for everyone I've spent time with, I would have just ran away from home there and then."

Kanji notices the Hanamuras listening in, but kept quiet to let them know how Yosuke feels.

"Then I met a few people my age. Chie, Yukiko, Kou, Daisuke, Ai, and Saki... this guy's sister." Yosuke pats Naoki's back. "Truth be told, I was really a sucker for Saki. But I guess she just didn't feel that way and just faked everything coz of my reputation and my attitude."

Naoki stayed silent for a bit. _Seriously, Saki? I know Dad hates Junes for the business rivalry and all, but why put your false friendship on him?_

"It wasn't until I met Yu Narukami, Risette's fiancee, when we discovered that she was murdered. On how she was murdered..." Both Yosuke and Kanji looked at Naoki cautiously as Teddie returned with the coffee, "is gonna be more exaggerated than you think."

"Humor us."

"So there was this police detective, Tohru Adachi, who was being a creepy motherfucker around her. One night, Saki was in their liquor store watching TV when Adachi came in and began harassing her."

Naoki clenched his fists, now knowing how Adachi murdered Saki.

"After she rejected his advances, Adachi pushes her into the TV and lets her land in a place where your inner thoughts and desires reside. For me, it was the entire Inaba since I hated the place. For Saki, it was her home when her dad would just beat her at times."

The surviving Konishi child gritted his teeth. _How could I be such a weak brother when I have ignored Dad beating Saki for the liquor store's troubles?_

"For me, uh...." Kanji began to blush intensely, causing confusion to Maya, Morgana, and Naoki while giving discomfort to Yosuke and Teddie.

"... it was a sauna. A freaking sauna where my Shadow wandered around nearly butt-naked and speaking in a manly-seductive tone."

Morgana held his laughter in. _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that was true! Now I wanna know why...._

Naoki's eyes widened as he analyzed the thought. _A sauna, huh? Tatsumi thought of his heart as a sauna.... maybe a public sauna? But that would mean-_

"Hey! I know you're trying to figure that shit out, Naoki, so quit overthinking it!" Kanji felt flustered.

"Sorry."

Maya then resumed her questions. "I see. So the Persona was born out of your insecurities. But what is your top insecurity?"

Yosuke bit his tongue a bit, knowing that he will be treading onto a bridge over troubled water.

"For me, I gained my Persona out of my selfishness. I was so stubborn to not accept Saki's true thoughts, so insistent on making things look better so no one can look down at me a lot, and lastly....so selfish to think of myself before others."

"I see. And you, Tatsumi-san?"

"Uh.... I guess my Persona was born of the insecurity of people judging me as an opposite personality. I run a textile shop here in Inaba, and people would still try to call me a wuss for it. So I get confused with myself to the point where I get scared of girls calling me gay or guys trying to pick on me for it. So I went for the tough guy personality to make sure no one fucks with me anymore."

Morgana's eye dropped in shame. _People can be harsh at times. This guy was just trying his best to be a somebody to the community, yet they mock him for being the opposite of his appearance? Reminds me of Yusuke and Ryuji, in a way._

"Were there any regrets in having your Personas?"

"Well, I don't know about Kanji or Ted... but for me, I certainly have no regrets. It was like a wake-up call for me to accept that things will never go my way, and that's okay. I can still contribute to the community without expecting anything in return or expecting the result to be in my favor. That's why I went all-out with the risk of getting killed last month when we went up against Kenzo Manahashi." Yosuke replied sternly.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, Yosuke... but I have no regrets either." Kanji made his statement. "I was really scared of abandoning my hobby - and maybe my calling - for the sake of making a name for myself to avoid any more discrimination. But then if Yu-senpai didn't get me out of my shell, I would have made things worse not only for myself, but also for the people I care about. So on that day where we 'died', I had the mental note of my mother. Even if I were to die ahead, it'd be better for her to live her remaining years in peace. Though now that I think about, maybe that was a bad idea."

"You think, Kanji? Your mom is sick, you know." Teddie berated him.

"Was sick."

Everyone stayed silent for a while after knowing what Kanji meant.

"Sorry, Kanji."

"Dude, what happened?"

"Tatsumi-san... my condolences."

Kanji tried to shake off a few tears. "Last night after we arrived home, I had a short talk with my Ma. She told me that the textile shop is now mine, but it's up to me whether to keep my talents here at home or show them to the rest of the world on what Kanji Tatsumi can do as a manager of the textile shop. Not only that, she kinda apologized to me for raising me alone to the point where she would get sick a lot, especially after what happened. She was glad to see me alive and ready to go on with life while hers was coming to an end."

"Kanji...." Morgana laid down with a sad expression.

"Dude, we're sorry to hear that." Yosuke placed his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe asking for your help was a bad idea since you're grieving...."

"It's fine. I should thank you guys for this private talk. Had to let these get off my chest, you know?"

Maya then cleared her throat and looked at Morgana. "Now for you, cat."

"I AM NOT A CAT!"

Naoki, fully understanding Morgana, scrunched his fur. "You kinda are, if you look at yourself in the mirror."

"If only those fans from other places wouldn't bug me of my transformation...."

"Would you care to explain it?"

Left with no choice, Morgana reluctantly answered. "Well, it all began at the day of my birth..."

"Oh, great." Yosuke, Kanji, Naoki, and Teddie groaned.

"What?!"

"Just cut to the chase, will ya?"

Morgana growled before resuming. "So my journey as a Persona user began in Kamoshida's Palace."

"Oh, the former Olympian-turned-criminal?"

"Yeah. At first, Ren and Ryuji didn't want to assist me in taking him down. But after Kamoshida forced himself onto Shiho and caused her to commit an attempt on suicide, that was the last straw....."

Morgana then went on to discuss the endeavors of the Phantom Thieves, peaking nearly everyone's interest with a few questions from them along the way.

...

"So Takamaki-san was forced to get all kinky with Kamoshida?"

"Dude, that's fucking disgusting."

"To think that a guy that famous would even raped Shiho-san and had the gall to expel them...."

...

"Ichiryusai Madarame left Kitagawa-san's mother to die and began abusing his students?

"Jeez-us, who knew that being an adult is a matter of life or death all the time?"

"But the Sayuri is in good hands now, yes?"

"Yeah. It's somewhere safe."

...

"A mafia boss threatened to take Niijima-chan to prostitution?"

"Sex slavery, to be more specific."

"Dude...."

"And for 30 million yen..."

...

"Ah, so Medjed was taken down by the person you have saved?"

"Well, makes sense since your phones were hacked by Futaba-chan and all...."

"I'm glad she isn't one of us. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise, your nurse porno would be exposed, Yosuke."

"Yeah, my nurse p- HEY!"

...

"Okumura-san was murdered by Akechi-san? That explains his current state in prison."

"We were close to uncovering the truth until that happened..."

"To think that the mental shutdowns in Tokyo were mere assassinations and homicides..."

"Akechi aside, I can't believe y'all went to space!"

...

"A casino?"

"Life is a gamble, you know. You win some, you lose some."

"Big words, Yosuke. How about that time you rigged the questionnaire in Ted's mini-quiz show?"

"Like hell I did!"

...

"So he saw Japan as the entire Pacific ocean? Yet he dared to call himself competent for Prime Minister?"

"Not only that, but he was also the reason Ren Amamiya was shipped to Tokyo with a false charge."

"And here I thought Namatame was bad...."

"At least he's doing well now as a small-time politician in the sticks."

....

"So the weird monstrous tower in Shibuya wasn't a joke at all."

"Yeah. As of last month's incident and the Obelisk itself, that was the fourth time we saved Japan."

"Fourth?"

...

"So we were all subjected to a false reality?"

"No wonder it felt weird when girls suddenly came to the textile shop to look at me instead of buying stuff."

"Or the time when Saki was suddenly alive and problem-free."

"I agree with Yosuke here. Seeing my sister suddenly alive felt off, no matter how happy I was to see her again."

"To think Takuto Maruki did all that...."

...

"So that's how you met Hasegawa-san. You guys had a lot of enemies outside of Tokyo."

"Yeah, but one of our enemies was Akane Hasegawa herself."

"But why?"

"Zenkichi was running away from the truth because of the blackmail towards his job. Akane knew the truth, and distanced herself when Zenkichi refused to side with her for the sake of keeping his job."

"A bit fucked up by the government, dontcha think?"

"So her case was like Futaba-chan's..."

....

"I can't believe you got booted after the transformation in the Amamiya household!"

"Shuttup!"

"I'm honestly surprised that even Shiho Suzui, who underwent a personal traumatic experience, even had a Persona of her own."

"Yeah, and I don't want to know how violent she is. Ren, Makoto, Haru, and Sumire are already hotheaded and deadly in the Metaverse..... what more of Shiho herself?"

After nearly 2 hours, Maya sighed in relief. "That was the longest interview I've ever conducted. And coming from a talking cat, it covered up majority of what I need to know about Personas and that other supernatural mumbo jumbo."

"Yeah." Yosuke sighed. "Sucks that our group only had a few moments in using our Personas."

"I guess it's our turn, huh?" Teddie insisted.

"You gotta be kidding me...."

It was then the Goofball Trio's turn to state their history.

...

"So Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai's Shadows occurred in one Palace?"

"Looks like it."

"So Chie was being overshadowed by her domineering nature while Yukiko had the damsel-in-distress complex."

"That sounds like a lesbian pairing, if ya ask me."

...

"Welp. I know that Rise Kujikawa is hot, but to think her Shadow is a stripper..."

"Oh, that gave me bad memories..."

"Oh, right. Rise told me you, Yuki, and Akechi tried to perv on her when the TV showing her body hypnotized you guys."

"Ngh, I don't want to remember her vitals..."

"Tatsumi-san, your nose is bleeding...."

"Sh-Shuddup!"

....

"So Mitsuo-senpai had a Shadow... that disappeared?"

"If a Shadow fades away, wouldn't he just die on the spot?"

"We heard that he was crippled intensely by Adachi. Apparently, it was somewhat bait so he can tell who's behind all the infiltration and shit."

"So it's like Haru's dad...."

....

"A surgical lab?"

"Yeah. Naoto was pretty mistaken as a boy often, so I'm guessing removing her identity as a girl would be the case."

"So.... since y'all saw her as a natural girl..."

"No, we have not seen her vitals either."

"Except me, of course!"

"Keep it to yourself, bear."

....

"Even Dojima-san's daughter had a Palace!?"

"It was her interpretation of heaven, after all. She dearly misses her mom."

"I'm getting Futaba vibes with that story."

"Agreed."

"But still.... it's quite sad to see that she has no Shadow, yet have a Palace of her own."

....

"The entire Inaba as a Palace?!"

"Why do you sound surprised for?! I already told you the endeavors of my Phantom Thieves, and we had way worse Palaces than theirs!"

"But to think that Tohru Adachi sees Inaba as a wasteland for his Reapers to roam...."

"Reapers.... Just hearing that gives me the shivers...."

....

"So there was an enchanted forest full of snow..."

"Sounds like a fairy tale."

"But that's the reporter Mariko's Palace?"

"In a way, yeah..."

....

Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji finally finish saying their accounts, satisfying Maya's need for information.

"Well, uh, this is too much to write for the article.... but I'll trim it down to a great summarization."

"Glad to hear it. Now I know that we can't force our anonymous identities, but please don't mention the grizzly details of things." Teddie reminded her.

"No problem. Even though I am still surprised at how you can just be a human and a bear at the same time in this world."

Maya then stands up and extends her hand.

"Hanamura-san, Tatsumi-san, Teddie, Morgana.... Thank you for providing me the answers to my questions. Even if I haven't mentioned the other questions, your accounts alone is enough for me to hold in and keep in memory for the article. As for you, Konishi-san, I hope that whatever grudge you had with Hanamura-san is now gone."

All of them nods and shook her hand one at a time. As she bade them farewell, Yosuke heard his mother call him out.

"Yosuke? Can we talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"About what you just shared just now."

Yosuke froze and glared at his friends.

"YOU MORONS! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY WERE LISTENING IN ON ME!"

"It's for the best, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji reassured him. "Better tell them while you still can."

Knowing that Kanji is in grief and would probably share the info if he won't, Yosuke submitted.

"Alright."

"Come here, son." His father's tone was now kinder than usual.

As Yosuke then talked to his family, Kanji can't help but smile.

"Feeling better now, Kanji?" Teddie asked.

"A bit. Ma may be gone, but I still have you guys to call a family of my own. It'll take time...."

Morgana then stared at the group and grinned as he slouched onto a chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear....
> 
> Maya Amano of Earth X is not a Persona user. Her counterpart is. (Y'all be glad I gave one hint of the sequel.)
> 
> For those who wonder why Morgana is here and not with Ren, it's all thanks to Teddie. And because of Teddie's regimen ono staying human, Morgana is now his disciple. (Much to Yosuke's dismay, since he now has to babysit two other-worldly beings)
> 
> Also, I wanted to flesh out Morgana explaining every Palace and Teddie explaining every Dungeon. But it'll take too much to type, so I narrowed it down to the others' reactions instead.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next epilogue: "A Dinner with the Niijimas"!


	2. Epilogue 2: A Dinner with the Niijimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> After having an argument with the elder Hanamura, Yosuke, Teddie, Morgana, and Kanji nab an interview chance with a reporter who lives very far from Inaba and tells her of their accounts as Persona users.
> 
> Now:
> 
> After sharing a dance on Ren's graduation day, Ryuji asks Makoto out on a friendly date. Hijinks ensues when they run into Sae and Akihiko.

_**May 2, 20XX** _

_**Location: Niijima residence, Asakusa  
Time: 1830 hours** _

"Jeez, where the hell could he be?"

Makoto groaned as she waits for Ryuji outside of the Niijima household. Originally, their plan was to meet up in her own apartment but she feared that they might do sudden unpleasant things despite not dating.

_You ask me out just this once after that dance, and you end up late. Classic Ryuji._

As she was about to leave, Sae catches her.

"Makoto?"

"Sis?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on that article research you were told to do?"

No matter how many times Sae wants to relax, her maternal instincts will never go away. From Makoto, at least.

"Uh," Makoto tried to reason out carefully, "I just wanted to see you! That's all...."

Sae crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "If you insist. Though I expected you to give out another excuse."

"Sorry."

Sae sighed and smiled. "Anyway, since you're here... mind if you can help me out with the cooking?"

Makoto nods her head. "Of course, Sis."

The two Niijima ladies enter back into the apartment while Makoto left a text for Ryuji. _Currently helping Sis out with the cooking. Just come here and make yourself at home while waiting for me._

_**Location: Ichigaya  
Time: 1835 hours** _

_"Currently helping Sis out with the cooking. Just come here and make yourself at home while waiting for me."_

"Damnit, I'm so fucking late!" Ryuji cursed as he brushed his teeth and wore his shirt. Tonight was supposed to be date night, but even he fucked it up that bad. Rushing out of the door and saying the quickest farewell his mother ever heard, Ryuji ran towards the train station in the hopes of avoiding the deathly anger of Makoto for being too late. Upon arriving at the train station, he growls at the absence of a train in an urgent time like this.

"Are you kidding me!?"

He attempts to reply to Makoto about the absence of the train when an idea popped into his mind. He immediately hailed a taxi and made his way to the Niijima residence.

_Thank goodness for Makoto's sis. If it weren't for her, who knows what would have happened between me and Makoto?_

The former charge commander took a short nap until the driver woke him up. After paying him up, Ryuji fixed himself and made his way to the Niijima apartment. As soon as he arrived, he gave a weak knock to let Makoto know.

"About time you came here." Makoto's expression scared Ryuji a bit.

"S-Sorry, Makoto. The trains were not around for some reason, so I took a taxi to come here."

Sae was about to call Makoto back to the kitchen when she saw her and Ryuji.

"Oh, Sakamoto-kun. Nice to see you here."

"H-H-Hey, Makoto's sister..." He sheepishly said while looking up and down.

"It's fine if you call me by my name, you know." Sae reassured Ryuji as she winked at him.

"Uh.... sure."

_Damnit, don't tell me she has an idea about this......_

"This isn't the first time you've invited a boy to our home, Makoto." She began teasing.

"SIS!" Makoto was turning red, which went contagious and made Ryuji red as well.

_Of course, it wouldn't be the first time. I wonder who came here though...._

"Well, go on to your room. Make him feel welcome."

Makoto was confused by her command. "Sis?"

Sae sighed and explained. "Well, I forgot to pay for the cable, so we don't have anything to watch. Just make him feel comfy in your room or something?"

Makoto went really red. _Oh no, what if Ryuji would mock me for my Buchimaru-themed room? Ren wouldn't joke around about it, but this is Ryuji! Either he, Futaba, or Yusuke would screw around with this!_

"Uh, Makoto? You alright?" Ryuji asked her only to jump a bit from her reaction.

"NO! I mean.... yeah, but I... uh...."

Sae chuckled at her sister's flustered nature. "Just accompany her for me, will you? We should have one more guest for tonight's dinner."

Makoto then caught on what she meant. "Wait, Sis... you think we're... uh..."

"Why? Are you two not dating? You two danced back in Nayami, so I figured you two already dated without my knowledge."

Makoto was close to fainting from embarrassment when Ryuji just went along with her request and brought Makoto to her room. When they arrive, Makoto immediately hid her face with a pillow only to realize it is still Buchimaru-themed.

"So.... uh.... Buchimaru, huh?" Ryuji awkwardly attempted to start a conversation with her.

"Shut up."

Meanwhile, Sae was about to finish up making the miso soup when she hears knocking on the door. She opens it up to see Akihiko standing.

"Am I late?" He kissed her forehead.

"Nope. Not at all." She kissed him back, but on the lips.

"Easy, tiger. My lips are reserved until later." He gave out a smirk.

"Pfft. That would be my line, Akihiko." Sae replied with a slight push as she told him to wait for dinner.

Akihiko noticed the extra shoes and bags, immediately inquiring Sae on their presence.

"We have guests?"

"It's just Makoto and Sakamoto. If they're smart enough, they'd be off elsewhere after dinner."

Akihiko rubbed his chin as he began to think of possible places where they might be later.

"Either the Odaiba Ferris Wheel, the Sky Tower nearby, or Inokashira Park..." He mumbled to himself. Apparently, he was also thinking of Plan B in case Makoto and Ryuji will be staying.

Sae took notice and wrapped her arms on him from behind. "Thinking about something?"

"I'm still thinking. I honestly wanna bring ya somewhere, but depends on your sister if she plans on staying here."

Sae felt a mischievous smile creep on her face and removes her apron.

"Well, the beef is gonna take a while to heat up..."

Akihiko then looks at her with a worrisome face. "You're not planning on making us 'heat up' in here.... are you?"

Sae began to trace her finger from his chin down to his chest.

"You've been working out too much, you know? You'll run out of polo shirts before you know it." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Well, I still do my stri- Hey!"

"Come on now, Aki..." She pressed her lips on his. _Damn, it's been a while._

Akihiko surrendered and pulled her in for the make-out session. Unbeknownst to the two, someone accidentally walked in on them...

"SIS!"

The two silverheads stopped making out and mortifying saw Makoto.

"Damnit, I told you we'd be caught!" Akihiko said as he averted his gaze from Makoto.

"M-Makoto! I-We can explain-"

Makoto covered her red face as she made her way to the kitchen.

_Ugh, I just had to walk in._

Right on cue, the beef already warmed up. Makoto then rapidly dealt with it and cooked beef teriyaki without even stopping for a break.

_Probably something to take my mind off._

"Dinner's ready!" Makoto announced, hoping that it would remove the awkward air. Ryuji made his way downstairs, holding on to a Buchimaru pillow. Akihiko and Sae were about to ask him before Makoto shut them down without hesitation.

Ryuji, however, looked at all of their faces. All three are red, making him confused.

"Uh, did somethin' happen?"

"Shut up." All three responded.

After saying grace, the group began to eat dinner. Makoto had to keep an eye on Ryuji, since he likes beef the most among them.

"Ryuji, slow down in eating!" Makoto scolded him.

"Mhumph? Sforry, Maokotoo!" His response was not even with good manners.

Akihiko interjected on the little scolding. "Well, if it makes ya feel better... we can always leave him behind if he chokes."

Ryuji swallowed his meal and yelled. "What!? Are you three seriously considering that?"

"Sanada-san!"

"I was joking. Sheesh. If there's one person we'd leave behind for stupidity, it'd be Junpei." Akihiko said the last part begrudgingly, catching the attention of Sae rather than the two Phantom Thieves.

"Hmm? Why is that?" She asked with curiosity.

Akihiko, realizing his mistake, froze for a bit. _Damnit, this isn't good. The only memory I have of him fucking up big time was the hot springs in Kyoto! Think, Akihiko, think!_

An idea suddenly lit up in his head. _Hopefully this will save my dignity._

"Well, there was one time Yukari bought a maid outfit back in high school. She then pretended to be a maid and attempted to speak French like Mitsuru. Hell, she even went to the part of trying to expose her underwear before freaking out. She hoped NO ONE would ever catch her like that. That was.... until Iori opened his damn mouth."

Ryuji caught a glare from Makoto. _Come on, Makoto. I'm not even planning on yelling 'I'm a Phantom Thief' anymore. Plus, it's redundant as fuck since everyone knows who we are._

"That must be quite a shocker for Takeba-san. And probably a sad day for Iori-san as well." Sae just laughed.

"So what happened, Sanada-san?" Makoto pushed the topic further.

Akihiko cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, Junpei was sharing something to Ken after we recruited him. The moment Yukari came to the lobby, he began talking about it. Like hell, we'll admit to witnessing her do that! So Yuki, Shinji, Fuuka, and I backed away big time while he told the tale with whatever pride and dumb luck he had. Yukari then put him on a choke hold for a bit until Mitsuru arrived and froze him for the rest of the afternoon."

Ryuji bursted with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! For real? Iori-san got his ass frozen because of his privacy invasion? Whoo!"

Makoto wanted to chide him, but it reminded her of Futaba's anti-privacy habit. "You were childish to pry onto Yukari-san's privacy, you know."

"Hey, doesn't Futaba-chan do the same though?" Rather than argue with Akihiko, Sae pointed out a fact far worse than the Iwatodai Dorm's surveillance room.

"Yeah, Makoto. She's way worse than Sanada-san here."

"Better that than you THREE PEEKING ON US BACK IN KYOTO!" Makoto bellowed, catching Sae's passive-aggressive nature and Akihiko's sudden paralysis.

"What do you mean by that, Makoto?"

Ryuji felt shivers in his spine as Makoto began telling her.

"During our trip in Kyoto this past summer, the girls and I went in to have a dip in the hot springs. Unfortunately, the boys were spying on us so we gave them a beatdown."

"Like hell we were spying!" Ryuji defended himself. "How were we supposed to know you girls wanted to be in the springs the same time we did!?"

As the two argued, Sae can't help but notice Akihiko coughing.

"Something wrong, Aki?"

"N-N-Nothing...." His voice was shaky, alerting Ryuji and his ever-so-obnoxious mouth.

"What? Did I bring up a bad memory or something?"

Makoto then remembered something from nearly two months ago. "You know, didn't he and Iori-san feel a bit ashamed after Yusuke announced he will be painting Mitsuru-san nude?"

Sae's eyes widened in the discovery. "Wait, Kitagawa-kun did that?"

Ryuji's answer was the sum of it all. "Yeah. He just asked her if she wanted to be painted naked and all, then he gets paid a shit ton of cash for it."

"Agreed."

Akihiko began to sweat a lot.

"Aki....." Sae's voice is now aggressive.

"Sanada-san, you dated Sis back then. You should remember how aggressive she is."

"Dude, just admit that you've done something." Ryuji said as he took another spoonful of teriyaki. _The eff did I use the soup spoon for?_

Defeated, Akihiko sighed and began to tell his tale.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuji's laughter was contagious as Makoto and Sae joined in the laughter. After learning that they had it worse than the P-Thieves boys, Ryuji can't help but rub it in.

"I can't believe that a floating towel gave away your position!"

"Grrr, shut up already." Akihiko groaned.

"Seriously, Mitsuru-san froze you four for the rest of the night? It's so ridiculous that it's hilarious." Makoto admitted, the thought of Ryuji, Ren, and Yusuke peeking on them now becoming a mere distant memory.

"I can now say that that is the saddest moment for Junpei Iori. What's sadder was you didn't abide to his sacrifice." Sae remarked.

"He may be an idiot, but that was a life or death situation for us. Hell, Yuki was scared shitless despite his stoic appearance."

Ryuji kept banging his fist on the table to cool himself down. "But man, Mitsuru had your asses handed! I mean, Makoto can kick our asses every now and then for the stupid shit we do (Hey!), but having your body iced in a hot spring until sunrise was wack!"

"Alright, Sakamoto. You can quit the joking or I'll let your dad at home know you're being a bad boy."

Ryuji froze. The mention of his abusive father is a pain, but rather than argue about it (let alone in front of Makoto, who still had no idea about it) he decided to tell him straight up.

"I don't have a dad."

Sae and Makoto looked at him.

"So your mom is-"

"My Mom is the only one I got here. My dad was an abusive alcoholic, kept beating my fucking ass or Mom's for no apparent reason. One day, he just left and never returned. He took all the damn money and left us to struggle every goddamn day."

His voice was shaky, but the anger was still evident.

"That's why I had to keep the track scholarship. It'd save enough money for Mom to pay the bills and shit. That was, until...."

Makoto finished his words, knowing who started all this. "Kamoshida."

"Yeah. That asshole hated the track team, so he falsified my anger as an assault and broke my leg as 'self-defense'."

Sae felt outraged. "What kind of bullshit is Shujin even offering nowadays if they let the faculty do that to their students??"

Makoto made a clarification. "Unless you're Ushimaru and his ever-so-deadly chalk toss."

Sae sighed, still remembering the old fart doing that to her for no reason. "Except for that old fart."

Akihiko felt a slight touch of sadness after hearing Ryuji.

"Well, at least you guys have families."

Sae and Makoto identified his change of tone.

"Is something wrong, Sanada-san?"

"Well.... my sister and I lost our parents at a young age, so we ended up in an orphanage. A few years later, I lost my sister to a fire that occurred." He was on the verge of letting a few tears loose. "I was so close... so fucking close to saving her. But... I didn't make it on time."

Ryuji looked at the buff Persona user with a downtrodden look. "Damn, man. I'm sorry if I accidentally-"

"No, it's my fault." Akihiko reassured him. "Had I known that you were being raised by a single parent, I wouldn't have brought it up."

Sae rubbed Akihiko's back gently. "If it makes you feel better, we can call you family now."

Ryuji choked on his teriyaki for a moment. Makoto slapped his face.

"Where are your manners, Ryuji?"

"Sorry, I just had a bad timing. I don't eat right when I feel a sad aura and shit." He turned to Sae. "Does that mean you two are gonna get hitched soon?"

"Hmph. Who knows?"

Akihiko then stood up and gestures Sae to stand as well. "Well, how about we take a walk? I'll tell you more about my life this time. Not as a hookup, but as your boyfriend."

Makoto forced a smile as the two silverheads told them to enjoy themselves for the rest of the night before banging her head on the table.

"Those two are gonna grill me for as long as they can. I can only imagine my nephew or niece...." Makoto mumbled.

Ryuji slowly held her hand. "Hey, it'll be fine. I know you'll be a great kickass aunt."

Makoto looked up and blushed. "T-Thanks."

Ryuji then grabbed her pillow and asked if they wanna finish the night in her room, making Makoto blush more.

"In my r-r-room? Like, we'll be having s-s-s-" Makoto panicked.

"What? Uh, no way! I-I-I don't think I'm cut out for that just yet, Makoto...."

Both of them became flustered idiots in love.

"But if you want to.... then I'll be fine."

"But we aren't even an official couple yet." Ryuji clarified.

"Then we'll make it official." Makoto told him as she pulled him in for a kiss. Said kiss became a bit intense until both got really passionate.

It wouldn't be until midnight when Sae returned home from her date with Akihiko that she'd discover Ryuji and Makoto in the same bed, clothes on the ground. Rather than wake them up, she decided to let it slide for now.

"I guess she likes bad boys then." She can only grin as she called it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Ryukoto has been established. Plus, Sae won't complain if Makoto is dating a guy who is heavy on protein intake... coz she's dating one who who is also heavy on the protein intake.
> 
> As for the Kyoto Hot Springs events of both parties, I find the P3 one quite hilarious. As much as we enjoyed Frizzy Hair, Blonde Monkey, and Inari getting their asses whooped by Lady Ann, Fist of the Phantom Star, and Beauty Thief.... good ol' Yuki, Ryoji, Akihiko, and Junpei made it funnier when their mission to avoid the girls failed because of Junpei.
> 
> This chapter had the three Persona users having quality time together instead of offering their testimonies. As I've mentioned before, there are characters who are willing to testify and explain their account to the world while others want a peaceful life now.
> 
> Stay tuned for the third epilogue: "Old Times"


	3. Epilogue 3: Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Makoto invites Ryuji to dinner with Sae as a consequence for his tardiness. When Akihiko joins in, the group bonds with each other by telling their memories of past events (mostly Akihiko). Happy moments and sad moments aside, Ryuji and Makoto end the night as an official couple, one which Sae won't hate at all.
> 
> Now:
> 
> Taking a break after losing a Little League loss, Junpei joins Fuuka, Aigis, and Labrys in walking around Gekkoukan High while reuniting with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:
> 
> Although not part of this epilogue, two characters will make their cameo here. (They aren't the focus of this epilogue, though, so Imma just add them as a segment in this story called 'Cameo Time'.)

_**May 3, 20XX** _

_**Location: Moonlight Bridge, Iwatodai  
Time: 1200 hours** _

Sulking on the train seat, Junpei reflects on what happened with their baseball match earlier. After suffering a loss despite the rushed yet polished practices after visiting Ren and Shiho in their graduation, the kids he trained didn't feel neither happy nor sad. It was as if they didn't care, even to the point where they blankly said that there's still next time.

"Sheesh, and I get those lines from the kids. Humiliating in a way, but what can I do?" He murmured to himself. "I mean, I did tell them to train on their own... Maybe that's why we lost." Sighing in disbelief, he looked at his phone to check any messages. Oddly enough, it was from Fuuka.

_"Hey, Junpei. Um, can you accompany me to Gekkoukan High today? I'm still bothered by the events of not too long ago, and I just feel like heading back to memory lane. If you have other plans, just let me know. Thank you!"_

Scoffing with a slight grin, Junpei muttered to himself. "Memory Lane, huh? This train alone was memory lane already." He then replied to her.

_"Sure thing, Fuuka-chan! Wouldn't hurt to visit Gekkoukan now since Yuki is back to life."_

In an instant, he received her response. _"Wonderful! If I were to put my joking hat on, he should call us Senpai now since he still has college to attend."_

_"Nah. Guy's too old to be a freshman. I bet Yuka-tan would give him a private tutorial."_

Junpei then hears the train arriving at Tatsumi Port Island. He prepares himself for a little trip to Gekkoukan with Fuuka....

.... and the two droids.

"What in the actual hell?" He spoke in bewilderment as he noticed the two approaching the gates of Gekkoukan High School, a place where it contains the equivalent of Mementos albeit heading upward instead of downward.

"Oh, Junpei-san!" Aigis beamed with joy.

"Wassup, Junpei?" Labrys, on the other hand, preferred no formalities.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked with confusion. Fuuka answered for them, though.

"Well, I just happened to come across them just now as well. So your guess is as good as mine."

Junpei didn't even need to guess as he looked at Aigis, who stared at the school itself.

"Unfortunately, the funding of the school will be gone since Mitsuru-san is in jail. The students' tuition fees alone cannot accommodate majority of the facilities." the blonde android spoke with a downcast look.

"When do ya think we'll tell Chihiro about that?"

A voice from behind them already gave them the ringer.

"I figured it would result to that."

Standing behind them is Chihiro Fushimi, who is now the principal of Gekkoukan High. Or _was,_ since the school will shut down soon.

"After Mitsuru-san's trials and the controversy she had, everything owned by Kirijo Corp will lose its value and will belong to the government now." She curtly explained while cleaning her glasses. "As for my role as principal, it has been quite an honor to keep Gekkoukan in high spirits until recently. Where I will end up next is up to fate."

Junpei gawked at her while Fuuka just giggled.

"Same old Chihiro-chan."

Chihiro then noticed Aigis and Labrys. "Oh, you two again."

"Hello, Chihiro-san!"

"'Sup, Chihiro!"

Junpei then looked at Labrys with annoyed eyes. "Seriously, how unprofessional are you in terms of greetings?"

Chihiro then walked ahead of them and opened the gate. "Care for one last tour?"

The four of them nodded and entered.

First up was the assembly hall, where a lot of things happened there. From the first greeting of the school year to Shinjiro's funeral to Graduation Day, where everyone from S.E.E.S. abandoned the hall to run to the rooftop in Yuki's final second of life. (Well, the first life, at least.)

"Ah, this place brings back one too many memories." Junpei said in awe. "Though I'm not sure if they're good or bad though."

Labrys blew some dust off the stage. "Dusty as always. Yo, Chihiro."

"Yes?"

"Why can't y'all clean this place up and stuff?"

"Right." She then rubbed her neck for a second. "Our cleaning staff kinda quit after watching that Phantom Thief say the accusations against her in Tokyo."

"It's not like he was wrong, however." Aigis elaborated. "Mitsuru-san had her secrets, and according to Akihiko-san... she'd be too late if she were to pull the secret plan."

Junpei and Fuuka looked at the droid, who still kept her smile.

"Plan? You mean she had a backup plan the entire time!?" Junpei growled in confusion.

"What backup plan?" Fuuka inquired carefully.

"She was going to use the Arcane poison on Manahashi before the plan went to fruition. But she kept delaying it that she has forgotten about it."

Junpei facepalmed in defeat. "Had she remembered, the lingering feeling of a tentacle piercing through my abdomen wouldn't haunt me."

Chihiro just laughed. "Never change, Iori-senpai."

Sitting down in their old respective spots back in the old days, the former Shadow Operatives looked around and saw that the feeling is quite different now.

"Huh.... I guess it does feel different when years of school have come and gone." Fuuka muttered under her breath while Aigis and Labrys stood on the stage.

"So this is how a 'dead crowd' feels like." Aigis said somberly.

"To be fair, Setsumagi and half of the Gekkoukan population suffered." Chihiro added. "And the sudden return of the Apathy Syndrome was horrifying to an extent."

Junpei stood up and shook off the feeling. "Alright, where to next?"

The classroom of Yuki, Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis were their next destination.

"Ugh, do you really have to bring me to this place again?" Junpei complained.

"I remember the days Yukari-san would tell me to catch Junpei-san cheating using his hat." Aigis said in a deadpan manner, enraging Junpei.

"SON OF A BITCH! IT WAS YOU!?"

"You never bothered asking who snitched on you, so I remained silent until now."

Chihiro and Fuuka just laughed while Labrys examined the other classrooms.

"After all this time, I thought Yuki was leaving his silence as the snitch."

Labrys then called their attention to the faculty office. Apparently, there is still a teacher inside. Chihiro knocked on the door and alerted the lone faculty member.

"Oh, crap." The faculty member rushed and opened the door.

"What the shit?! Rio-san!?" Junpei's mouth ran a lot, earning a laugh from her.

Rio Iwasaki, a former Olympian (and apparently Kamoshida's teammate) and now gym teacher for Gekkoukan, looked amused as she saw familiar faces again.

"It's been a while since I saw your faces... except yours, Chihiro-san."

Chihiro playfully rolled her eyes as Fuuka bowed.

"It's good to see you again, Rio-san."

"Hey, what's with the bow? You know I don't want any formalities from old friends and all." She pats Fuuka's shoulders hard to gesture her back up.

"What were you doing in the faculty office?" Aigis pursued.

"Well, I was clearing out my stuff now. Like Chihiro-san, I got no place to go unless fate tells me to."

Junpei then remembered something.

"Oh, I know! Why not head for Inaba or something?"

"Huh? The sticks?" Rio shook her head. "I dunno, Junpei-san. I'm certainly not a fan of the peace and quiet."

Labrys made her suggestion, one which may have triggered a few stuff. "Then why not Shujin in Tokyo?"

...

...

"... Not sure, honestly. Especially after confirming that my own teammate harassed his students in more ways than one and raped one of them."

Junpei and Fuuka remained quiet. Chihiro, on the other hand, went verbal.

"Right. Kamoshida."

Rio then asked Fuuka, Junpei, and Chihiro to join her in running in the track and field area. Labrys was then given the task of looking for a possible place for them while Aigis observes them as a spectator.

"Sheesh, even this place still looks colossal after all this time." Junpei complained.

"You have a literal baseball diamond! You have no right to complain, Iori-san." Rio barked while looking at the stands.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"... Yuki-san is alive, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I wonder if that kid will finally see him now."

"What kid?"

Rio then realized she never shared any details at all about her time with Yuko, Yuki, and that kid with the yellow shirt. She then shared some of those memories to them while warming up.

"Huh. Now that I think about it, I certainly hope Yuki would see the kid now." Fuuka made her statement.

"True." Aigis said in agreement. "It would be a delightful reunion for them."

Chihiro then felt a light bulb brighten in her head. "I know! How about we have a reunion for us?"

"Heh? With who though?"

"Well...." Chihiro tapped the ground with her toe. "Yuki-san, Yukari-san, Yuko, Kenji, Kazushi, you guys, and probably Akihiko-san."

"Nope."

"Huh!?" She was flabbergasted by Junpei's blunt response.

"Well, for one... Akihiko-san is currently dating an old flame of his now." Fuuka pointed out a fact, earning a huge grin from Rio.

"About time that beefcake got a girlfriend!"

"Second, Yukari-san may probably be busy answering questions regarding what happened in Shibuya nearly two months ago."

Chihiro and Rio stayed silent.

"Right. Forgot that happened."

Junpei then had another idea. But before he could say it, Labrys returns with information.

"Great news, Rio! I think I found ya a new job!"

"Damnit." Junpei cursed in defeat.

"Awesome! What is it?"

Labrys then ironed out the details. An opening for a physical therapy rehabilitation trainer in Tokyo has just been announced, and Labrys went into more detail on the incentives and benefits she will be getting.

Fuuka then mentioned something.

"Hey, didn't Sakamoto-san and Suzui-san need rehab on their knees?"

"Who?" Rio asked in confusion.

"Uh, our teammates back in Shibuya."

Chihiro butts in on the talk. "They need therapy on their knees? Why?"

"We aren't sure, but their movements were off when we met them."

Junpei then yelled at what may be his death wish.

"Are we gonna start running or what?"

For a second there, he caught a sharp glint in Rio's eyes. _Oh, crap. I just signed a death warrant._

"As for Chihiro, there is an opening for a vice-principal position in Kosei High School in Tokyo...."

After running 10 laps, the group reconvened in the old cafeteria (except Junpei, who remained slouched at the hallway) and ironed out new possibilites.

"You know, I kinda miss how Mitsuru-san would try to kick us out if we stayed too long here." Fuuka sighed with a slight grin.

"Indeed. Though it wasn't as worse as what happened in Kyoto..." Aigis spoke up.

"Or the time I was stuck here for nearly a week in Tartarus."

"Huh? What does the Greek depths of hell have to do with your missing incident, Fuuka-san?"

 _Aaaaaand the cat is out of the bag._ Fuuka sighed, having accepted defeat, then told the two of what S.E.E.S. really is.

After nearly an hour and a half of explaining everything from beginning to recent events, silence was the best friend for them.

Chihiro, however, said something that caught Fuuka and Aigis off-guard.

"I knew it."

"Huh? Knew what?" Rio tried to ask for clarification.

"I knew that Mitsuru-san would be recruiting specific people for the 'extracurricular activities' that happen so often every two weeks. Though I wouldn't expect that this school is the epitome of hell."

Junpei's voice echoed. "Gotta agree with that!"

"That said, who would have thought that you all end up risking your lives to save the world... especially Amada-san, who was only a kid that time..."

"I'm glad you told us, Fuuka-san." Rio pats her head before pulling off a mischievous grin. "Now how about we tell the others?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you serious!?"

"Well, I mean-"

Aigis interrupted them. "I'm detecting everyone having high hunger levels."

Labrys chided her sister. "Jeez, Aigis. You didn't need to announce 'em like that."

Three stomachs grumbled. Then Junpei spoke up after entering the cafeteria.

"Anyone want Wild Duck Burger or Big Bang Burger?"

All of a sudden, Chihiro cracked her neck to loosen the joints. "I wouldn't mind trying the Big Bang Burger challenge again."

_Oh boy...._

Arriving at the Iwatodai branch of Big Bang Burger, Rio's eyes widened at Chihiro's accomplishment of the Big Bang Burger challenge.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"That was delicious." Chihiro licked the mayonnaise off her fingers as Junpei continued to struggle with his Cosmic Burger.

"Dfamfit! Mufst finifihish ffashhtr!"

Fuuka shook her head and talked to the two girls and two droids. "Don't tell anyone this, but there was one time Mitsuru-san asked Yuki-san to teach her how to eat fast food."

"No way!"

"Are you for real?"

"Yup!"

Aigis then blurted out. "That would explain why Mitsuru-san had difficulty in eating that Arabian snack."

"What? A shawarma?"

"Yes, that one!"

Chihiro laughed before frowning. "I guess we are learning new things about Mitsuru-san. Shame she had to go to jail for what she did."

"It's not like she's a bad person at all, based on what Fuuka just said." Labrys justified. "She was just misguided, 'twas all."

All of them hummed in approval. Junpei finally finished his burger, but did not finish it in time for the rank up.

As they decided to spend the rest of the day together, it was already nightfall when they went to the old dormitories.

"So this was where you guys stayed? Looks creepy."

"Eh, don't sweat it Chihiro-san. The surveillance room is where the fun happens."

Junpei's words of 'reassurance' did not reassure the girls at all. And considering he is the only guy among them, who knows what he is implying.

"So.... what do you guys usually do here in this dorm?"

As Fuuka then gave the girls a tour, Aigis took a glance at the reception desk. For a moment, she hallucinated the exact moment Yuki signed a contract with Pharos years ago.

"Hey." Labrys called her attention. "You alright?"

Aigis nods her head. "Sorry. Just something I thought I saw."

Labrys took the message and told her to hurry up before Junpei would do something stupid.

"Just like old times...." Aigis concluded before catching up.

Arriving in the surveillance room (more like surveillance hall), Aigis and Labrys then see the three girls scolding at Junpei.

"Jeez, you really do have the lack of privacy, Junpei!"

"I can't believe you took a peek at Yukari-san in her moment of privacy!"

"Pervy Iori!"

Junpei sighed in defeat. "Another one to add to my long list of nicknames....."

All Aigis and Labrys can do was let out small laughs. The girls went along with them while Junpei groaned.

Hours after Chihiro and Rio bade farewell to them, Junpei called it a day and left as well. He stopped by the cemetery and sat in front of a grave. Removing his cap, he began talking.

"Hey, Chidori..... It's been a while since I came here. You can't believe what I'm about to tell you......"

_____________________________________________________________________ **CAMEO TIME** ________________________________________________________________________________________

_A few days later...._

_**Location: Outside Gekkoukan High School** _

After the whole incident in the Niijima residence, Ryuji texted his girlfriend that a trainer contacted him and Shiho per recommendation of Fuuka. Reluctant, the two former athletes complied and arrived in the old school after meeting up in the Iwatodai train station.

"Man, it's been years since I came here." Ryuji muttered.

"Hmm? You've been here before, Ryuji?" Shiho asked curiously.

"Yeah. Back then, there was this quiet kid watching the runners make their paces while I snuck in to watch with him."

"And that's how you went into track?"

He just shrugged. "Probably. I mean, watching those girls run like the wind was exhilarating. Even though he was just their spotter, that quiet guy showed at least a little sense of care to what they did."

Shiho got curious. "How did he look like?"

"Well, he was kinda like Yuki-san: blue-haired, sleepy eyes, acts like he doesn't give a....."

His eyes widened at the dawning realization.

"SHIT!"

Rio cleared her throat as she approached them.

"Although I admire your presence now, your vulgarity isn't that impressive."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

Rio then tossed them a few gym clothes. "Blondie, you'll be pacing yourself to 3 laps unless your legs hurt. Then do some stretches with caution in 10 reps per 2 minutes. Should your legs hurt more, do inform me."

"Uh.... sure." Ryuji scratched his head.

"As for you....." Rio held her voice a bit. "Funny. You have the same competitive spirit I do. We'll focus on you doing multiple presses so your knee can progress itself into full bend again. Should your legs begin to shake, we can focus on your lower torso to keep the muscles from stiffening when idle."

Shiho warily looked at her. "That's kinda scary for just a three-day rehab training."

Rio spoke in a low but stern voice. "Better than Kamoshida abusing the two of you and everyone else."

Ryuji's face immediately turned into anger. "Just who the hell are you!?"

Shiho followed. "And how do you know Kamoshida?"

"The name's Rio Iwasaki. I'm his former teammate and now freelance trainer."

Without a second thought, Ryuji and Shiho pressed her for more answers. She will only answer if they begin their short rehab before returning to their respective hometowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fuuka and Junpei reignite a few old friendships with Rio and Chihiro. Their plan to reunite the others with Yuki may take a while, but it will happen for certain. (Meaning they will have a cameo in their chapter soon.) And Gekkoukan High is owned by the Kirijo Family since Tatsumi Port Island was completed, so the fate of the school will go to the Japanese government for good.
> 
> As for why Ryuji was there... you cannot tell me otherwise that the kid who watched Yuko and Rio in the track was not Ryuji. Short eyebrows, black short hair, yellow shirt, semi-obnoxious grin.... that's Ryuji alright. (Dunno if y'all agree with me or naw.)
> 
> For Shiho's cameo, since Rio vowed for Olympic recognition at the end of her confidant in P3(P)... figured that Kamoshida would be her teammate by then. And because Shiho is somewhat a reminiscent image of Rio (ponytails and love for sports).....
> 
> Stay tuned for the next epilogue: "Coffee, Curry, and Koromaru"!


	4. Epilogue 4: Coffee, Curry, and Koromaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, and Labrys convene in Gekkoukan High School with old friends Chihiro and Rio as they bring up the memories they had in the school before the government takes over in handling one of the Kirijo-owned remnants.  
> \- Cameo Time: Ryuji and Shiho underwent a short rehab from Rio, who is trying her best as a freelance trainer.
> 
> Now:
> 
> Ken and Koromaru drop by LeBlanc for a short break. With a few reporters around, he, Yusuke, and Futaba are about to have one hell of a day in LeBlanc.

_**May 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: LeBlanc  
Time: 0845 hours** _

After jogging around the entire district of Yongen-Jaya, Ken and Koromaru took a rest in front of the nearby apartments and began rehydrating themselves.

"Who knew that jogging all over a district was more tiring than jogging all over the school?" Ken panted.

"Woof..."

"I know, Koromaru. Let's not do it again."

As soon as Ken stood up, he noticed three reporters approaching him. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh, shit."

One of the reporters introduced herself first in front of the camera. "Hello! This is Rina Kawasaki from Good Morning, Japan! Here, we are going to have a special coverage with this young fella who we all recognized as a Persona user from not too long ago."

_Great. Recorded, too._

_Woof._

"Hello there." Rina greeted Ken, who was about to make a run for it.

"Good morning. And good morning as well to those who are watching..." Ken reluctantly said.

"Coming from a fresh jog, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"My, my! Even after the events, he still stays fresh! What's your name?"

"Woof!"

The reporters next to Rina saw how Koromaru was being active.

"You got a hyperactive dog there...."

"My name's Ken Amada. I'm a 20-year-old from Iwatodai."

Rina beamed further. "How wonderful! Coming from a far away place.... what brings you here to Tokyo?"

Ken took a quick glance at the alleyway that leads to LeBlanc. "Well, I was hoping I'd refresh first in LeBlanc nearby."

The reporters and Rina look astonished. "LeBlanc? You mean that peaceful coffee shop we had coverage with years ago?"

Ken nods as he and Koromaru made their way there. The others followed him as he enters the cafe.

"Welc- Oh, boy." Sojiro can't even greet Ken right as he noticed the journalists and the GMJ! crew following him.

"Mmmmm.... relaxing as always."

"I take it you came here before?" Sojiro looked at them. "Welcome, by the way."

One of the journalists blurted. "I actually come here often. Sadly, you were too mindful of the TV to see me."

"My bad. So... what brings you all here for? Haven't had the cafe being on TV for years." Sojiro admitted.

"A live coverage from Good Morning Japan, Sakura-san." Ken replied.

"My! No worry over this interview at all!"

Ken chuckled. "Well, it's not everyday I end up seeing myself on TV. So why not?"

Sojiro then carefully asked for their orders without getting his voice recorded. Rina was about to begin to question him when Futaba barged in.

"SOJIRO! I WANT- What the!?"

"Oh, we recognize you! You're that Persona user with the futuristic uniform!"

Futaba froze. _I just walked into a trap._

"Well, I guess two Persona users for this special coverage would mean better answers and more fans intrigued by you." Rina chimed, much to Futaba's chagrin.

Futaba had to make an excuse fast. _Should I contact Inari? Or should I go for Ken-kun to play boyfriend for now?_

As if on cue, Yusuke arrived behind her.

"Futaba, would you please move out of the way? I cannot enter the caf- Oh."

The journalists then scrambled for more interview questions to come up with while Rina just kept laughing.

"And now, make that THREE Persona users for today's coverage. Today is a great day!"

_I should've known...._ Yusuke internally berated himself.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sojiro grumbled after serving the coffee.

"SO! Who wants to answer our dear questions first?"

Ken, Futaba, and Yusuke sat altogether in the counter as Rina egged them for a start. Yusuke raised his hand.

"Ah, Kitagawa-san! Quite a brave soul now, are you?"

"Don't say anything weird, Inari." Futaba hissed at him as they begin.

"Here's a question from one of our journalists accompanying us! Mr. Tomaka, take it away!"

The journalist named Tomaka cleared his throat. "Good morning, Yusuke Kitagawa! Hideyoshi Tomaka of the Shibuya Star. The first question for you is: how did you find out about your powers and its benefits?"

Yusuke looked at his comrades, then the coffee in his hands, and lastly at the camera.

"Well, to be frank it was one time when I tried to ask one of my friends to help me in my painting struggles..."

_Good Inari. Not mentioning your plan to paint Ann nude was a kingly decision._

"... when suddenly, she helped me see through Madarame's lies: counterfeits of the Sayuri all over. As we made our escape, we were transported into the heart of Madarame: a building with the spitting image of the house, but more gaudy in its gold color as well as the blank canvasses that sprawl all over the halls."

_Aaaaand he just made it weird._

"As Ren and his friends showed me the truth, we encountered Madarame there... but not the real Madarame."

Ken looked at the reporters and the GMJ crew, leaning forward as if they're now interested.

"It was his shadow: a traditional Japanese money-grubber who murdered my mother for the benefit of how majestic she made the Sayuri!"

Anger was evident in his tone. "That fiend of an artist began to belittle me more and more until I cannot handle it anymore. Simply put, I snapped and awakened to my Persona."

He abruptly stood up and made a pose.

"A breathtaking sight... Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle... though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!"

Futaba facepalmed. "Weirdo Inari...."

Their guests, on the other hand, were entertained. "Wow! Such beauty in your discovery of your powers... even if it was a bit artistic in detail."

"I can see why Madarame still kept you despite his abusive nature to you. But speaking of Madarame, do you wish ill on him despite what he has done?"

Yusuke sat back down to his chair and responded with a conflicted expression.

"I.... I would be lying if I said I was."

Silence began to brew in the air as he began confessing.

"I may have my grudges towards Madarame as a fiend who uses the weak for his own satisfaction, I cannot hold my grudge strongly towards him as someone who has raised me for 10 years. Ever since I learned the truth from him, I have been heavily conflicted with my passion for the arts to the point where one can call it an identity crisis. I have been led astray by the sins of the world and blinded myself for who I was meant to be."

Ken then spoke up. "I get how you feel, Kitagawa."

"Huh?"

"Although I am merely living on my own nowadays, I can empathize myself with those who are struggling with themselves. Especially with orphans."

Yusuke and Futaba were caught off-guard by what he said as Koromaru begged for an apple piece.

"It's obvious that Madarame is just a father figure." He glanced at the Sayuri, which surprised Rina, Tomaka, and the other journalist.

"Tell them who really painted the Sayuri."

"The Sayuri... it's here!"

"But it looks different!"

Even Sojiro was caught off-guard. "I've been housing the Sayuri all this time?"

"Seriously, Sojiro. You just realized that now?" Futaba pouted as she fed Koromaru with a chicken piece from the curry.

...

...

"The Sayrui was painted by my mother. She suffered a seizure one day and-" Yusuke shakes off a few tears, the painful memory plastered onto his mind despite it being hazy. "Madarame just left her to die so he can seize the artwork."

Tomaka then emphasized the last part. "That should have been grounds for a full grudge to Madarame. Why hold it in?"

"As I said earlier, I am in conflict with it. And to say more about the Sayuri... I am unsure if that were my own mother's name or something that should represent the woman's love for her child."

As the camera was focused on the Sayuri, everyone looked at it for a minute before Rina tried to brighten the mood.

"That was wonderful to hear from you, Kitagawa-san. We hope you'll be okay, even if it lingers in you."

"Thank you."

"Some interview this turned out to be." Futaba murmured, only catching Sojiro's attention (and a rare mischievous grin from him).

"Say, how about you interview this young lady next?"

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

"Oh, that's right. We're done with Kitagawa-san, we're not done with you yet (I know.), so let's have our attention now to this cute bespectacled teenager here!"

Futaba shook and glared at Sojiro. "You betrayed me!"

"Well, Niijima-san did tell me something about 'invasion of privacy' from you, so let this be your punishment."

Sojiro then began to ignore whatever protest Futaba was throwing at him before the next journalist asked her seriously.

"So, Miss...."

"...taba."

"Pardon?"

"Futaba."

"Okay, Miss Futaba. I'm Shin Kazama of The Rising Sun Press. My questions may be quite serious, so feel free to decline whenever."

Futaba looked at Ken and Yusuke, then at Koromaru. She picked up the dog and began petting it like an evil overlord.

"Okay. Let's begin."

"How did you manage to hack into Shibuya's technology without a flaw?"

Futaba then gave a VERY detailed explanation about how she can hack technology and how it benefitted the Persona users, but left out parts that would most likely put her to jail for a long time. After explaining everything for about 20 minutes (making Rina's cameraman put the camera down and take a nap while it's recording), Shin pressed her for more serious questions.

"Were you the one who hacked all over Japan and broadcasted the calling card... or video... to Masayoshi Shido?"

"Yep."

"You do know that that is a very serious crime."

"Not as serious as Shido's. My technology NEVER killed anyone."

Shin went further. "How come you did not hack into Kirijo technology and leak out their secrets rather than go against Kenzo Manahashi and whatever just happened not too long ago?"

"I had school to do, you know! You can't just expect an expert hacker of the Phantom Thieves to just ditch school for something this awesome! Plus, we had finals! FINALS! Maneuvering against that blasted chalk-tossing sniper is more difficult than taking out those zombified soldiers!"

Every felt an awkward air all of a sudden. Rina then taps Shin's shoulder to give him a cue to back off for now.

"There is one thing that has bothered me since that day, however. There was this terrifying creature with giant magnums before everything went to disaster." Rina's cameraman woke up and asked. "What the hell is that thing?"

Futaba and Yusuke immediately replied. "The Reaper."

"Why is called that?"

"Its very presence demands your cowardice. A conflict with it is never an option as it will eat every ounce of your soul to dust with its ghastly wails and deadly Megidolaon spells."

"Way to make it weird, Inari....."

Another awkward air blanketed them.

"Maybe I can get my turn now?" Ken called in to remove the weird air around them.

"Right!" Rina recomposed herself. "Picking up right where we left off earlier, we would like to know your affiliation with Mitsuru Kirijo and how you rebelled against her.

Ken grabbed Koromaru from Futaba and began talking about his story.

"So it began one fateful evening in the temple by Iwatodai...."

"Such tragedy in your life."

Ken finished his story, and only Sojiro can comment about it in a nutshell.

The cameraman looked at his watch and gestured them that they went beyond 2 hours. Rina then looked at the camera and began to close the coverage.

"Well... that was sad to hear. But all things aside, we're truly grateful to have three Persona users this morning to learn more about them! Unfortunately, we have to end our special coverage here. And we would also thank Sojiro Sakura for his hospitality in LeBlanc. Some things are meant to remain the way they are, after all."

Sojiro just grinned. "Well, it's the least I can do to keep your spirits up for this interview. In fact, you managed to get Futaba to properly do an interview without her looking at her phone."

"Oh, yeah. Futaba hasn't sent any memes today as well." Yusuke added.

Tomaka then asked them one last question.

"Oh, one more thing: aside from Ren Amamiya and Sumire Yoshizawa... and Yu Narukami and Rise Kujikawa... who else is hooked in your group?"

Futaba froze. Sojiro gave her a stern look. Ken and Yusuke looked at each other.

"Lemme change his question." Rina insisted. "Who are you interested in, Futaba-chan?"

"WHA- Why me!?"

"We're all curious to know who." She beamed.

"YES. We are...." Sojiro now gave her a strict, fatherly look.

Shin sighed. "For the sake of hurrying things up, would you rather have Ken Amada or Yusuke Kitagawa here?"

Ken and Yusuke choked at their drinks.

_Damn it, this is not good at all._

_I can't endure any more of this nonsense._

_Why meeeeeeeee?_

Futaba took a look at Koromaru and picked him up. "I'd rather pick the dog."

"Eh? Why? I just gave you two options."

Futaba then pulled off a trick. "Well, unlike MEN... dogs are always loyal."

Even Sojiro was in shock. But Shin just laughed it off.

"I suppose I can't argue with that. I have like 2 dogs at home that won't stop bothering me."

Eventually, the guests called it a day and thanked everyone for participating. As soon as Futaba turned around, she saw the boys looking at her with crunched faces and deadly glares.

"Damnit, Futaba. Do you really have to emphasize on us men alone in terms of cheating?"

Futaba defended herself after giving Koromaru her last apple piece. "Ren has a lot of chicks digging him! Who knows when he will begin dating someone behind Sumire's back?"

"You dare distrust Ren in terms of his romantic endeavor?" Yusuke sighed in disbelief.

"You really should need a boyfriend first and foremost. Whatever the internet is feeding ya is crap." Ken added his insights.

"Woof!"

"C'mon, Koromaru! You're supposed to be my partner here!"

"Grrrr!"

"I've been betrayed."

Sojiro sighed deeply and looked at the boys. "Can you two bring her around Shibuya and let her look at couples of all ages?"

"You mean people-watching!? I don't wanna do an Inari thing!" Futaba whined, much to Yusuke's dismay.

"Come on, Futaba-chan. It won't be that bad...."

"Woof!"

".... Plus, I got 20,000 yen if ya want something in the stores or whatever."

"SWEET!" Without a second to lose, Futaba dashed her way out of the store.

The boys and Koromaru stood there blankly. All three slapped their faces simultaneously.

"I have a feeling she'll be with guys who have money one day." Yusuke said.

"Or technology she can tamper with." Ken muttered.

"Or even someone who can understand her lifestyle." Sojiro added.

"Woof."

"..... Damn you, Ren." All three blurted as they guess who would fit the agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That happened. LeBlanc is back on the tourist's map, Futaba just explained all her shit on national television, Yusuke expressed his feeling towards Madarame as a person and as a fatherly figure, Ken explained his roller-coaster life, and Koromaru just kept eating and barking.
> 
> As for the last part, I personally look at Futaba and Ren as a sibling pair due to how snarky they can be at all times. While Futaba does most of the talking, Ren does most of the action with the former complimenting it in both positive and negative stances. For Ken, Yusuke, and Sojiro to assume Ren as the possible boyfriend was just out of irritation after Futaba's loyalty statement.
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter: "Hasegawa Report"!


	5. Epilogue 5: Hasegawa Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Futaba, Ken, and Yusuke engage in a special coverage of Good Morning Japan with hilarious and serious moments.
> 
> Now:
> 
> Zenkichi, Chie, and Yukiko are in Kyoto for a press con.

_**May 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: National Security Agency HQ, Kyoto  
Time: 1000 hours** _

A press conference is being held in regards to the Kyoto Incident, Nayami Incident, Hiroshima Incident, and Tokyo Incident that has rocked Japan's safety and security. The speaker is none other than Zenkichi Hasegawa, who is labeled as Kyoto's Outlaw and now at risk of losing his job due to being the very thing the NSA is hunting down. Beside him are his daughter Akane, Inaba Police Officer Chie Satonaka, and Amagi Inn proprietress Yukiko Amagi.

_"Mr. Hasegawa, with your identity revealed to the NSA and none of the Kyoto Police defending you, what could this mean for your future since the so-called 'Metaverse' phenomenon is now gone?"_

Zenkichi cleared his throat to answer the assertive reporter. "To answer that question, I am still willing to accept whatever consequence the NSA will do to me. I have been working as a Phantom Thief since last summer, I admit, but it opened my eyes to the truth of society and the cruel backbone that keeps it upright."

_"What about the EMMA Project? Will it be discontinued along with the Pandora prototype?"_

"That I cannot confirm nor deny it as I have been held off from discussion." He answered sternly.

While Zenkichi continued the press conference, Chie decides to remain with the elder Hasegawa while Yukiko and Akane go buy some ice cream to kill off the boredom.

"Finally! Freedom!" Akane shouted with joy. "Dad's conference thing is so boooooooring!"

Yukiko giggled at the young girl's complaints. "Well, someday you will be doing something like that. And I'm pretty sure your dad is bored as well from doing those."

Now that the girl laughed at her cheer-up pun, Yukiko reaches out for her wallet when she bumps into someone whom Akane would recognize.

"Aunt Mitzi!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Mitzi, one of Zenkichi's squadmates in the Kyoto Police Department, recognizes Yukiko and shakes her hand without ever greeting.

"I take it you're here for the hot springs?"

"What? Oh, not really." She clarified. "I'm on babysitting duty."

"I heard that!"

Both adults chuckled. "Sometimes, I wish I had a kid. Do you, Amagi-san?"

"Who? Me? Have a kid?" Normally, Yukiko would laugh at that question. But now, after everything is said and done with no more Shadows or Metaverse to deal with....

"I'm... uh, uncertain. Hell, I haven't even found a lover of my own."

Akane saw her nervous posture and pointed it out. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

"H-Huh?!"

Yukiko's blushing didn't help, causing Akane to tease her more.

"You like someone! Hihihi!"

_I just had to say 'lover'._

"Let's hurry up in the ice cream. Your Dad might wonder where we went." Yukiko hustled up.

Even after they returned, Zenkichi was still in the middle of the press con.

"Damn." Chie blurted out with her jaw resting on her palm. "This press conference is gonna take a loooooong while."

"We just came back from ice cream, and he isn't done yet?" Yukiko gasped in exasperation.

"Not Zenkichi-san, it seems." Mitzi sighed. "Guy has an answer to all serious questions. Give him a scientific or mathematic question, and you'll laugh at how frustrated he will get despite how easy the answer is."

_"Mr. Hasegawa, what about the Sacrificial Lamb Project of Kirijo Corp? Has it been restored for further investigation?"_

"Uh, fuck that! We Persona users swore to NEVER reactivate nor repair that thing at all costs. So to be frank, it's as good as dead."

_"What about the Yggdrasil or Arcadia Projects? Are there word about it since its disappearance from the archives?"_

"Okay, one: I am not aware of the Yggdrasil. Two, the Arcadia was an inhuman experimentation with the forced use of artificial Personas on any living being. Regardless if it's the battle droids of Kirijo herself or the young Amada's dog or even the black cat!"

"But doesn't Morgana use his own powers though?" She whispered to Yukiko, who nods in agreement.

"Toldja." Mitzi scoffed.

_"Mr. Hasegawa, would you provide some insights on working as a Phantom Thief, working with the Phantom Thieves, cheating death, and working with different Persona users not affiliated with the Phantom Thieves?"_

"That was quite a mouthful for a fast-talker." Chie's eyes lit up in astonishment.

Zenkichi himself was perplexed as well, but he breathed deeply as he then explained his account.

"To be fairly honest, I would have never expected myself to be a Phantom Thief at all. But one fateful day- which I will rather keep to myself, since it's personal- changed everything about my views and made me realize that I am not who I thought I was. I was blinded by what cruel joke society has given to me, a person who has been struggling day and night. As a Phantom Thief who only operated on three missions, the feeling of vigilantism is conflicting. Though Kyoto already knows I am operating with Valjean, I prefer working with a team since I alone am not an almighty hero."

"As for working with Ren Amamiya and the Phantom Thieves, it has been an honor. Especially when EMMA went hostile and revealed itself as an overlord, we did our damnedest to make sure Japan will not suffer another catastrophe similar to Tokyo not too long ago... and as of recent events. Learning that these kids risk life and limb to prevent corruption and evil from taking over society is a very hard task since I, an adult, should have been more responsible of everything to maintain the peace and order. Seems like even the youth can teach us a few things."

He looked at the crew behind him, with Akane giving a thumbs up.

"As for cheating death, I honestly have no words for the recent events on my resurrection. But for the Kyoto Incident, I wouldn't have made it out alive if it weren't for Tohru Adachi."

Chie and Yukiko blinked in surprise.

"Although the man was unorthodox and violent, he certainly made his decision when he stalled the Reapers to buy us time to escape. As to why he died... I may suspect Kirijo soldiers who were trapped along with him in the pit may have shot him prior to his demise."

Chie pulled out her police notebook and reviewed Adachi's autopsy report. "Did we overlook that when we saw his body back in the Nayami Pit?"

"I don't think so." Yukiko replied. "He looked like he wasn't shot by a bullet."

"To answer your last question, working with people like Yu Narukami, Naoto Shirogane, Akihiko Sanada, and even celebrities like Rise Kujikawa and Yukari Takeba were both amazing and awkward. Amazing because it's not every day you get to go along with people like them. Awkward because... uh..."

Akane tugged his coat and asked for money to buy more ice cream. As Zenkichi gave her more money, he resumed addressing the media.

"... father duties. Most Persona users I've worked with are unmarried and mostly not in a relationship, so I can't get along with their carefree or busy-ridden lifestyles."

_"Mr. Hasegawa, last question. Is there a chance that this Metaverse phenomenon will return? And will you and the others return to help us once more?"_

Zenkichi called up Chie and Yukiko to join him.

"I think it's best if the three of us will address that question."

Chie went first. "To answer the return of the Metaverse, there may be a possibility. I mean, Mitsuru-san encountered the Fall in 2010 while we encountered the Fog during late 2011 and early 2012. Four years later, we hear the Phantom Thieves saving Tokyo on Christmas Eve with a mega-Persona. In all honesty, anything can happen at anytime. All we can hope is it won't be too soon."

Yukiko went next. "Of course, we will resume our duties as guardians of the world in keeping Earth safe from the Shadows. However, this also depends on our availability as we all have our own responsibilities to handle. I have the Amagi Inn. Chie, Akihiko, Zenkichi, Naoto, Yu, and the Niijima sisters have the law enforcement. Rise, Yukari, Sumire, and Ann are personalities of entertainment. Yosuke has Junes. Haru has Okumura Foods."

Zenkichi cuts in to make sure Yukiko doesn't get carried away with her description. "To be blunt, everyone may or may not reunite to fight once again. So like what Satonaka-san said, we can only hope it won't be soon."

The three bowed as the press conference ended.

"Ugh, that was boring as hell." Chie groaned as she shoved a spoonful of beef onto her mouth.

"I nearly slept." Akane said. "That's why I keep buying ice cream with Aunt Mitzi."

"Well, at least you did something to keep yourself occupied, sweetie." Zenkichi scruffled Akane's hair.

"I wonder if I can be a Phantom Thief like you, Dad."

"Heh. You gotta wait until the next invasion for that to happen."

Chie and Yukiko glared at Zenkichi's encouragement.

"Not that... I want it to happen again.... and all...." He quickly took it back. "Jeez, ladies. Throw me a bone here. I was just trying to cheer her up."

"I wasn't bored though?"

"Ugh, never mind." Zenkichi gave up.

"So, Yukiko... Akane-chan told me you like someone. Who is it?"

"Eh!?"

Chie began prying onto Yukiko for her secret love while the ravenette pleaded not to bug her for it. Meanwhile, Akane gets a quiet talk with Zenkichi.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would Mom believe in the Phantom Thieves if she were alive today?"

".... I believe she will."

"Why do you say so?"

"Your mom always believes in the good side of life. That people out there are good but lost in the sea of evil. Like a boat on rocky waters."

"So you're saying we should keep going for the good despite how bad everyone is? Even if it isn't your business?"

"That is the duty of the Phantom Thief, dear. We all have a code of honor instilled in us."

Akane kept quiet and looked at a family having fun with ice cream.

"Why are Persona users always coming from broken families?"

"Akane?"

"You're a Phantom Thief after Mom died. I heard that Niijima-san became one after her dad died, and Futaba-san became one after her mom died."

She began crying.

"Do you have to die so I can be a Phantom Thief?!"

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Zenkichi tried to cheer Akane up and remove that line of thought. Meanwhile, Chie and Yukiko can only giggle at the sight.

"Poor Akane. Not all Persona users come from broken families." Chie said.

"Yeah. We're mostly broken souls and stuff." Yukiko said coldly, earning a concerned look from Chie.

"You worry me, Yukiko.... That was morbid as fuck."

As Chie tried to reach for the table napkin, Yukiko placed her hand on top of hers. Chie gets startled a bit and notices Yukiko looking away with a blush.

"Uh, Yukiko? You feeling okay?" She felt the hand withdraw as Yukiko stood up and bowed.

"Sorry, Chie! I, uh, just remembered something for the Inn! Y-Yeah!"

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll just text ya on where we're at, okay?"

"Yeahsurethankyouverymuchbye!" Yukiko was already flustered when she sped off.

Later on that day, Zenkichi and Chie were summoned by the higher-ups of the NSA. They are then informed of an initiative.

"To inform you two this with secrecy, I present to you the Persona Initiative. This regulation is an order made by the Prime Minister that states on how, when, and who will be in charge of certain elements of chaos that may return in this world." a man with a white suit said.

"Why differentiate us in our tasks?" Zenkichi asked.

"We cannot afford another mass destruction that may lead to the deaths of several Persona users like you."

"Hey, for the record, we gave up our lives to make sure the others made it to the damn obelisk!" Chie growled.

"We are aware of that, Officer Satonaka. But this is for the nation's safety and-"

"Putting us in that initiative would only spell trouble if the person is in the middle of a life crisis. Worse comes to worse, what if a female Persona user like Kujikawa or Yoshizawa are in the middle of pregnancy at some point in their lives then that damn initiative calls for them? Who will be in danger now?"

The man in white was appalled by Zenkichi's assertive defense. "Well, I-"

Chie rubbed it in further. "And to make things worse, what if someone like Yosuke or Ann lost their families and then you force them to fight in a crisis where they aren't encouraged enough to fight? You can't force people to just obey your commands while they are suffering in any possible way!"

Zenkichi sighed and pulled the folder from the man's hands. "Listen, how about I make a counter-proposal after I study this? Then maybe we can come into agreement or disagreement with it fairly. Okay?"

The man nods as he excused himself.

"Talk about a difficult time as a Persona user."

"I know, Satonaka." He opens the door to his office. "But it can't be helped that the government wants to control us after what Mitsuru did."

"We aren't trusted enough. And here we are, working under their asses to keep their image glowing."

Zenkichi laughed. "Nah. The Phantom Thieves kinda tarnished their image already. If anything, we've taken their Treasure in a way."

Opening his laptop, Zenkichi began to type. Chie stared at the office outside the door as she spoke.

"What are you gonna type?"

"The Hasegawa Report. So that the government has a clearer image on what they're up against sooner or later."

Chie nods her head until she gave a suggestion.

"How you also type something else?"

"Like what?"

A wide grin escaped Chie's face, making Zenkichi amused a bit.

"Phantom Protocol. We run our lives and how we operate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending part was somewhat similar to the last scene in Captain Marvel, where Fury began his proposal on the Avengers Initiative.
> 
> As for Yukiko... oh, you know what that meant.
> 
> On Akane's comment on Persona users coming from broken families....:  
> \- Yukari is neglected by her mom (to the point of resenting her entirely) while her dad died.  
> \- Yuki's parents died.  
> \- Akihiko lost his entire family.  
> \- Mitsuru lost her father to Ikutski.  
> \- Ken lost his mother.  
> \- Kanji (as of the first chapter) lost his mom.  
> \- Ryuji is raised alone by a single parent (his mom) and resented the neglector (his father).  
> \- Yusuke lost his mother and the father figure in Madarame after he revealed the truth.  
> \- Makoto lost her parents.  
> \- Haru lost her parents (Kunikazu being assassinated).  
> \- Futaba lost Wakaba.  
> \- Akechi lost his mom.  
> \- Sumire lost Kasumi.  
> \- Zenkichi lost his wife.
> 
> So yeah. Being a Persona user is not easy at all.
> 
> Stay tuned for Yuki, Yukari, Sho, and Mitsuru in the next chpter, "Reunion"!


	6. Epilogue 6: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Zenkichi makes his testimony to the media in regards of his involvement, with Chie and Yukiko as his companions. Later on, Zenkichi files 'The Hasegawa Report', which is meant to lecture the government on the other-worldly enemies, and the 'Phantom Protocol' which is made to counter the government's plan to call them whenever they want in times of crisis.
> 
> Now:
> 
> Yuki and Yukari plan to spend an entire day together en route to Iwatodai, but not before doing a few things first in Tokyo.

_**May 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Tokyo Public Cemetery, Kanda  
Time: 0730 hours** _

All alone in a plot 140 steps away from the gates of the cemetery lies a grave containing two photographs and a pair of glasses. The tombstone reads: **Takuto Maruki. Beloved friend, bravest man.** Sitting in front of it is Makoto Yuki, who looks at the tombstone with a crestfallen expression.

"You know.... I always wondered how things would happen if you didn't get impaled by Mitsuru-san back at the Machida buildings." He spoke. "Maybe I wouldn't mind being your friend and all, even if it would have been confusing between you and your other self."

The photographs on the tomb reveal to be a photo of him and Rumi.... and a photo of him and Ren's crew during their time against Manahashi.

"The photos here gave me an impression that you're a goofy guy. But your spirit seems so.... bright but broken... eh, I dunno how to say any more words."

The wind blew between them as Yuki pins the photos back to the stone to prevent them from flying away.

"That was close. Yukari said that photos for the dead are a form of memento so that even the soul can be proud of the people they spent time with when they were still living."

Yuki pats the stone and wipes off any dirt on top of the grave. He turns around and sees Shibusawa and Rumi talking as they approach him.

"I guess your childhood buddies are here with a new photo. I'll come back soon."

He stood up and interacts with the two.

"You must be Rumi." He offered his hand. Rumi hesitates, but Shibusawa recognizes him and gives her the green light.

"It's okay. He helped Takuto."

"N-Nice to meet you, I guess."

"What brings you here, boy blue?" Shibusawa tried to lighten the mood.

"Just came to talk to Takuto. A lot of what-ifs in my head." He honestly replied.

"Yeah. I guess I'm here for the same reason." Rumi somberly replied.

Yuki carefully chose his next words. "You three must be close."

"Oh, not me. He and Rumi were the closer ones, being childhood sweethearts and all." Shibusawa felt an elbow onto his ribs.

"You were still our friend in high school. You just happened to transfer in senior year only."

Yuki chuckled. "Well, I know that feeling."

The two friends smiled at Yuki before they heard Yukari calling him out.

"Yuki! You gonna take a while?"

"Huh? You're dating Yukari Takeba?" Rumi wondered while Shibusawa snickered behind her.

"I'll leave that to your imagination, Rumi-san." Yuki gave a humble yet cocky smile as he bade them farewell. Yukari starts the engine of her convertible as Yuki enters in the passenger seat.

"You know who they are?" She asked.

"The guy is Jiinpachi Shibusawa, a friend of Takuto Maruki's. He tried to help us, but Maruki brushed him off due to how dangerous infiltrating the Machida building was."

"And the girl?"

"Rumi Ozawa. His ex-fiance, based from what I've heard. She works a lot of part-time jobs to make up for the losses she incurred years ago."

"Damn. Maruki doesn't have that much friends..." Yukari looked at the rearview mirror with a sad look. "I feel bad that he just died to reveal the secrets of the Arcadia."

"Mitsuru-san didn't intentionally do it. It just..... happened." Yuki wanted to defend Mitsuru, but her viciousness in the encounter clouded his betterment of the judgment.

Yukari then had an idea to remove the depressive thoughts.

"Wanna take a trip down memory lane?"

"You mean Iwatodai? It'll take us a long time to reach there."

"Don't worry. I got that covered." She replied with a confident smile....

.

.

.

.... which faded when the paparazzi caught them together in the car.

"Shit. Should have taken the shortcut." She hissed.

"You want me to take care of them?" He offered.

"No need. I got a better idea." She then takes a detour and confuses the paparazzi following them. Eventually, she lost them with relief before nearly running over someone.

"Look out!"

"Oh crap!"

The car swerves in time and nearly crashes. Yuki exits the door and, to Yukari's surprise and anger, greets the figure who almost died.

"Hey, Minazuki." He spoke in a deadpan tone.

"You could have killed me with that bullshit driving of yours, Takeba!" Sho raised a fist at Yukari.

"Your fault for standing in the middle of the damn road!" She retorted. Sho then waves her off.

"Tch. Whatever. Now if you'll excuse my sorry ass, I'm paying Mitsuru a visit."

Yukari glared at him. "Aren't you wanted though!? Plus, what happened to the probationary trial?!"

"I got let go. I'm a free man, as of last week."

"That explains why you weren't in Ren's graduation." Yuki blurted.

"Seriously, Yuki!?"

"Why would I be in Joker's graduation?" Sho scratched his head. "Don't tell me all ya butt monkeys went there."

Yukari stared at him with a look that says 'Would you care at all?'. The redheaded assassin sighed.

"I give up." He turned his back on them and continued walking. "If you're planning to join me, then fine."

Yukari and Yuki looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, at least we can try to avoid the paparazzi by talking to Mitsuru, I guess." Yukari theorized.

_**Location: Tokyo Maximum Correctional Facility  
Time: 0830 hours** _

After explaining to the guards that Sho isn't an escaped convict anymore, Yukari and Yuki tag along with him as he sets an appointment to talk to Mitsuru. As the former senpai enters the visitor's lounge, she was taken aback at the visitors.

"Takeba? Yuki? And... Minazuki?"

"Hey, Mitsuru..."

"Mitsuru..."

"Kirijo."

Mitsuru sat down and looked at the three of them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to be alone in the visit until these schmucks nearly killed me with their car. On why they joined... I dunno."

"Aw, shut up! Be glad we're kind enough to save your ass from false accusation and stuff."

"Both of you quit it already. You can be children sometimes."

"Yuki..."

"Excuse you?"

Mitsuru can't help but laugh a bit. Seeing her laugh brought a smile to Yukari's face.

"There's the Mitsuru we know and love." She said.

"I still cannot redeem myself for what I have done, Takeba. You know that." Mitsuru replied with a frown. Sho's comment didn't help in removing the sorrowful disposition.

"Yeah, no shit. You poisoned me twice, had us all killed once, killed the good Maruki, and caused a shit ton of damage throughout the country."

"Hey! We're not here to rub your shit on her face!" Yukari elbowed him as Mitsuru laughed again.

"Phrasing, Yukari."

"Yeah, Yukari. You're disgusting." Yuki remarked at the jest, making Yukari pout.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sho then laughed as she felt angrier than usual.

"You didn't get it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, you didn't get the shit-awful phrasing? Hoo, man! Ha! HAHAHAHA!"

"Wasn't funny though." Yuki stared at Sho blankly until the redheaded man stopped.

Mitsuru then cuts to the chase. "So what is it you three want from me?"

Sho started. "Well, for one.... I wanna be part of your Shadow Operatives crap now."

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"Yukari, my ears."

"You heard me, Kirijo." Sho crossed his arms and grinned. "I wanna join your elite team now."

A guard heard him and asked. "But aren't you all supposed to be in hiding and all that stuff?"

Yukari turned her eyes to him and said, "Well, if we weren't celebrities and all... maybe we would."

"Right. Sorry, Ma'am."

Sho snickered as he continued. "Now, as for my compensation, I would like to have my swords upgraded... a monthly pay of 50,000 yen... a month worth supply of instant noodles... and nice sunglasses."

Mitsuru looked at him dumbfounded. "Uh, Minazuki.... Haven't you heard? All Kirijo assets now belong to the government. I'm technically bankrupt."

"WHAT!?" HE shot up from his seat with shock and disbelief. "You're telling me I'm about to join a non-profit squad?!"

"Yukari, can you tell him instead?" Mitsuru said with a deadpan tone that her face would otherwise betray.

"The Shadow Operatives have ALWAYS been a non-profit group. Though Kirijo Corps' bankruptcy was so sudden that we had to grab our gear before everything else got confiscated."

"AW, SONUVAB-"

Mitsuru tapped the glass between them. "Don't worry, Sho. I do have something that can make up for it."

"Like what?"

Mitsuru blows onto the glass and writes something with her finger. _Manor._

"No fucking way!" Sho's jaw dropped.

"Mitsuru, are you serious?" Yukari stared at her with concern.

"I heard it comes with 12 servants, a chaperone, and a personal gardener." Yuki added.

"Yuki, you're not helping! This is Kirijo Manor we're talking about!"

"Lighten up, Yukari."

"Ugh, remind me again why I loved you."

"I don't know. Ask yourself that."

"You blue-headed asshole."

Mitsuru smiled at the sight of Yukari and Yuki having fun while Sho remained frozen. It's been a while since she saw her friends in high spirits, but a part of her knows that her being in jail is for the best.

"I know it isn't in the best circumstances, but it is what it is."

"So I own a freaking mansion now......"

While Yukari and Yuki bickered, Mitsuru can only stare at the window at the end of the lounge. Sho noticed her and tapped the glass again.

"Yo! You suddenly daydreaming?"

"S-Sorry, Minazuki."

"Mind if you can tell me one more thing?"

Mitsuru stared at him again.

"Do you think I'm like, the dark horse of the group?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I remember Narukami telling me back then that I'm like him, Amamiya, and Akechi. I don't know what he meant though."

Yuki took the chance to push Yukari's face off of his ears and told Sho the meaning. "Well, Narukami... Amamiya... and myself are Wild Cards. We summon multiple Personas at our own will. Akechi has the ability to turn people psychotic while controlling them. You have the power to amplify the bloodlust among everything and weaken things with the touch of your sword. If anything, we are all different in a way."

"Huh." was all Sho can say. "I guess I'll, uh, think about it. Sounds like too much hard work."

Yukari can only slap her face while Mitsuru sighed deeply.

"Are you referring to the responsibilities of a special Persona users or the handling of the mansion?"

"T-The first one, of course!"

After more chats before their time was up, Yuki and Yukari bid Mitsuru and Sho farewell as they have to settle for one last request. And while waiting for the guard to bring Mitsuru a few papers and a pen, Sho looked at Yukari and Yuki walking together.

"You ever had one of those, Kirijo?"

"Hmm?"

"You know. Relationships."

"Why ask?"

"They sicken me."

Mitsuru chuckled. "If only it were under different circumstances...." Her face was met by Sho's shit-eating grin.

"What does that mean?"

"N-Nothing!" Mitsuru felt a faint red tint on her face.

"I call bullshit, Kirijo. You're glad you saw him, aren't you?"

Mitsuru pinched her nose bridge while Sho enjoyed embarrassing her as they wait.

_**Location: Iwatodai Train Station  
Time: 1615 hours** _

After opting to use the train to avoid getting attention, Yukari and Yuki arrive in Iwatodai. To be frank, Yuki was amazed at how Iwatodai developed.

"Holy crap, never would I thought the entire place can improve."

"Yeah. I mean, not all places were renovated, but at least they turned things up a notch." Yukari smiled.

Yuki then pulls a dick move. "So how's the love hotel?"

"Of all places, you just had to remember that!?" She wasn't happy with Yuki's memory.

"Well, yeah. Your super slap worked on me and Junpei."

Yukari muttered under her breath. "Sometimes, I wish I was the one slapping."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She laughed awkwardly as they went along the road. They stopped along the old school as they witness Ryuji and Shiho training themselves on their own in the track area. Rather than interacting with them in the middle of their workout, the two continued walking until Yuki says something.

"I didn't expect that Ryuji Sakamoto would return here."

"He was here before?"

"Yeah. He was the brat who wouldn't leave me alone while I was watching Rio and Yuko run like hell." He placed his finger on his chin. "Now that I think about it, did he use th-"

Yukari interrupted him before he could finish. "A broken fence?"

"Heh. Same old kid."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said with a reassuring smile.

The next place they pass by was the Umbre Mall, formerly known as Paulownia Mall.

"Why did they change the name though?"

"I think they were trying to go for the edgy, new-gen style?"

"You sound uncertain of that, Yukari."

"Shut up."

As the two enter, heads turned towards Yukari as gossip began to be passed around. The brunette sighed in defeat.

"I give up."

"Finally."

Yuki received a playful jab on his shoulder.

Night falls, and the two arrive in the old dorms.

"I wonder if I still fit my bed...."

"Well, if you can't fit in your bed..... we can always share mine." Yukari nervously blurted out at Yuki's thought.

"What?"

"What?"

The blue-haired boy shrugged as he opened the door to see a few people with food and other decorations in the main lobby.

"WELCOME BACK!"

Stunned, Yuki analyzed the area.

_Junpei.... Fuuka.... Chihiro... Rio... Yuko... Kazushi... Kenji.... Wait a minute........_

"Surprise!" Aigis and Labrys show up from the kitchen with a roasted pig. "Welcome home, Yuki-san!"

"To think you'd be alive again after 10 years!" _Ah, Kazushi. Your brashness never goes away, even when you can be blunt._

"It's nice to see ya alive and kicking!" _Rio.... I wonder if she's the one who set up Sakamoto and Suzui in Gekkoukan earlier..._

"It's finally nice to see you once again." _Yuko. I wonder if you're still checking on Rio every now and then._

"Ah, this feels awesome. The Hunting Trio has returned!" _Hunting Trio? The hell you talking about, Kenji?_

"The hell you talking about, Kenji?" _My thoughts exactly, Junpei._

"What? Don't tell me you forgot about our memories back in high school."

"Hey! We weren't hunting down older women like YOU!"

"Suddenly denying that fact, Iori!?"

"To be fair, Iori-san has a point."

"Rio!?"

"You did hit on a lot of teachers despite them giving you failing grades."

"T-That was out of love when I intentionally failed!"

"You never planned on graduating at all to begin with?" _Now Fuuka is part of this._

"I do remember something about you, Kenji-kun." _Aigis?_

"Damnit, robot! Don't you dare bring that up!"

"I remember one time where he was looking up something on the internet called porn. He kept typing-"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Yukari figured out what it was about and blurted. "EW! You're into grandmas now, Kenji?!"

"What?! I didn't say I was into grandmas! I was into mamas!"

"So a MILF hunter then?" _God, I am so confused at what's going on._

"Eh, something like that."

"Dude, you did not just admit to that."

"Kenj, you're in front of a lot of girls. Remember?"

Yuki remained quiet while everyone began grilling Kenji for his interest in MILFs. A knock on the door was heard as Junpei opened it.

"What the fuck!? Mitsuru!?"

Everyone turned their heads to see Mitsuru standing there along with a few police officers outside. Behind her is Sho, who had a smug look on his face.

"Hello, everyone."

"What a s-s-surprise!" Even Chihiro lost her composure.

Mitsuru looked around and saw the party stuff. "It seems I'm interrupting."

"No, you aren't!" Yukari and Fuuka said simultaneously. Sho groaned.

"Come on! Where's the deed to the mansion?"

"Hang on. It should be here."

Mitsuru glanced at Yuki for a bit then pulled him for a kiss in the lips. Everyone's eyes went very wide.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, Yuki." Mitsuru apologized with a blush. Yuki looked at Yukari, who was intensely blushing.

"Aren't you gonna be mad at her or something, since you love me and all?"

"WHA- THE NERVE OF YOU, MAKOTO YUKI!" Yukari was unsure whether to be mad or embarrassed.

"It's okay, Takeba. I have no intention of stealing your new boyfriend from you."

"Now, hold on a minute!"

"I am detecting hormonal triggers in Yukari-san's body system."

"Aigis, shut it!"

"She ain't kidding. You're heating up quite a lot, Yuka-san."

"Can it, Labrys!" She groaned and covered her face. "Some reunion this turned out to be....."

Yuki walked to the door and asked the police officers to join them in the party. Although reluctant, the officers took up the offer after the mention of roasted pig.

The rest of the night, although half-fun due to Mitsuru returning to prison after securing the documents for Sho, was an enjoyable one. Because in what seems to be the first time for everyone did Makoto Yuki give the biggest smile he has ever given.

"Thanks, everyone. It feels good to be home."

Now it was Yukari's turn to kiss him in the lips, and it only took Junpei's stupidity to post it on the internet. Sho nudged him not to, but due to how engrossed Yukari was to making out with him, he joined the photo-taking. Chihiro, Rio, Yuko, and Fuuka shook their heads in disbelief while Kazushi contemplated.

_Thirteen hours later...._

Yukari wakes up to the sight of Yuki next to her. Looking under the sheets, she only saw herself wearing only her panties while Yuki was only in his jeans. One idea came into her mind as it crept onto her spine.

_Holy shit.... Did we just..._

She then received a call from Akihiko.

"Akihiko-san?"

_"Hey, Yukari! You didn't tell me you and Yuki locked lips already."_

"Wait a minute! How did you-"

Another voice answered for her. _"It's all over the news, Yukari-san."_

"Sae-san?"

Another call was made. "Hang on, lemme put you on hold for a bit."

_"Hello?"_

"Ken-kun? What's up?" Her tone was more of terrified than welcoming.

"Did you and Yuki-san.... you know..."

_"Oh, hey Ken!"_

_"Sanada-san?"_

_"Oh, hello there, Amada-kun."_

_"And Niijima-san?"_

"WAIT A SECOND! How on Earth did you two know!?"

Another call came, but it was from Sho.

"Minazuki!"

_"Holy shit, you should have seen the look on your face in that photo! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Yukari can then hear the TV from downstairs reporting about it. Sprinting out of bed while grabbing a few clothes, she ran downstairs and saw the news report.

_**ENTERTAINMENT: Neo Featherman star Yukari Takeba now confirms relationship with mystery man** _

She analyzed the angle and concluded to one thing.

"JUNPEI, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She runs out of the dorms to look for Junpei, with Yuki coming down the stairs. Unsure of what happened, he goes back upstairs to sleep, oblivious at the news report.

_________________________________________________________________________ **CAMEO TIME** ______________________________________________________________________________________

In LeBlanc, a mischievous girl laughs as the news broke in.

"Mwehehehe. Ship confirmed! Thank you, Iori-san and Minazuki-san!" She said as she closed her laptop and ate her curry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter had too many cameos from non-centric characters. Luckily, this was Yuki-Yukari-Sho-Mitsuru centric. But shamelessly, I kinda ended up on the Yuki-Yukari ship on the second half of this chapter. Apologies for that.
> 
> As for Sho owning Kirijo Manor now, it'll be up to your imagination on how he'll renovate the place. (Or not.)
> 
> As for Mitsuru being bold to make out with Yuki in front of everyone, that's gonna be another mental note for them that Mitsuru has confessed her feelings. (If you read the main story before this, you would now realize why Mitsuru had Yuki's Evoker and a portrait of him in the mansion.)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next epilogue (which would cameo Mitsuru and Sho as well), "Two Princes and an Heiress", starring Goro, Naoto, and Haru!


	7. Epilogue 7: Two Princes and An Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Yuki and Yukari joined Sho in visiting Mitsuru before heading out for their reunion with the others in Iwatodai. Things end hilariously when Yukari is suddenly scandalized by Junpei over her relationship with Yuki.
> 
> Now:
> 
> Haru and Naoto borrow Akechi as part of his rehabilitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, "Old Times", and "Reunion" are the only chapters that somehow cross over together that makes the events aligned. Hence, the multiple cameos occurring. (Yeah, I just realized that at the last second)
> 
> Anyways, let's begin!

_**May 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Tokyo Maximum Correctional Facility  
Time: 1000 hours** _

"I call bullshit, Kirijo. You're glad you saw him, aren't you?"

Sho began to tease Mitsuru for her infatuation towards Makoto Yuki. No less than 15 minutes later, Sho huffed as he grew tired of Mitsuru's denial. As the police officer returned with a few documents, he was accompanied by Naoto and Haru.

"What the f- The hell you doing here, Shirogane?"

"I'd ask the same, Sho."

Sho then explained that he will be owning Kirijo Manor as gifted by Mitsuru to compensate for the disbandment of the Shadow Operatives. Naoto expressed her shock while Haru expressed delight.

"Impossible!"

"How charming! Congratulations, Minazuki-kun!"

Sho blushed at Haru's sudden comment. "Tis nothin'."

"Would you like me to assist in renovating the mansion?"

"Wait, Okumura-san. I don't think-"

Haru shook her head with demand. "No. I volunteer to help you in renovating the mansion, which is why we're bringing a third person with us."

Naoto whipped her head in worry. "O-O-Okumura? Are you serious right now?"

"We'll just bring him around to carry the bags and equipment." Her eyes went cold. "It'll be the first of many punishments for him, since he is alive once again."

Mitsuru looked at Haru with amusement while Sho and Naoto felt their spines chilling.

_Just how sadistic is this chick?_

_I'm sensing those yandere vibes Yosuke told me._

As the door behind Mitsuru opened, a boy with long brown hair appears and sits next to her.

"What in the fuck?"

"My thoughts exactly. When did you become a hippie with that hair of yours?" Sho started laughing as Naoto sat in front of Akechi.

"Akechi, we are here on Haru Okumura's request to supposedly rehabilitate you." Naoto said sheepishly while scratching her nape.

"Supposedly? Whatever is your plan, I am not going to partake it."

Haru slammed her hand onto the table, startling everyone before she puts her hand on the hole and grabbed Akechi by the collar.

"Hey! You're prison guards, damnit! Do something!" Akechi snarled at the guards, who refused to pry Haru away.

"You are NOT going to deny this humble request of mine, Akechi-kun! Here I am, offering you a chance to actually live a normal life and you plan to reject the helping hand?!"

She pulled her hand and slammed his face onto the barrier.

"I will not hesitate to do it again if you reject it further."

"Go ahead. I dare you." Akechi would later on regret saying that as Haru slammed his face harder, giving him a nosebleed.

"Akechi-kun," Naoto spoke up, "for the sake of everyone here and your dashing face, please accept it."

Groaning and wincing in pain, Akechi had no choice but to accept it.

"Fine.... But don't ever think about smashing my face again."

Haru gave him the creepiest glare he could ever face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Akechi...."

After signing a waiver for his day out of the prison (along with Mitsuru's), Naoto and Haru then began dragging along Akechi to the nearest cafe. However, Akechi refuses and suggests the Big Bang Burger Challenge since according to him, prison food is for vermin deserving to be in the prison. As they arrive in Shibuya, people began to draw whispers and rumors regarding Akechi. Naoto was surprised that no one is talking about her.

"Huh. Was expecting a warm welcome." She blurted out with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm expecting no one to ask me fucking questions while I eat." Akechi growled as Haru arrives with the Black Hole Burger, with sports a massive size of 2 feet high and 2 feet wide.

"I hope you'll enjoy the first round, Akechi-kun. That is, if you can beat Sumire-chan's record."

"What?"

Naoto removed her beret and closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Well, Ren-kun has defeated you thrice in terms of Phantom Thieves experience." Haru intentionally made her voice loud so everyone can hear. "And I'm told that you hate losing, so if you can't beat Sumire-chan's record of 10 minutes against the Black Hole Burger.... I'm afraid I'm gonna have to call you a big loser forever."

A lot of _Oooohs_ and snickers can be heard as Akechi scowled. "You take me for a fool, Okumura-san?!"

"Indeed. And to give you more humiliation, I'll let Shirogane-san join in as well!"

"Wha- Hey, wait a sec!" Naoto attempted to object, but suddenly someone from the crowd yelled.

"HEY! WHOEVER WINS THE CHALLENGE GETS TO KEEP THE MONIKER 'DETECTIVE PRINCE'!"

People began betting on who will win.

"Are they seriously thinking that this is some game?" Naoto pinched her nose bridge when Haru returns with 5 more Black Hole Burgers.

"WHAT!?"

"You can't be serious, Okumura-san?"

"Ehehehe. It'll be fun!" She joyfully chimed, much to Naoto and Akechi's chagrin. "Make your bets, ladies and gentlemen! This is an Okumura Foods' Special Event!"

"Are you trying to make us look like gambling chicken!?" Akechi expressed his rage and attempts to remove the cuffs. "I will not tolerate such bullshit on my account!"

Haru slapped his face so hard it echoed the entire Central Street.

"Hush now, Second Detective Prince. It makes me want to think that you'll forever prefer being second best." She teased him to add more fuel to his fire.

"How is this rehabilitation, Okumura?" Naoto lashed out impatiently.

Haru glared at her with murderous intent. "Surely, you wouldn't enjoy eating it in your underwear now, would you?"

_Christ, this woman is going to be the death for everyone._

"Or would you rather eat the burgers with ants all over your body?"

_Forget being the death of me! This is the devil incarnate!_

Naoto surrendered and stared at her burger.

"I'm not gonna lose to you."

"Huh?"

Akechi forcefully destroyed the cuffs with his bare strength, impressing a few girls.

_For a criminal, he seems pretty dashing again._

_It is Goro Akechi, after all._

_I wouldn't mind him losing. I dig bad boys, after all._

Akechi smirked smugly and looked at Naoto.

"Now then. Shall we begin?"

Haru raised a green handkerchief. "Ready? Set?" She then drops it for the two Detective Princes (Princess, in Naoto's case) to begin eating.

_God, I miss eating NON-PRISONER FOOD THAT MAKES ME CONSIDER CANNIBALISM._

_My word! The taste of this is burger is out of this world!_

Everyone began streaming the contest to the internet. After both finished their second burgers, they contemplated on their thirds.

"Urk! I regret accepting this challenge." Akechi murmured.

"I don't know if my stomach can take it..." Naoto groaned.

But Akechi isn't determined to lose. He then takes his shirt off (causing girls to scream at his physically fit abdomen) and began chowing down the third. Naoto observed how his stomach didn't get big despite eating two mega burgers.

_I don't believe it! He hasn't grown a pound after eating those burgers!_

She reciprocated and chowed on her burger as well before realizing that Akechi won.

"I WIN! TAKE IT ALL! ALL OF IT!"

Haru raised his hand to declare him the winner, but people were more amazed that Naoto kept eating despite the loss and STILL paid for the meal.

________________________________________________________________________ **CAMEO TIME** _______________________________________________________________________________________

In Inaba, the Four Horsemen of Junes were shocked with what they saw on Yosuke's new laptop.

"Naoto sure ate those burgers well." Yosuke commented.

"Sheesh, as if looking at Ren eat the Big Bang Burger Challenge and smugly won all three was bad enough for my tongue." Morgana groaned at the memory of it.

"So she can take stuff that big, huh?" Kanji muttered, which caught Teddie's attention.

"Are you really that big, Kanji?"

"THE HELL, TED!? WHAT MADE YA SAY THAT!?"

"I don't know. I mean, we did see each other pee in the same restroom one time and-"

"YOU PEEPED ON ME WHILE I WAS TAKING A PISS!? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Yosuke and Morgana wished they wouldn't hear Kanji and Teddie bickering about the former's length.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The afternoon went further with Haru shopping for home materials. Surely enough, she isn't backing down from her offer to help Sho in renovating Kirijo Mansion. With Naoto holding on to the paint cans, curtains, and wallpapers while Akechi held on to the tools like the drills, shovel, and rollers, Haru cheerfully popped the car's hatchback open and lets them place it there.

"Remind me again why Sho Minazuki of all people gets Kirijo Mansion." Akechi shook his head in disbelief.

"Apparently, Mitsuru told him that being a Shadow Operative doesn't guarantee any benefits at all. So rather than shun him away for what he contributed in saving Earth X, she gave him the mansion." Naoto explained.

"But Mitsuru-san should have a room in there. It is still her home, regardless." Haru empathized.

"No need to show that woman too much sympathy, Okumura. May it be known that you two died because she had that damned project hidden in the archives."

"No need to show us your apathy, Akechi-kun. Keep in mind that I still hold you responsible for killing Father and making my life a living fucking hell."

Akechi stayed quiet as he entered the rear seats while Haru and Naoto went in the front.

"Let's drop by my house first. I should have a few fertilizers that Minazuki-san would love."

"I doubt he would want any fertilizers."

"Agreed."

_A few days later...._

Kirijo Manor is now known to the world and for it to suddenly host a party for anyone, it would make headlines. But not everyone went to the party: Yusuke, Ken, Futaba, Koromaru, Haru, Yosuke, Morgana, Yukiko, Teddie, Kanji, Yukari, Yuki, Junpei, Akihiko, Sae, Ryuji, and Makoto were the only ones who attended. Mitsuru was en route to the manor along with two police officers.

The guests arrived and, to their surprise, saw animal hedges on the front. While the mansion is now painted red and black on the exterior, its interior now sports a series of gold, red, white, and silver shades. The dining hall remained as is, but the servants working there now wear punkish clothes. The living room now sports a gaming set and a huge TV whereas the upper floors now contain several anime posters being framed on both sides. Mitsuru's bedroom is left alone as is but Sho has prepared multiple lingerie on her bed for to try with a message:

_"Thanks for the mansion. Here's a gift for ya, since you're such a bombshell and all. ;)"_

For the bathrooms, they had slight changes except for the fact that Sho replaced every toilet bowl with one that has his signature written on the seats. The barracks have now been destroyed and decommissioned to be replaced by a gazebo and a shooting range. The guest's bedroom is now his, filled with weapons, a drum set, and mini-fridges. The leisure lounge is now perked up a notch with an additional billiards table, darts zone, a light-gun arcade, and air hockey.

"How fascinating!" Yusuke framed his fingers as he began admiring what happened to the Kirijo Manor. "It's as if he did a huge makeover to this."

"Yeah. Glad he took out the barracks coz that shit is giving me bad memories." Akihiko rubbed his head.

"Nice place." Yuki blurted out with Yukari hugging his arm.

"To think Sho has quite the taste."

"Yeah. Shame Yu and Rise couldn't be here." Yosuke lamented.

"It was something about some down time or something, so we probably don't know." Morgana perked up his voice.

Haru kept taking photos of the place and giggled, catching Makoto's attention.

"Haru, are you okay?"

"Oh, nothing."

A waiter approaches them with drinks. Ryuji, being impolite and all, spits out the drink when he realized who the waiter was.

"AKECHI!?"

"Zip it, Sakamoto. This is only a one-time thing before I return to prison." He hissed more when Futaba, Teddie, and Morgana laughed at him.

"Here you go, my guests."

"NAOTO!?"

Kanji held his nose to avoid a nosebleed as he sees Naoto wearing a maid outfit.

"Why are you wearing that? You look cute." Yukiko inspected her outfit.

"This is our.... punishment."

Haru cleared her throat, making everyone know that both Detective Princes have done something that is to be unspoken of. A maid then announces Mitsuru's arrival and, to her astonishment, was surprised that the mansion was well-renovated.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mitsuru-san!" Haru bowed with a smile.

"C'est magnifique! Your home style is fitting for a place like this, Okumura."

Sae then interrupted them. "Mind if I ask? Where is Sho Minazuki?"

A voice bellowed from the stairs.

"Right here, Miss Niijima."

Walking down the stairs is Sho, who had a complete makeover. His red hair now has gray streaks and is combed slick, his green military trenchcoat is replaced by a scarlet pinstripe coat with a white polo shirt under it, scarlet pinstriped pants, and Victorian boots.

"What the eff?"

"Minazuki?"

"Dude, he looks like a millionaire now!"

"Master Akechi, Miss Shirogane... you may now change to your special attires at this once."

"Finally!"

"Thank you, Sho-kun."

As the two ran off, Mitsuru approached Sho to talk to him. Meanwhile, Haru went to the kitchen to taste the food that they will be having. As soon as they began setting the table for dinner, Haru arrives with two full courses on each hand and a bag of bread hanging on her mouth as she distributes it thoroughly. Akechi and Naoto return to shock everyone with what they're wearing. Akechi resumed his Prince outfit from his old Phantom Thief days while Naoto sports a navy blue gown which teases her cleavage, aggrevating Kanji more.

Sho taps his glass with a spoon and cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my first house party. Don't be deceived by how this place looks now since it is under my ownership. Although I can reassure you one thing: you will all be enjoying the night as you please."

Sho then removes his coat and flashes his signature toothy grin. "LET'S DIG IN!"

Haru and Naoto can only laugh awkwardly while Akechi joins in the rabid eating, competing with Ryuji and Kanji in the process. Futaba just brought her plate to the gaming area and just played while everyone is making a mess in the dining hall.

The heiress and the detective then went out to the front lawn and looked at the hedges. Naoto then spoke up.

"I don't know how you did it, Okumura, but you're letting Akechi enjoy himself too much with control."

Haru giggled. "You just need to show more intimidation."

"Right. Though I would ask you one thing."

Haru leaned in to hear her questionn.

"Why do you have a sexual torture dungeon in your basement?"

"Oh, that's not mine. My maids own that."

Naoto was shocked at the conclusion, but pressed further. "But the whip in your room..."

"I use it as a fly swatter."

"And the leather cuffs?"

"Helps me with my gardening."

"... and the axe?"

"My ultimate Phantom Thief weapon. That is to be untouched for good."

"Okay."

The two sat in silence before both sighed deeply.

"I made things awkward, didn't I?"

"Yes, Shirogane-san."

_"EAT IT! EAT THE DAMN MEAT, YOU COWARD!"_

_"I PREFER MY OWN MEAT, AKECHI!"_

Naoto blushed intensely at the phrasing of Akechi and Sho since they have now created a warzone in dinner. Haru, on the other hand, stood up and pats her head as she ran off to join the fight.

"I can't believe I spent my entire 4 days with a pack of imbeciles.... Good grief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought Sho was gonna be prim and proper after owning Kirijo Manor? NOPE.
> 
> Also, his appearance should be based off Yoshikage Kira from Diamond is Unbreakable. (Slick, streaked hair.... pinstripe clothing).
> 
> As for Haru and her owning a few BDSM stuff, she uses it as modern day items that help her in her daily routine. Half of that girl's head is innocence.
> 
> Stay tuned for "Fire and Ice", as it begins the exclusive two-person epilogues!


	8. Epilogue 8: Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Haru and Naoto monitor Akechi in his rehab. Things go wrong when both Detective Princes are challenged by Haru as well as volunteering to fix Kirijo Manor for Sho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So this epilogue is going to be long as fuck. But it helps in giving a proper rekindling of a friendship that has been strained due to the circumstances and stakes at risk in the events of the main story. Here, Ann and Shiho are going to be the main focus with a few minor characters.
> 
> Enjoy the first long epilogue!

_**May 14, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Station Square  
Time: 0800 hours** _

Shiho Suzui arrives in Shibuya with a determined look. Having promised her parents the other night about her results in the entrance exams, she was both glad and sad that her parents finally gave her the freedom to live her life now. She scanned around the square as people recognized her for her actions not too long ago.

_Hey, it's Shiho Suzui!_

_The girl with the ice powers that helped the Phantom Thieves?_

_You moron! She IS a Phantom Thief!_

_Phantom Thief name?_

"Diamond." She answered one of the people talking about her. Suddenly, she realized some want a selfie with her or even a simple autograph.

_Now I'm really living the celebrity life. This really is fucking scary...._

After accommodating the fans, Shiho sat in Big Bang Burger for a bit while eavesdropping on what happened with Akechi and Naoto not too long ago.

"So Akechi won the challenge, huh?" She mumbled to herself. "I guess even a psychopath has room in that stomach after eating scraps."

She began eating three Saturn Burgers and checked her phone for her schedule.

"Due to what just happened nearly two months ago.... I'm pretty sure I got time before classes start." She smiled as she wrapped up and made her way to the University of East Shinjuku for her enrollment as a medical student. Upon arrival, some students began to pester her again (not that she is that harsh to them and all) and suddenly gave her some special treatment. Ignoring whatever they're doing, Shiho carries on with her enrollment and officially lists herself in the Health Care Department as a Nursing student. Informed that her classes begin the following week, Shiho thanks the dean and continues her day normally while informing everyone of the good news.

" _ **Group Chat: Phantom Thieves**_

**Diamond:** I got in U.E.S., baby!

 **Panther:** OMG SHIHO CONGRATS!

 **Joker:** Well done, partner!

 **Panther:** Partner?

 **Violet:** With Morgana-senpai hanging out with Teddie-senpai, Shiho-senpai is now his new partner-in-crime.

 **Diamond:** Buuuuut you're still his prized treasure, Sumire. He'd pick you over me anyway.

 **Violet:** I, uh....

 **Diamond:** Speaking of which, I heard Shujin will re-open this June after the damage it had sustained during the incident.

 **Skull:** Yeah.

 **Joker:** What the hell happened while I was KO'd?

 **Skull:** Shujin became a castle again, Madarame's old shack got destroyed coz the Infinite Spring rose outta nowhere, Okumura Foods HQ got overwhelmed by robots, AAAAAAAND the government district was surrounded by Shadows with bunny ears and SWAT gear.

 **Panther:** Wow. You remembered every single thing from not too long ago.

 **Oracle:** Maybe you should use that noggin' of yours in the entrance exams.

 **Skull:** Aw, shuddup! I got in a college already!

 **Diamond:** A community college?

 **Skull:** Yeah. Nothing fancy, but hey. College is college.

 **Violet:** But where though?

 **Skull** : Osaka. Ma and I are transferring this June.

 **Diamond:** And just when I had people to hang out with after my classes.....

 **Fox:** Futaba, Makoto, and I are still around. Worry not, Shiho.

 **Oracle:** If Inari does something, I'll tell Makoto to kick his ass ASAP.

 **Fox:** I will abandon all hope that you will be making more friends when classes resume.

 **Oracle:** Zip it, lean beans! I got Sumire to chill around with me!

 **Joker:** Not gonna happen, Futaba.

 **Oracle:** WHAT!? Why??

 **Violet:** We're not telling.

 **Panther:** Tell us or else.

 **Violet:** Or else what?

 **Noir:** Mako-chan will give you the ultimate attack.

 **Joker:** FISTS

 **Skull:** OF

 **Oracle:** JUSTICE!

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Why am I the only one whose nickname is not changed, Futaba?

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Also, you better tell us, Violet."

Shiho received a separate message from Ren.

_"Oh, Dear Debonair: Sumire wants to try to prank everyone. Don't say a word."_

Grinning in amusement, Shiho waited until the pranking began.

" **Violet:** I'm pregnant.

 **Skull:** Oh, for a moment there we thought it was se- WHAT!?

 **Panther:** H-Huh!? For real!?

 **Oracle:** WHAAAAAAAAAA

 **Noir:** Already? Quite quicker than I expected.

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Ren, what the hell were you thinking?

 **Joker:** It just happened, okay?

 **Violet:** It must have been after what happened in the Platinum Star.....

 **Oracle:** I'm not ready to be an aunt! I don't even know how to be one!

 **Noir:** Now I have to prepare the gifts for the baby shower....

 **Panther:** HEY! We should be worried whether Ren will marry her now or not.

 **Joker:** We're hitched already. No way in hell we're letting ya ruin our privacy.

 **Fox:** The beauty behind the secrecy! How intriguing...

 **Oracle:** INARI! Think of beinng a normal uncle instead of a weird one.

 **Skull:** Dude, you two got dirty ONE TIME and now you're a dad?"

Shiho laughed out loud as she received a separate text from Sumire.

_"Phantom Bride: Am I doing well with the prank?"_

Shiho gave her a thumbs-up emoji and replied. "Damn right. I wonder how long it'll last until Ann figures it out."

 _"Phantom Bride: Why?_ _"_

Shiho then typed something about Ann when she didn't notice that the blonde is RIGHT BEHIND her.

"She may be a bad actress, but those bug eyes of hers knows whenever shit hits the fan well."

"Damnit, Shiho. No need to rub on my face."

"Yaaah!"

Shiho falls on her butt after turning around to see Ann with her arms crossed and an unsatisfied glare.

"That wasn't a funny prank, you know." She said with an upset tone.

"Hey, not my idea! Sumire and Ren were the real culprits in this one!" She covered her face with her arms and braced herself for some hitting.

Instead, Ann alerts the team in the group chat.

" **Panther:** False alarm, everyone. It was just a damn prank.

 **Oracle:** How would you know, Ann? You're in New York at this point.

 **Panther:** I'm taking a short stop to Tokyo before I head back for New York. I just happened to find Shiho snickering while everyone panicked.

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Ren.... Sumire.... if I ever catch the both of you together when you return to Tokyo, you two will be answering to me.

 **Violet:** We're busted, Senpai.

 **Joker:** Time to prep the gun.

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** You gave me your gun, remember?

 **Joker:** Right. Now we're screwed.

 **Noir:** That wasn't nice, you too.

 **Fox:** Such is the end of a thrilling mystery I was willing to partake.

 **Oracle:** You were in on this, Shiho!?

 **Diamond:** Now I'm busted.

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** At least we'll see each other more often, _Suzui-san._ "

Shiho shuddered at Makoto's last message before sheepishly grinning at Ann.

"So..... what made ya drop by here?"

"Well," Ann began her reasoning, "after my classmates and I had our short field trip to Seoul, we took a quick stop here to Tokyo for at least two days. For souvenirs and some sight-seeing."

Shiho frowned. "So you're quite busy touring the pompous pricks around?"

Ann snorted. "Not all of them are pompous, ya know. Some are a bit cool once you get to know them."

Shiho stood up and crossed her arms in disapproval. "No way! I am not having any more fans hound over me again."

"Pfft. World-class teen model-turned-superhero here. Remember?"

Shiho then gave a few thoughts before telling Ann something.

"Wanna head for jail?"

"What!? Shiho, are you insane?!"

"... you know what I meant."

Ann began to analyze Shiho's meaning until it struck her.

"You wanna confront Kamoshida?"

"I already did." She answered bluntly. "Don't you wanna prove him that you're stronger than he is?"

"Well, I do. But-"

"Then let's confront the child fucker and let him know his place in the dirt."

Ann was stunned by Shiho's choice of words. Earlier, she saw her as a meek but goofy best friend. Now she just transformed into a cold-hearted person.

"Sh-Shiho...."

"He already knows you're a Phantom Thief by now. Hell, every single bastard you put in jail knows."

Ann cautiously reached her hand out. "Alright then. But only to prove him that we've gotten stronger, okay?"

Shiho nods with determination as they went to the correctional facility.

_**Location: Tokyo Maximum Correctional Facility  
Time: 1145 hours** _

Kamoshida enters the visitor's lounge to find Ann and Shiho waiting for him.

"Takamaki.... and you again."

"Kamoshida."

"Child fucker."

"Seriously, Suzui... don't you have any other insults aside from that?"

"Oh, I do. But that insult alone takes the biggest cake." She smugly answered while messing around with Ann's butt.

"Shiho, will ya knock that off?"

Shiho chuckled. "Sorry, Ann. Can't help but insult this bastard more."

Kamoshida sighed. "Is this what the visit is about? For you to antagonize me more after everything?"

Ann glared at him. "You ruined our lives, Kamoshida. Keep that in mind. Ryuji may not be as level-headed as we are, but we will never forget the atrocities you have given Shujin."

Kamoshida looked at the both of them again. "Listen, girls. Watching you two save the world on that day when shit went down.... I can't help but admire how willing you are to risk your life for each other. Kinda like-"

"How we had to save each other when you sexualized us. We know." Shiho's eyes squinted with anger. "You crossed the fucking line when you shoved that thing of yours into me and broke my pelvis."

Ann shook at Shiho's words, but Shiho herself was unfazed.

"Ann risked her life and limb to keep me afloat, and as forgiving as the bimbo is (Who're you calling a bimbo?), she's as cold-hearted as I am."

Ann glared at him again. "No matter what you do, I'm making sure that every action I do.... it's all for Shiho."

Kamoshida pinched his nose bridge. "And let me guess, Takamaki: you got stronger since we last met."

Ann locked her hands with Shiho's. "We're not running away anymore. You may have realized now that I was the one who made you confess your sins, but that won't mean we're done doing our jobs. We'll be going after scum like you, and we'll make sure they will have fates worse than death."

Kamoshida just looked at them. After a minute, he simply says....

"Alright. Then go."

Ann's glare went away, but Shiho's hasn't.

"That's it? No more talk from you to Ann?"

"I've said what I've said before, Suzui. Now go."

Ann tugs Shiho's arm. "Let's go, Shiho."

Before they left, Shiho tosses a piece of paper to Kamoshida's side.

"Rio says hi, motherfucker."

_**Location: Asakusa  
Time: 1250 hours** _

Eating their lunch at the teriyaki shop they ate before, Shiho and Ann enjoyed their meal while chatting about how life was after the latter visited them during graduation.

"At least you guys graduated already. I still have one more year before I end up in college." Ann huffed sadly.

"Aw, cheer up. At least you have a lot of time to contemplate on your future and all." Shiho reassured her.

Ann then looked at her empty bowl and blurted out something. "Fight me."

"Huh?"

"Fight me, Shiho."

"What's gotten into you?" Shiho's brows furrowed with confusion and concern.

"As much as I don't want to, I just can't sit back and let you know that you're stronger than me."

Shiho knew where this was going and slapped her face.

"Oh no...."

"I'm gonna prove to you I've gotten stronger!" Ann proclaimed with a goofy smile on her face.

"Ann?"

"Eh?"

Ann and Shiho's attention now turned to a few foreigners, who are revealed to be Ann's classmates.

"Whatcha doing here, Ann?"

"Hey, is that the Shiho girl you've been talking about?"

Shiho gave a side-eye to Ann. "Damn you."

Ann gave a sheepish yet apologetic look while mouthing 'Sorry'.

"Wassup?" One of the boys extended his hand. "Name's Aaron. This here is Janet, Mike, Louis, Wendy, and Shane."

Shiho reluctantly shook his hand. "Uh, yeah. Hi."

"Aw, come on, Shiho! Don't be shy."

"I am not shy!" Shiho stomped her foot. Surprisingly, the boy named Louis translated what Shiho said.

"She says she's not shy."

"Wait, he understood that?!"

"Uh, yeah." Ann rubbed her head. "Louis has an interest for Asian culture. We were surprised when he flawlessly greeted the airport staff in Korean and Japanese."

Shiho gave them a dumbfounded look. Ann then snapped her out.

"So... we gonna go at it or not?"

"Am I supposed to be your rival now?"

"Huh?"

Shiho then reminded Ann that Akechi proposed a rivalry to Ren when they fought a lot prior to Sae's Palace.

"Oh....."

"Uh, Louis. You got what they were talking about?" Wendy said.

"Um, they said something about a rivalry between Ren and Akechi before a palace."

Ann fidgeted at the reminder that her classmates are 100% clueless about their Metaverse activities. Shiho sighed deeply.

"You didn't tell them? After all that's happened?"

"I just thought that telling them about my life as a Phantom Thief is too complicated for them!"

"Louis?"

"Jeez.... Ann said that explaining the Phantom Thief life is complicated." He replied to Aaron annoyingly. Janet then made a suggestion.

"Hey, why don't you two show us your powers or something?"

Ann, being the airhead that she is, accepted the idea without warning. Shiho pinched her nose bridge in disbelief.

"Fine. We'll fight. But only if you tell your friends how you operate."

"You're on!"

"Lou-"

"I am not gonna translate that. Just follow them."

_**Location: Odaiba  
Time: 1400 hours** _

Entering the place that they fought before, Ann and Shiho guided the mortal teens into the open space. Noticing Sumire's ribbon still stuck in the rebar, Shiho pulls it out and puts it in her pocket.

"You sure Lavenza won't get mad at us for using our Personas now?" Ann nervously asked Shiho.

"You're asking me, a rookie, if someone I haven't met yet will scold us for using our powers?"

"Wait, do we even still have powers?"

"Considering that we accidentally summoned our Personas in broad daylight not too long ago during Yoshida-san's speech of honor, maybe we still have them."

The group arrives in the open area, where evidence of their fight is still seen.

"This looks creepy." Shane commented.

"Hey, Ann. You sure this place is a good idea for the fight?" Louis asked.

"Of course! Just let me show you what I can do!"

Although Ann cannot switch to her Metaverse outfit anymore, the feeling of summoning Celestine is still in her. Same goes for Nora resonating in Shiho.

"So.... shall we begin?" Ann pulls out her whip.

"You asked for this, Ann." Shiho picked up the nightsticks that were hidden not too long ago.

Mike then began recording their fight. "Uh, your Persona thingies can be seen on camera, right?"

Shiho looked at Ann. Ann looked at Shiho.

"We have no idea. But worth the shot?"

Louis and Janet can only laugh at Mike's failed attempt.

"LET'S GO, CELESTINE!"

"NORA, GIVE 'EM A BEATDOWN!"

At their surprise, both Personas were summoned. And to Mike's delight, they were seen on the camera.

" **My dear, are you really certain about this?** "

" **Come on, my other self. What does fighting the ice user benefit anyway?** "

Both sighed at the hesitation of their Personas.

"Celestine! Agidyne!"

"Nora! Bufudyne!"

Both personas shrugged and used their magic while Shiho and Ann clashed their fists at each other.

"Shaking already, Shiho?"

"Pfft. As if, Ann."

Another round of magic spells were casted as both girls attempted to do kicks. Ann's friends were thrilled to actually watch their friend use her superpowers.

"Come on, Takamaki! You giving up already?"

"Don't bet on it, Suzui!"

Ann snaps her whip onto Shiho's arm and disarms her from using the nightstick, but Shiho yanks the whip and pulls Ann for a clothesline. Ann returned the favor by using a sweep kick before attempting to stomp on Shiho.

"You're getting good, Ann."

"Not as good as you, though."

"Like I said, I'm just a rookie."

Hit after hit, Ann and Shiho did not show any signs of giving up. Eventually, both grew tired as their Personas warned them.

" **My dear, using me and our powers quickly in this world results in you losing your energy more.** "

" **Dang it, me! I knew this was a bad idea.** "

"Land the final blow!" Shane yelled as Ann and Shiho charged at each other.

"HRRAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"HHHYYYYAAAAAAHH!"

Both smacked each other's faces and fell.

"A draw?"

"Dude, who cares if it's a draw?"

Mike stops recording and goes out to buy some ice.

"Ugh, you can be brutal at times, Ann."

"You were merciless, Shiho."

"Both of you were, actually."

Shiho and Ann recovered from their fight, and according to Louis they both are very strong.

"I'm just surprised a hottie like you can take a beating."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Lou." Ann gave him a smile.

"So..." Shane began. "That's how you fight as a Phantom Thief, huh?"

"I'm actually surprised I still have my powers." Ann admitted.

"How did you guys begin?"

Ann looked at Shiho with a worrisome look. Shiho gave her an approving nod.

"It all started when Ren transferred to Shujin...."

....

"The hell?! He did that because you won't sleep with him?"

"Suzui, I'm so sorry you went through that."

"It's fine. I've done what I could to take that off my head."

"Louis?"

"She says she finished things off and she'll be okay."

....

"Not only was he an art thief, but an indirect murderer as well."

"That Yusuke sure had it tough."

"Yeah. I wonder how he is now."

"Uh, he's probably finding girls to paint nude by now."

....

"Even in Japan, the mafia are undetected."

"Hey, Aaron. Isn't your dad a mafia protector?"

"Retired, Janet. He ain't a lieutenant anymore after he snitched on them."

"Oh? Is that even possible? With that Kaneshiro guy, I mean."

....

"Figured that your resident hacker had to be an actual hacker."

"Hey, is she even listening to this conversation now?"

"Who knows? I don't want my savings stolen by her anyway."

"She wouldn't care. You only have $5 left in your card anyway."

....

"A set-up?"

"In outer space. And Goro Akechi being the culprit."

"Looks can be deceiving, indeed. Ain't that right, Mike?"

"What are you implying, Takamaki?"

....

"Hearing that makes me wanna go to Vegas."

"You have bad luck, remember? Even in a friendly game of poker-"

"Don't go there, Wendy."

"Ann has it good. She always wins."

....

"The entire Japan submerged under water?!"

"That's coming from a man who doesn't believe in global warming?"

"Most leaders around the world are incompetent though."

"One can only dream of a utopia..."

....

"That explains the creepy bones sticking outta the city."

"And you got dusted outta existence by a cup?"

"At least they summoned a demon lord before I fell into a coma after watching it."

"Shiho!?"

....

"I, uh, guess we got fucked over by your councilor then."

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda had a wish about being a chick magnet."

"Ugh, Aaron. Stop wishing to be a playboy."

"Not like your wish to see your dead siblings was anything personal."

"Shut up!"

....

After a tiring explanation, the group went out for dinner in Kichijoji. Arriving at an expensive Italian restaurant, they went in and took their orders. Much to both Ann and Shiho's delight, the other Phantom Thieves arrive.

"What's bonkin', Ann?"

"Greetings, my friends!"

"Hey-ya!"

"Good evening."

"Pleasure to meet you once again, Ann-chan!"

"Guys!" Ann rushed and hugged each one of them before introducing them to her American classmates. They shared a table together and talked about their normal life and Phantom Thieves life. Shiho just stared at them and gave a soft smile as she talked internally.

_This is it. A place with people who won't judge me or intimidate me or even outright ignore for who I am. I guess this was what Sojiro-san told me.... Ren, thank you._

_**Time: 2100** _

After hanging out with new and old friends, Shiho bade farewell and was accompanied by Ann to the cemetery in Kanda.

"Shiho? What are we doing here?"

Shiho, who bought flowers, then continued walking towards Maruki's grave. Ann saw the photographs pinned to the stone and realized Shiho saw Maruki as a close friend.

"Hey, Doc. How ya been? We've gotten stronger now since we last spoke. I honestly wish I had more words to say." Her hands balled into fists. "But this is reality. We're so sorry we couldn't revive you back. In all honesty, I would've asked for your help a lot if I haven't gone through hell."

She looked at the group photo. "Thank you again for being one of us. And I thank you more for being a close friend of mine in times like this." She places down the flowers. "I'll see you again soon."

Rising up, Shiho then glanced at Ann, who was wiping a few tears off. The two then made their way back to the train station.

"Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For coming here before you leave."

"No worries, Shiho. I'm gonna miss you again, you know."

Shiho noticed a tear going down Ann's eye.

"Quit crying, you big baby."

"I'm not crying. There's just something in my eye."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

The girls giggled at their little fun before Ann pulled out her phone.

"Wanna have a few selfies, dear bestie?"

Shiho stuck her tongue out playfully. "Like I'd say no to that."

The two posed and had a few photos together. Though Ann deleted a few, she saved one and made it her wallpaper.

"Not gonna have Ren as your wallpaper anymore?" She teased the blonde.

"He can just be the screensaver. He may be the one you and I fell for, but you'll always be my lifelong treasure."

"Ann...." Shiho hugged her and cried a bit.

"Shiho...." Ann returned the hug and cried with her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much..."

"Me too...."

"Visit us when you're not busy, okay?"

"I can't promise you an entire week though."

"I'll force a disaster to happen then for you to stay more than a week."

The girls once again laughed at Shiho's poor attempt to joke. They then looked at the starry sky.

"I wonder what would have happened if our counterparts survived."

"Yeah."

The two then saw a shooting star. They internally made a wish and gave each other one more hug.

"This isn't good-bye, Ann."

"Yeah. I'll come back soon. Cross my heart."

Entering the station, Shiho looked back at her best friend and smiled as she took a glance at her new wallpaper as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the needed closure for Ann and Shiho after things between them got rough during the events that led them to fight one another. As they finished this epilogue in a bittersweet note since Ann will return to New York, Shiho made sure that she makes Ann's visit a memorable one. As for their thoughts on how their counterparts would fare if they survived, they can only wait for Kasumi XX to return and tell the tale.
> 
> Also, a friendship also spells friendly rivalry. Shiho and Ann became friendly rivals in terms of personal strength and growth, unlike Akechi who is always salty with Ren winning all the time lol
> 
> Up next is "My One True Story", where Rise and Yu will handle the curious crowd and the surrounding story of their romance in the middle of her concert!


	9. Epilogue 9: My One True Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Ann and Shiho reunite for a day and strengthen their friendship as they swore to prove their developments one day.
> 
> Now:
> 
> Yu and Rise are in a concert in Osaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My laptop restarted on its own for a system update. Luckily, I saved this chapter's contents on time before it did.
> 
> This is the second of the two-person exclusive epilogues, and since we covered Ann and Shiho in the previous chapter....  
> .  
> .  
> .... we're now down to Ren, Sumire, and Kasumi for the last two chapters.
> 
> Let's start!

_**May 16, 20XX** _

_**Location: Mayonaka Stadium, Osaka  
Time: 1655 hours** _

In less than an hour, Rise's final concert before going on hiatus (again) will start. In her dressing room, she and Yu are currently engaging in something as she bit her lip to stifle her moans. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a lewd version of herself before her fiancee finished inside her. She panted heavily after receiving what may be a good-luck charm for her performance tonight.

"You just had to be rough." She huffed as she cleaned herself up.

"Sorry, Rise. Got carried away." Yu sheepishly replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Throwing away the tissues into the trash bin, Rise pouted. "If the guards heard me moaning, I'm firing them."

"What if it was just an intern who accidentally-"

"Not another word, hon. I don't like to fire some people, so let's hope no one tried to knock on our door."

Dressing up quickly, Rise pecked Yu in the cheek before leaving the room. Yu then received a call from Yosuke that he and the other Four Horsemen of Junes are wishing them luck. He then caught up to Rise, who reserved him a seat backstage.

"Now, now... wait until I'm done, mmkay?" She gave a gentle smile as she strutted down to the main stage.

"HELLO, OSAKA!"

The crowd went wild as Rise hears her stage name being chanted loud.

_RISETTE! RISETTE! RISETTE!_

"Yes, yes, yeeees!" Rise began to be playful and intentionally made her voice seductive. "Oh, but that's not how I sound in my private life, mind you."

Everyone in the crowd laughed as Rise cleared her throat.

"I know that I announced on social media that this will be my last concert until further notice. I can't have an entire city witness my wedding now, right?"

Yu chuckled at how Rise interacted with her fans.

"So to treat you guys to something, I'm gonna be singing only the songs from my recent album from last month: Beneath The Masks." She then gestured Yu to start up the music player for the crew to deal with.

"The first song I will perform is called Take Over. Why, you ask? Well, my songwriter just came in one day and scared the living shit out of me while saying 'take over' like a kid in a playground. So I called him over the next day to write it and find a catchy beat to it. So without further ado... 1, 2, 3, go!"

The song began to play in the background as Rise removed her coat to reveal a Phantom Thief motif in her outfit. Her backup dancers arrive with Phantom Thief motifs as well as the crowd went wild. While Rise started singing the song, Yu approached her songwriter.

"Kyugo-san, what made you come up with the idea of it?" He asked kindly.

"Well, my kids are fans of the Phantom Thieves. And they often sneak up on me a lot while saying 'I took over!' and all that mumbo-jumbo. I dunno why, but the fans love it!"

Yu gave a proud smile. "I couldn't agree more."

After Risette finished singing Take Over, she then catches a water bottle and chugs down a lot of water before addressing to the crowd.

"How are we doing?" Applause and cheers were the response. "I'm glad y'all loved it! I hope you will all love the second song, which for me is quite personal in a way. This song is the namesake of the album, Beneath the Mask. The reason why I call this personal is because..." She gave a short pause. "Back then, I tried to consider quitting the pop industry. Wherever I go, people only see me as Rise the idol, not Rise the normal girl. I'm not very special, honestly. I just happen to be talented and blessed with a voice that can entertain people. But I want people to know me beyond my singing skills. When I'm Risette, I'm wearing a mask. A mask that everyone wants me to wear... a mask that can please everyone all the time. But I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for a special someone in my heart to set me straight." She gestures Yu to call upon the band to play the only jazz song in Rise's album.

"Here goes nothing...."

The band then played the instruments and attracted the fans as they see how Rise can fare with a different genre, which ended with excellent results as everyone loved it.

"I'm glad you played our song, Rise. And with a touching message, too." Yu smirked as he continued to watch his future wife finish her brief rest.

"Whoo! That was quite a beat, huh?" She spoke out with no panting sounds, which is a first in her career concerts. "Well, I'm glad you loved it! And if you're wondering why I had the masks of the Phantom Thieves displayed in the background, it's because they're Persona users with masks. I kinda tried making a mask of my own but it ended in a disaster."

Everyone had a chuckle at her personal sharing as she looked at a girl in the front row.

"Why, hello there. How are you?" She approached the girl with a smile.

The girl tried to hide behind her big sister, who decided to answer Rise on her behalf.

"Oh. So it's just the two of you? From a snowy town in northern Japan?"

The sister nods, prompting Rise to speak up about her next song.

"Snow. Oh, I sometimes love the snow when you can feel the cold breeze, make snow angels, try out skiing.... but sometimes, snow can also remind me of something very melancholic and depressive."

Rise approaches Yu and pulls him out of the back stage.

"Yu, sweetie, if you can?"

"I can what?" He asked her.

"Play the piano. Coz you're quite good with it." Rise then turned around. "Ladies and gentlemen, my future husband!"

Yu then suddenly gave a wave as the crowd made a loud applause.

"It's about how sad I often get when the winter season begins. It's supposed to be a time where everyone gathers and have fun together, yet I feel down. I think I can try singing one of my biggest hits for you guys." Yu began to play the piano and signals Rise to sing again. "Ladies and gents, I shall sing to you all 'Snowflakes'..."

Nine songs later, and the crowd was tireless with Rise's performances. She felt the fatigue in her body kicking in, but she was glad there are two songs left in her list.

"Phew! Everyone still energized?"

More cheering gave a good sign for her. She looked at Yu, who didn't show signs of fatigue, and smiled as she announced something.

"Before I go over to our next song, I want to introduce to you guys someone whom I have been hiding from Yu."

Everyone got curious, especially Yu.

"Rise, what are you talking about?"

Rise then rubbed her bare belly exposed by the midriff, indicating only one conclusion and shocked the crowd AND Yu himself.

"What!?"

_Awwwwwwwww!_

"Sorry I kept it a secret from you." Rise sheepishly grinned at Yu, who stood there baffled by the revelation. "I'm six weeks pregnant, ladies and gentlemen!"

She hears the crowd congratulating her as Yu hugs her from behind and pecks her cheek.

"You sly little she-devil." He gave a smirk.

"Well, it's a long story that only he will know." She said, knowing that the mic will pick up their whispers.

"Shall I keep playing or?"

Rise lightly pushed him back to the piano as she then announced the next song.

"This song is another one which I can call personal. I've been struggling for a few months, even after realizing I'm going to be a mom. And the funny thing is... I'm not really close with my parents. They only see me as a steppingstone to their success. Another reason why I wanted to quit the entertainment industry was because they're using my fame to carry them around. But Yu..." She wipes off a few tears. "Even if I have my friends around with me, Yu will always find a way to call me family. And now that dream comes true after he proposed to me."

She glanced at Yu, then at the engagement ring on her finger. "In short, I want to dedicate this song to Yu himself, who gave me the opportunity to not only project myself as a lifelong partner, but also for how he is the light I follow everyday."

Yu then started playing the piano as Rise closed her eyes to immerse herself with the melody.

_Morning sends its first rays, reaching out_

_Plays upon his face, there's no more doubt_

_Like waking from a dark dream to sunshine_

_Such a lovely day... will it really be mine?_

_Found a light on inside his heart_

_Sets his sights on a brand-new start_

_And it's gonna be bright as it needs to be_

_To guide his way_

_It's all inside him, has always been_

_It's so exciting, the power within radiates_

_Confidence and faith_

_Now he's found a light on deep inside_

Suddenly, photos of Rise and Yu alongside the others show up in the background. People finally see how important Yu is to Rise.

_Not sure how he made it, but he did_

_Suddenly a path ahead appeared_

_And now the fog of turmoil has lifted_

_One step at a time, his direction's so clear_

_And now_

_He's in charge_

_Every step_

_Larger than the last_

_Found a light on inside his heart_

_Sets his sights on a brand-new start_

_And it's gonna shine_

_Bright as it needs to shine_

_To guide his way_

_It's all inside him, has always been_

_So enticing, the candle within true and warm_

_A new hope is born_

_Now he's found a light on deep inside_

She then flashes a few photos of her alongside the other Persona users, who consider her as family as well. From their group photo during the Platinum Star missions to the one where she sang while everyone fought the Reapers to the one where they shared a photo with their battle scars in front of the Phantom Falcon up to Ren's graduation.

_Surely, he knows_

_In the shadows_

_Treachery is hiding_

_But his fears are never nearer to his heart_

_Than his guiding light_

_Found a light on inside his heart_

_Sets his sights on a brand-new start_

_And it's gonna shine_

_Bright as it needs to shine_

_To guide his way_

_It's all inside him, has always been_

_So enticing, the candle within light his way_

_And he's here to stay_

_Now he's found a light on deep inside_

The final photo shows Rise and Yu enjoying their trip to Hawaii, with both of them sporting their engagement rings.

The crowd applauded at how dedicated and powerful Rise sang her emotions out. Yu then gives her a heartwarming hug with "I love you" being audible through the microphone and kisses her in front of the crowd. The pop star blushes as she turns to her fans once more.

"Thank you all for listening to this song. It means so much to me to share you all what my heart feels." She paces her breathing to avoid getting too overwhelmed. "God, I wanna cry so bad."

Yu then decided to speak to the crowd for now. "I'm truly grateful to be invited by my fiance to her concert and to meet her very enthusiastic and enigmatic fans tonight!"

Everyone applauded at his gratitude as he continued speaking. "I can assure you all, though, that Risette will come back again with full power. As a wife, as a mom, and as a woman of strength and pride."

Rise took off her mic and buried her face on Yu's shoulder, crying in the process. Everyone gave audible _Awwwwww_ sounds as they gave her some time to let her emotions go out and recompose. After doing so, Rise then regained her composure and stared at her fans for the last time.

"As my final song to sing, it isn't anywhere in any of my albums. But it is a song to which a dear friend of mine, who is no longer here, wrote in dedication of her lover. We first heard it in the Platinum Star, and we were touched by its lyrics and message. So for the grand finale, I would sing this one in her honor."

Yu returns to the piano and starts playing Our Light, to which Rise hoped she sang honorably for Kasumi XX.

An hour after the concert has ended, Rise and Yu went on to the meet-and-greet area for the fans to have their photos with them, their merch signed by them, and have some shout-outs. As the line grew shorter, Rise and Yu felt more relieved until the last guests appeared.

"Hello, Rise."

Rise's ears perked up as she looked at who had the gall to call her without honorifics. She dropped her jaw in shock as Yu nonchalantly spoke to them.

:And who might you be?"

"M-M-Mom!? And Dad!?"

"Wait, these are your parents?"

Mr. and Mrs. Kujikawa stood before them. Rise's expression grew cold.

"If you haven't heard, I'm taking a break again. And no, you're not receiving any of my shares either."

Her father stepped in front. "It's not about that anymore."

Her mother joined in. "It was wrong of us to put you into stardom for our sake, we get it. You don't need to repeat that over and over."

"Then why are you here?"

Rise's eyes widened as she sees her parents pulling out gifts.

"Well, we were watching you in your concert. Surprisingly, it was different from your previous ones." Her mother expained.

Yu opted to talk without hostility. "And were you more impressed than ever after tonight?"

"... More than impressed."

"How so?"

"Our baby girl has grown up so much."

Rise groaned at the words 'baby girl'. "I'm not a kid anymore you can take advantage of! So tell me what these gifts are for."

Her father glared at her. "For you and your fiancee here."

"Wait, what? Why am I included?" Yu wondered as Mrs. Kujikawa replied.

"We know we won't be invited to your grand wedding and all, so we decided to think in advance and buy these for the two of you instead."

Rise suddenly felt guilty at hearing those words as Mr. Kujikawa filled in.

"We're truly sorry for seeing you as the cash cow and using your fame to our satisfaction. We are what most people would call scum of the earth."

Yu then took the chance to butt in and reason out.

"Real scum wouldn't call themselves that."

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"Yu!"

Yu ignored Rise's rising voice as he stared dead ahead onto her parents. "I get it that you two were using her to prop your needs and wants." He looked at Rise. "And I know that being a popstar now means going away from them to avoid the feeling of being used."

"But that doesn't mean you should sever the bonds you have made since the day Rise was born. Admittingly, I'd call you horrible parents for using your daughter's fame to make names of yourselves and get everything you've ever wanted at last. But that doesn't entirely erase out any love for her now, does it?"

The elder Kujikawas stayed quiet as Yu continued.

"And Rise, forgive me for this, but I'd call you a horrible daughter if you decided to discard the very people who raised you and still consider you as family, even if you don't feel the same to them."

"Yu...." Rise sighed deeply and looked her parents with downtrodden eyes. "I'm sorry if you're being shunned away by me. It's just, you don't treat me like your daughter anymore. I only ran away from home and used my pop star status as means of making sure you don't come near me anymore."

Yu then looked over at the entire Kujikawa family. "Shall I leave you three for a moment?" They all nodded, giving him the signal to leave them for some closure.

While waiting for Rise and her parents to be done, Yu gets a call from Yosuke.

"Hello?"

_"DUDE! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME NOW!?"_

"You know I don't swing that way, Yosuke." He spoke in a dead tone.

_"Not funny, man! Is Rise really pregnant?"_

Yu gave a hum of approval. "Even I'm shocked myself."

_"So you two doing the dirty not too long was something, huh?"_

"Why are we discussing this?"

_"Coz Teddie keeps saying the two of you are still doing it in her dressing room and shit."_

"Well, not gonna lie. We still do it, but with contraceptives."

Yu can only hear arguing from the other end as Teddie and Yosuke try to give away money and whatnot. Seems like they were betting whether Rise gets a kid sooner or later, causing Yu to facepalm.

 _"Hey, Yu."_ Kanji decided to speak with him for a sec.

"Kanji. I hope you aren't part of the betting team."

_"Hell no! Why would I bet on you two unloading the thing?"_

Yu groaned in frustration.

_"A-Anyway, the Four Horsemen of Junes would like to congratulate you on becoming a dad and all."_

"I hope betting is not a way to congratulate me."

_"Was Ted's idea to begin with. Sorry for the trouble."_

"Hey, it's fine."

_"So how's Rise? She resting and stuff?"_

Yu looked back at the area as Rise and her parents are still talking. "She's with her parents. Covering any lost ground between them and making sure that bygones are bygones."

_"Actually glad her parents are talking to her. They are grandparents by the time she lets the little chipper outta her slit."_

"Ehem."

_"Sorry. Didn't mean to say that in a vulgar way."_

Yu then remembered about what happened to Kanji's mom and gave his condolences. Kanji and Yu then decided to talk about a few things while Morgana is suddenly heard in the background with the argument.

After finishing her chat with her parents, Rise is given some time with Yu for a bit.

"Yu, sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

_"Is that Rise?"_

"Moron-ji?"

_"That's UNCLE Moron-ji now! Congrats on becoming a mom!"_

Rise gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I should thank you for being the first to congratulate me."

_"Damnit, Ted! I told you I am not paying 20,000 yen!"_

_"Come on, Kanji! You lost, so pay up!"_

_"Hey, Yosuke! Back me up, will ya?!"_

_"Carrot Top ain't going nowhere until I get my fatty tuna and 20,000 yen!"_

_"Like hell, Morgana!"_

Rise yanked the phone outta Yu's hand and cleared her throat angrily.

"Booooys?"

_"Oh shit! She heard us!"_

_"Wait, are we on loudspeaker!?"_

"Noooo, but your voices are so fucking loud that even my own parents can hear it!" She made sure they get her message.

_"Sorry, Rise-chan!Yosuke started it!"_

_"Bullshit, Ted! You're the one having dirty ideas on how they're doing the dirty!"_

_"Hey, idiots! Did you forget that she can hear us!?"_

_"Zip it, Kanji! If anything, you're being loud like Ryuji!"_

_"Ya know, even the second syllable of their name is familar..."_

_"Both of you shut the hell up!"_

_"Anyway, disregard our call! Congrats again, Rise and Yu!"_

Yosuke ends the call to avoid letting Rise here the rest of the argument. Yu and Rise deeply sighed.

Returning to the dressing room to pick up her stuff and be on their way, Yu and Rise gave a quick hands-only session to relieve themselves of any sexual tension.

"Nothing in me until the baby is out, got it?" Rise clarified.

"Yeah. But we gotta get married before the baby goes out." Yu reminded her.

They then receive a knocking from the door and opens it to find Inoue.

"Rise."

"Inoue-san."

Inoue shows her a calling card. "This is for you. Some hooded individual just threw it at my car like a throwing knife."

Rise grabs the card out of his hand to read it.

_"To the dearest Yu Narukami and Rise Kujikawa-Narukami,_

_Congratulations on becoming parents! This is now your chance to be a normal couple. No Personas, no cameras, no nothing. Let your child grow up without garnering the spotlight and let him or her live life at its best. Remember to keep your chins up and hold your pride high as you are now responsible for each other!_

_Sincerely, Rise Seta. Your counterpart."_

"What?"

"My counterpart?"

"Even I don't know what that meant."

Suddenly, Rise gets a call from an unknown number and answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Rise-san. Yu-san."_

"Kasumi!?"

"Like, Kasumi Yoshizawa?"

Inoue cannot fathom what they're talking about, but kept quiet after he remembered that Rise and Yu were involved in the Shibuya Incident.

_"It's been a while."_

"Hey, no fair! You came here but you didn't bother to see us?"

_"I watched the concert. Isn't that good enough of a reason how your counterpart ordered me to write down that message in the card?"_

"Wait, then why didn't she show up here and all?"

_"You want your parents to freak out when they see my Rise in a wheelchair?"_

Rise pondered at the very thought of her in a wheelchair until she remembered her fate in Earth XX.

"Right. Forgot about that."

_"Yeah. Me recording the whole concert was worth it. First time seeing a concert as well, not gonna lie."_

Rise chuckled. "We miss you, ya know?"

Yu seconded the motion, which made Kasumi laugh.

_"Oh, you two.... Get wed already before getting to bed."_

"Come on, Kasumi. We gotta wait like a year after the baby is born to get at it."

"YU!"

"Wait, what?"

A burst of laughter was heard on the other end. _"Yu-san, you slick devil you...."_

Rise blushed intensely at how blank Yu's face was when he said that.

_"Anyway, I just called in case Four Eyes didn't give the card."_

"I can hear her background.... that sounds like the parking lot outside!"

_"Am I really in the parking lot, though?"_

The three raced to the parking lot and found no one around.

_"Yeah, sorry. I really want to meet you guys again, but I'm a very busy girl who just dropped by Earth X for a few things."_

Rise wiped a tear off her eyes as she noticed a photo of her counterpart and Yu's counterpart.

_"I hope you can have it as a memory. Or at least, that's what Mrs. Seta said."_

"We're hoping you can come back again... when your mission is done." Yu spoke out.

"What mission?" Rise whipped her head at him.

 _"Wait, you know? Hang on, of course you know. Philemon or that Igor guy must have told you already."_ Kasumi XX groaned.

"We'll be waiting. Good luck."

 _"Happy trails, Yu Narukami."_ Kasumi XX ended the call as Rise looked at him.

"Her mission?"

"It's nothing we will be doing. Trust me, Rise." He slinks his arm onto her waist. "What's important is that we should be preparing for our wedding and honeymoon, now that you're on hiatus again."

Inoue then offered a deal. "Actually, I know some people who can help on your wedding plans. But Rise, if it's alright, can you perform during your wedding... maybe before your water breaks?"

Rise then gave a lot of thought before answering. "Sure thing, Inoue-san. But I'm naming the album again."

"What name shall we give it?"

"My One True Story, and all the songs will be about me, my family, and all the good times to come in our lives."

"I like that, Rise."

"Thanks, Yu." She then pulled him in for a kiss as Inoue calls his connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the idea of Rise singing the P5 songs was to match her album and inspiration. Though Snowflakes belongs to a previous album....
> 
> And speaking of albums, I only placed Found A Light with lyrics coz writing down all 11 of the songs in her album in this story is tiring af. For those of you who will wonder what songs are in there, it's mostly the ones sung in P5 vanilla, P5A, and P5R. She only has one song from P5S, but that song will be played instead in the next chapter. (Or during the sequel, probably.)
> 
> Stay tuned for "A Garden for the Lotus and the Violet" for Ren and Sumire's epilogue!


	10. Epilogue 10: A Garden for the Lotus and the Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Rise and Yu spend time together holding a concert in Osaka with numerous surprises.
> 
> Now:
> 
> Ren and Sumire spend time together alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattup?
> 
> Gonna warn y'all ahead of some mild smut that will occur in the middle of this chapter, since some of y'all may have been caught off-guard with the previous chapter's minor smut intro.
> 
> This epilogue spans in a matter of days that I believe covers most of the activities the couple are up to.
> 
> Anyways, this is the second to the last epilogue of the main story. I finally fleshed out the sequel's plot and will work on it as soon as possible.
> 
> Without further ado....

_**May 4, 20XX** _

_**Location: Amamiya residence, Nayami  
Time: 0930 hours** _

Ren and Shiho strolled around the city one last time before they get to leave Nayami for Tokyo. Passing by the school (which is still under renovation after what happened), the two ravenettes then began to reflect on their friendship.

"Sometimes I wish I never fell for you." Shiho sighed as she stared at the school.

"Well, it can't be helped. I am a Debonair, after all." Ren bragged as he teased Shiho.

"Jeez, your girlfriend told me not to accept your flirting."

"Hey, it's just a friendly tease."

Just as Ren said this, he checked his phone for any new messages. _None so far...._

"No messages yet, huh?"

"Nope." He looked at Shiho with a face of concern. "You sure you gotta leave so soon?"

"Well, I gotta prep up real fast for college. Being a student in the medical field is never easy, after all." She replied as she suddenly receives a call.

"Hello? Yes, this is Shiho Suzui. Huh? A rehab workout in Gekkoukan? I understand. Tatsumi Port Island. Got it. Thank you!"

"What was that about?" He asked.

Shiho looked at him, then her leg. "A lady from Gekkoukan High is offering a rehab training for me and Ryuji a few days from now. Which kinda means I gotta leave tomorrow and find a hotel quickly."

Ren sighed as he basked at the gymnasium. "It'll be lonely without you, partner."

Shiho smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey, you still have your prized treasure now. Remember?"

Ren smiled back before frowning again. "Yeah. But she still has other plans to do. Her one-month immunity from Hiraguchi's training is already done after she returned home."

"Right."

Shiho then pulls out a lockpick and unlocks the school gate. "Voila!"

"What the f-"

"Come on. Let's go roam the halls one more time. Again."

"You're not planning on seducing me in the rooftop, are you?" He teased again with a smug grin.

"REN!" Shiho yelled with a growing blush on her face. "I would never!"

Ren laughed as he entered ahead and ran from Shiho as she chased after him.

_**Location: Protein Lovers, Shibuya  
Time: 1055 hours** _

Sumire finally finished her morning boxercise session with Hiraguchi as the latter offered her water.

"You pack quite a punch already, Sumire." Coach said to her.

"I didn't break a bone, right?" Sumire cautiously asked, since Hiraguchi knows her status as a Phantom Thief.

"Not really. You punch like my mom, though."

"Coach, you're messing with me."

Hiraguchi chuckled. "Well, your boyfriend did tell me you punch so soft."

"Grrrr, Ren-senpai."

"You still call him your senpai despite the two of you dating?" She asked the redhead, who slight turned pink.

"Um... uh... I, uh..." Sumire couldn't formulate the right words as Hiraguchi ruffled her hair.

"Better start learning when to call him by his first name."

Sumire nods as she then asked her something.

"Um, Coach?"

"Yes?"

"If the real Kasumi were alive today, would she approve of me being a Phantom Thief?"

Hiraguchi thought about it before answering her with a smile.

"That'll be one thing she'd be jealous of you for. The Phantom Thieves do get more attention on TV than gymnastics."

Sumire felt bashful, but nods with determination.

"Yeah. I guess so."

It was Hiraguchi's turn to ask her.

"Where'd the other Kasumi go, by the way?"

Sumire stayed quiet for a bit. "She went back home."

Hiraguchi didn't need to ask her twice as she understood what she meant.

"It's okay. The important thing is you two made up for the lost time of your respective sisters."

Sumire nods with a faint smile as she began texting Ren.

_**May 11, 20XX** _

_**Location: Taurus Beef Bowl Bistro, Hodabayashi District  
Time: 1125 hours** _

A week has passed since Shiho left for Iwatodai for her rehab with a woman named Rio Iwasaki. Ren ordered a large hui gui rou bowl and waited as the cook looked at his downtrodden face.

"What's the long face, Amamiya?"

"Eh, it's nothing."

"Doesn't look like it." The cook wiped his hands for a bit. "Honestly, I miss all the riveting action you and your hooligans would cook up."

"Yeah." Ren replied. "But with Akechi in jail, Maruki dead, Morgana with Hanamura-san in Inaba, Shiho working on her rehab and college application, and my dear Sumire still training for the Olympics.... who knows who I'm gonna be spending my time with before I ship my ass back to Tokyo?"

Behind Ren happens to be a girl with long red hair and ebony glasses sneaking up on him. The cook noticed and decided to play along.

"Here. Have some water in this plastic cup."

"Quite suspicious, but thanks anyway." Ren then gulped down his drink while sensing something behind him.

"Konichi....WHA-"

Ren turned around in time and kissed Sumire on the forehead. "Gotcha."

"Ren! You're so mean!" Sumire pouted as she felt disappointed that her surprise didn't work.

"I still have the Third Eye, remember?"

"More like a sixth sense." The cook served his meal. "How did you know she was sneaking up on you?"

"She did that before when our school in Tokyo had a field trip to Hawaii to learn Western culture in the tropics." Ren explained while Sumire pouted.

"It was better the first time. How come I didn't-"

"Like I said, Third Eye. That, and a plastic cup is suspicious enough." Ren pointed out as he ordered a large natto bowl for Sumire.

Sumire sat next to him and made Ren mesmerized by her appearance.

"Uh, Sumire."

"Yes, Ren?"

"No more 'senpai'?"

"Nope. No more."

The cook called bullshit. "500 yen says you'll call him Senpai again."

"Not gonna happen." Sumire said with a proud look on her face.

"Anyways, why are you so gorgeous today?" Ren immediately switched the topic back to her appearance.

Sumire was wearing an off-shoulder blue blouse, gray pants, and red sandals while sporting off a new bracelet.

"I had it as an idea for a surprise to go along with my would-have-been greeting."

Ren can't help but stare at Sumire as the chef served the natto bowl. He then noticed her carrying a duffel bag.

"You're planning to stay here for how many days?"

"Until you head back to Tokyo." She answered bluntly.

Ren then had an idea. "Wanna head for the beach tomorrow?"

"Mm-hmm! But will it be Hikari Beach? It's quite a far place...." She murmured the last part as Ren shook his head.

"Nope. It's been a favorite spot of mine before I had my record."

The two ate their food and left after paying to the Amamiya residence for a quick rundown on what Sumire'll be doing in the meantime.

_**May 12, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kalina Cove, 1 kilometer away from Nayami City Proper  
Time: 1000 hours** _

Ren and Sumire left the city to head for Kalina Cove, which is a small seaside beach where a handful of people go to have fun. Despite its white sands and its seclusion from the main road, it doesn't garner much attention for most of everyone.

"Here we are." Ren stops the motorcycle (given by Sae on his graduation) as Sumire goes down first to admire the view.

"Wow, Ren!" She shouted with joy, even more amazed by the echoes that followed. "This place is amazing! How can everyone not like it?"

"Well, probably coz it's isolated." He answered jokingly. "Fit for the two of us."

"Yeah. No peeking, Senp- Ren."

Ren then made it a mental note to let Sumire pay up 500 yen to the bistro chef later as he turned around.

"You can look now."

Ren turned around to see Sumire sporting a scarlet bikini with white stripes.

"Whoa.... you look so hot right now." He blurted out as he covered his mouth.

"R-R-Really? I'm not as sexy as Ann-senpai though..." She blushed while trying to negate herself.

"Nope. I prefer you more than anyone else." He pulled her for a kiss. "Now let's set up our spot."

An hour later, Sumire and Ren began to waddle by the sea as they enjoy themselves in the tiny beach. The two would take their chances to kiss after a couple of splashes and some underwater swimming. Taking a break, they head back to the shore to have their lunch. Ren pulled out a LeBlanc Set while Sumire brought her homemade bento and dined.

"This feels so great, Ren!" Sumire beamed as she took a bite. "Especially the privacy of this place. I suddenly don't feel nervous anymore."

Ren nods. "It's the perfect getaway, huh?"

Sumire mumbled a yes as she had food in her mouth as Ren pulled out four Arginade cans and two cans of Durian Au Lait.

"Pick your poison."

"Arginade for me." Sumire plucked out the cherry-flavored one.

As the two finished their meal, they sat together and watched the tide flow peacefully.

"Finally... peace and quiet." Ren muttered.

"Yeah." Sumire agreed as she looked at Ren. "Is it what you hoped for, Senpa- I mean, Ren?"

Ren gave her a smile. "It's fine if you wanna keep calling me Senpai. Kinda like how I call you Sumi, Sumi."

Sumire blushed at his words and looks away as Ren began kissing her neck.

"Senpai! That's ticklish!"

"But you're enjoying it, though?" Ren made sure she wouldn't protest any further as he kept kissing her neck.

"Okay! Stop it already! I yield, I yi-YAAA!"

Sumire and Ren fall down after the latter went overboard. The two laughed at how silly they have gone and kissed. However, their simple kiss got overboard as well as they began making out in the sand.

"S-S-Senpai..." She was turning really red. Ren got up and helped her up.

"Sorry."

"It's not that."

"Hmm?"

"Remember what we did in the Platinum Star?"

Ren turned pink at the memory of it. "Yeah. I think we were overboard that time with our emotions and all."

Sumire mumbled something that made Ren peak curiosity.

"What was that, Sumi?"

".... again."

"What?" He was really enjoying the teasing until she said it.

"I was hoping we'd do it again."

"Uh... But I don't have any protection." He rubbed the back of his neck as Sumire pulls something out of her bag, making his eyes wide.

"I-I-I-I b-b-b-bought this before I s-s-snuck up on you yesterd-d-day...." She was super red at the revelation.

"You sure about this?" He asked cautiously, to which she nodded.

"But don't get me wrong, Senpai! I really, really love this place. But my mind just ran like that, so I brought this with me in case." She tried to make sure he wouldn't hate her for making his favorite spot their little sexy time.

Ren then had an idea popping in his head. "Why not we only do one round? Then we can do the rest at my room?"

"With your parents around!?"

Ren scoffed. "I doubt they'll be home. You heard them earlier about their field work and all that stuff."

Sumire shook her head and then recomposed herself. "O-Okay then. Should I remove everything or-"

She felt his lips on hers as the two shared another passionate moment on the beach. Luckily, no one else bothered to visit the cove to witness them doing something indecent or even hear the echoes of Sumire's cries and moans....

.

.

.... that wouldn't be the case later on after the two returned home and began making out like crazy as they prepared themselves for a night in bed.

"Y-You sure your parents won't be home, Senpai?"

"If they will be home, we'd be done already." He reassured her as he slowly undresses her. Staring at her naked body, he strips down to nothing and lays next to her for some kissing first.

"This is a bit embarrassing..." Sumire shuddered as Ren planted a hickey on her neck.

"Well, I'm about to have scratches on my back again. And that's how your parents found out about our little secret."

Sumire slapped his arm. "Your fault for p-p-p-plaaaaaaaa......" She trailed as he planted a hickey on her boob. "Senpai...."

"You want me to go lower?"

"No. Just put it in already." She reached out for her groin and taps it. "I wanna be greedy tonight."

Ren took deep breaths as he placed the rubber on and inserted it in her.She gasped very loud at the feeling as her dirty sounds become audible again. The two spent the rest of the night making love, unaware that they had a visitor watching them in the window.

_**May 14, 20XX** _

_**Location: Chinmoku Park  
Time: 1124 hours** _

"Are you sure this prank will work?" Sumire asked her boyfriend with annoyance and confusion while she laid on his lap.

"Relax. I sent Shiho a heads-up so she won't spoil shit." He reassured her as they spent their time in the park.

"Here goes nothing..."

" **Violet:** I'm pregnant.

 **Skull:** Oh, for a moment there we thought it was se- WHAT!?

 **Panther:** H-Huh!? For real!?

 **Oracle:** WHAAAAAAAAA

 **Noir:** Already? Quite quicker than I expected.

 **Fist of the Phantom Star:** Ren, what the hell were you thinking?

 **Joker:** It just happened, okay?

 **Violet:** It must have been after what happened in the Platinum Star......

 **Oracle:** I'm not ready to be an aunt! I don't even know how to be one!

 **Noir:** Now I have to prepare the gifts for the baby shower......

 **Panther:** HEY! We should be worried whether Ren will marry her now or not."

"M-M-Marry me?" Sumire once again had the idea of marriage with her beloved Senpai.

"Don't worry. I got this one. Text Shiho if it got them good."

" **Joker:** We're hitched already. No way in hell we're letting ya ruin our privacy.

 **Fox:** The beauty behind the secrecy! How intriguing....

 **Oracle:** INARI! Think of being a normal uncle instead of a weird one.

 **Skull:** Dude, you two got dirty ONE TIME and now you're a dad?"

Sumire began to giggle at how funny their reactions were as she relayed Shiho's message to Ren.

"Shiho-senpai said that Ann-senpai will figure it out."

Ren shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh, she'll ruin everything if she does find out."

The two sighed in defeat after Ann alerted them of their prank. Discarding the prank, Ren and Sumire took their time in enjoying the peaceful area until someone approached them.

"Amamiya-san! Yoshizawa-san!"

Sumire rose up and turned to see an old lady selling fruits.

"Oh!" Ren recognized her. "Yuriko-san! It's been a while."

"How'd you know it was me though?" Sumire asked her.

"Well, you happen to be very famous in this small city now. Being the extravagant lover of the daring Phantom Thief leader himself and all that mumbo-jumbo."

Sumire blushed as Ren engaged in small talk with Yuriko and bought a few apples and imported mangoes from her before she left.

"Want an apple, my dear?" Ren offered.

"Of course! An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Sumire beamed while Ren smiled sheepishly.

"Except Takemi."

Sumire sighed along. "Except Dr. Takemi."

_**May 16, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya Station Square  
Time: 1430 hours** _

Ren and Sumire arrived in Tokyo after a hearty farewell from his parents, Daisuke (who opted to go to Okinawa), and Kana (who went for Kobe).

"They sure are gonna miss you a lot." Sumire surmised.

"Yeah. But I believe they'll be fine."

Lucky for them, they had their disguises on to make sure their arrival in Tokyo will not be similar to Shiho's the day before yesterday. They immediately ducked towards Central Street and headed for Bikkuri Boy for their lunch. After they made their orders, they began talking about Ren's new condominium.

"I'm actually amazed at how you managed to settle a condominium for the entirety of your college life, Ren-senpai." Sumire whispered.

"Well, it's big enough for three people. I was hoping you'd join me."

**"Have you forgotten that she has a family to go home to?"**

Ren groaned at Raoul, who just popped out of nowhere.

"Why now, of all times? People are gonna see you."

 **"Not if I do this."** Raoul snapped his fingers and made everyone around them sleep with Phantom Show.

"What the hell, Raoul?"

**"Now to make things clear, Violet has a home of her own. Unless her parents would allow her to sleep in your new home, you only have Diamond as your only roommate."**

"Shiho-senpai?"

"Yeah. She'd be the third wheel of the place." Ren joked as Sumire clicked her tongue.

"Did she pay the rent of the condominium as well?"

**"Nope. Ren did, thus leaving him with 35 million yen left."**

"Wait, where did the 4 million go?" Sumire looked at Ren.

"I left some cash for the Suzuis and some cash for my family. So no harm there and all."

"So they're millionaires now?"

"For the time being."

**"Fret not, my dear queen. I have good faith that whatever decision your parents will make in regards to your living with the young Joker."**

"Not you too, Ella...."

**"By the way, I detected Angel earlier."**

"Kasumi?! Where?" Sumire was more eager to see her again.

"Yeah. I thought she went back home to her Earth." Ren tried to find a logical reason in Ella's detection.

**"She is a Wild Card now, yes? Although Raoul is the Wild Card, I can detect her as well."**

"Raoul?"

**"Indeed. Though she is moving too fast, so we are uncertain on her motives."**

Ren nods his head in understanding and gestures Sumire to stay alert as Raoul and Ella return to them and reset their environments.

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
Time: 1700 hours** _

The two arrive in Sumire's house and are greeted warmly by Shinichi and Hanaki.

"My, my! You look more gorgeous than when you left for Nayami, Sumire!" Hanaki complimented her daughter as Shinichi shook Ren's hand.

"Thank you for keeping watch of our daughter during her stay there."

"I should thank you more for having connections in realty." Ren said with a grin.

"Well, if it'll be okay with you... Sumire will have a schedule in staying here and staying in your condominium." Shinichi said as the words perked Sumire's ears.

"What?"

"Oh, we forgot that it was a surprise!" Hanaki chimed. "Ren-kun asked us for a place to stay so he can accommodate his other friend as well as they dorm around for college. And we were wondering that maybe you should have some time to stay with him as well as practice for your married life."

"MOM!" Sumire blushed so much that she can feel Ella rubbing her shoulders in comfort. Ren, on the other hand, gave a smug grin while hearing Raoul cackle in delight.

"So is Shiho here?" Ren asked. The ravenette then heard a voice outside the front door.

_"Right here, Ren!"_

Ren opened the door and gave a fist bump to Shiho while Sumire hugged her.

"Great to see you, Sumire-chan!"

"You too, Shiho-senpai!"

Shinichi then placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Would you like to see their condo unit?"

Sumire nods rapidly as the three teens entered the new car.

"Where'd ya get the new car, Shinichi-san?" Ren asked.

"Your friend Haru gifted this to us as a surprise. I don't know if it was you who told them, Sumire, but I'm grateful for you all regardless."

Sumire blushed, making it a sign of admission.

"As for your schedule of stay, you will be home during Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. It's up to you whether you stay with us or with Amamiya-san and Suzui-san during Saturdays."

"Really?! Thanks so much, Dad!" She hugged Shinichi, who almost lost control of the wheel.

Arriving in their new unit located in Suidobashi, it was none other than the Sunrise Residences. The place where they stayed when they were undercover.

"Huh? Sunrise Residences? But isn't this-" Sumire was cut off by Shinichi.

"Apparently, they were familiar with Amamiya-san and Suzui-san. So they negotiated with me and Amamiya through video calling and we settled a deal. I just need to make sure you were to be surprised about it."

"But it's not the same unit as before, right?"

"Nope." Shiho said as she began playing Daredevil on her phone.

After meeting with the realtor and receiving the keys, the trio looked at the place as it closely resembles a penthouse.

"Holy shit." Shiho said as she gazed at the living room.

"I'm glad you ladies are loving this." Ren placed his hands on his pockets and looked at Sumire, who was baffled.

"Ren-senpai..."

"Like I said, Sumire. You can stay with us on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Your choice whether to stay here or with us on Saturdays." Shinichi repeated as he asked Shiho to accompany him in doing a few groceries. Now left alone, Sumire looked at Ren.

"What should we do now, Senpai?"

Ren took a look around and saw a Bluetooth speaker. He connects the speaker to his phone and played Daredevil as well.

"Wanna boogie, Sumi?"

Sumire smiled. "Sure, Senpai."

The two then danced a lot until they got too tired and slept on the cozy couch together.

_**May 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Tokyo Cemetery, Kanda  
Time: 0837 hours** _

Before heading for the University of Tokyo for his college application for the psychology program, Ren and Sumire visited the grave of Takuto Maruki. Like Shiho, both have a close relationship with him but with conflicting moments. Ren sat across the grave as Sumire knelt behind him.

"Hey, Doc." Ren began. "It's been a really long time since we talked. I just wanna say thank you for giving me the psychology books that were intended to be your gifts. I wish you were still here to see us grow." He sheds a little tear. "I'm really sorry, Doc. I couldn't save you like how I couldn't save Akechi the first time. But when Sumire told me that you gave them the upper hand to free me from the prison that Manahashi placed us in, I felt even more guilty for bringing you along to this dangerous path."

Sumire hugged Ren from behind to keep him calm. "Ren-senpai..."

"But then it was something we all should be doing. We should move on and let the pain help us grow into better people. I dunno if you told them that or it's just my gut feeling, but I wish we had more time to talk like normal people, Doc."

It was Sumire's turn to talk. "Hi, Dr. Maruki. It's me, Sumire." She bit her lip to avoid letting tears go down. "It's been a while since we talked. I can't thank you enough for giving us a big boost in defeating Manahashi and stopping the end of the world. Thanks to the Delirium Dose, Kasumi dipped my bullets into it to make sure it poisons him for us to win."

She gave up and wept. "But only if you were still alive..... first Kasumi, then you. I feel like everyone who has been helping me keeps dying in front of me. And even if I have to grow while holding the pain, it doesn't stop any of us from feeling the guilt of letting you suffer more than us."

Ren looked at the picture and tapped Sumire's shoulder. "Did you put that?"

"Huh?"

Sumire then saw a photo of the Neo-Thieves together.

"I... I didn't. It must have been Shiho-senpai."

Ren hummed as he laid his Treasure, the newspaper clipping of Rumi's incident, next to the photo.

"This is your Treasure, Doc. You were so caught up with your lover's troubles that you've been avoiding pain to see your development as an individual."

"I know I'm repeating this again, but thank you, Dr. Maruki, for everything."

The two lovers stood up and bade the soul under the grave farewell as they went further to another grave.

"Hey, Kasumi." Sumire somberly greeted her sister's grave, which still had some of the memorabilia from not too long ago. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Ren then stood next to her and held her hand.

"This is Ren Amamiya, our senpai. He's smart and funny and a bit daring (Just a bit?) at times. He always carries around a cat named Morgana, which makes things funnier. He knows how to cook and craft a few things, and he is quite a charmer. Honestly, either I'd be jealous or you'd be jealous when one of us gets him."

Sumire's grip on Ren's hand tightened.

"But I don't want to feel jealousy anymore. That jealousy killed you... my own older twin... and I-" She sniffed as he started crying again. "I still feel responsible for letting you die in front of me. Like, damnit to hell, why couldn't you let me be sometimes?"

Ren felt her change of tone. _Looks like she's still conflicted._

"But then again, Senpai here is somewhat like you."

"Eh?"

"He'd risk his own life to save others, even if it meant getting killed in the process. I know you hate me for taking your life, and you know I hate you for taking over with my life.... but in the end, we'd end up loving each other. When I was at my lowest, I pretended to be you and made everything look like it's fine. But it wasn't, and Senpai... he saved me in the most spectacular way you could have ever imagined. I know you'd agreed with Akechi-san if he said that the Phantom Thieves should be tried by the law, or me saying that we shouldn't let people depend on others to help them all the time... but I hope that you would agree to the morals that everyone deserves a chance to feel the care and love that they are being offered. As a Phantom Thief myself, I am somewhat promoting our cause to you for only a small agreement."

Ren smiled as he watched Sumire talk to her sister.

"Anyways, Ren-senpai and I are dating now. I can imagine you teasing me endlessly with Mom for me having a boyfriend at last. But... if only I can just hear your voice one more time..." She stooped down and placed a photo of her and Kasumi XX. "This is the closest I can have to having a great moment with you. I hope that you'll keep it."

She turned around and wiped her tears. "Was that okay, Senpai?"

"Yeah. It was." He gave her a hug as she sobbed a little more.

_**Location: Destinyland, Maihama  
Time: 1356 hours** _

After acing the enrollment, Ren and Sumire celebrated by heading for Destinyland. Although getting compromised along the way after a few people recognize them as Phantom Thieves, they left the two alone for their celebration to go peacefully.

"So Shujin will reopen this June. You excited?" Ren asked.

"Of course, Senpai! I'm so delighted that our school is reopening." She sarcastically answered before going blunt. "You know the school is still shit towards me, right?"

Ren chuckled at Sumire's description of Shujin. "Well, you aren't wrong in that one."

Suddenly, they hear in the PA a recording of Rise's song from Beneath the Masks.

"Hey, this song was played by Kasumi's Prometheus when we were fighting Manahashi." Sumire recognized the song.

"Really now? Was it catchy?"

"Mm-hmm! I can't believe Rise-senpai got the recording right!"

"I wonder if that's Kasumi's Rise's song in their world...."

Ren felt Sumire going along with the rhythm as he snuck a kiss onto her cheeks.

"S-Senpai!"

"What?"

Sumire kept the blush as she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sumi."

"Come on! Let's go look at the nice attractions again!" Sumire yanked Ren around the entire theme park for the rest of the afternoon.

_**Location: Odaiba Seaside Park  
Time: 1921 hours** _

After finishing up Destinyland and eating dinner in the monjayaki shop in Tsukushima, Ren and Sumire decided to end the day resting by the park.

"It's been wonderful today, huh?" Ren asked his blushing lover.

"Y-Yeah. It'll always be wonderful when it's you." She replied as it made Ren blush as well.

"Wha-" He then smiled. "Finally learning how to make me flustered?"

"It'll be my lifelong goal to make you get flustered, Ren."

Sumire scooted a little closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back in Tokyo, Senpai."

"Of course, Sumi." He cuddled with her as they looked at the starry sky.

Sumire suddenly hummed the song from earlier. Ren decided to sing it out to entertain her.

_"And I believe we can fly up in the sky_

_One day we must just be able to touch down on a star"_

Sumire giggled as she sang the other lyrics.

_"Off the road we have to go_

_The roadless path we shall proceed until the end of our roles"_

The two then sang as their noses touched.

_"There's no turning back for us_

_Coz we will never give up"_

Ren and Sumire shared an intimate kiss as the moon shone bright above them.

"Welcome home, Ren."

"Happy to be home, Sumire."

Ren Amamiya. Sumire Yoshizawa. The lotus and the violet have finally found a garden for them to grow in peace and harmony. From afar, a blossom watches over them as it is swayed by the gentle wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a veeeery long chapter. But we're on the home stretch already, so this had to be very long.
> 
> Also, if you understood the last part, that meant Kasumi XX is watching them in their moment. As much as I want to continue with the Ren x Sumire ship in this chapter, we have to keep going and finally see how Kasumi XX is doing.
> 
> Stay tuned for the final epilogue of Worlds Under War (And probably a prologue for the sequel), "Blossom in the Wind", as we see where Kasumi XX will go! (This will be inclusive of her actions in 'My One True Story' and in this epilogue so that it would explain why she's roaming around Earth X again).


	11. Epilogue 11: Blossom in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Epilogue Files:
> 
> Ren and Sumire reunite and spend happy times together as the couple is now together in the same city.
> 
> Now:
> 
> ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final epilogue of the main story!
> 
> It's time to see what Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth XX has been up to as we begin right where "... My Sacrifice" ended. Well, on her side of the story, that is.
> 
> It'll be as long as the previous epilogue, but don't worry. Things will iron out right here as it flows into the climax of this tale.

_**March 29, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kirijo Manor, Earth X  
Time: 0400 hours** _

Kasumi Yoshizawa XX and Takuto Maruki XX return to the mansion after departing from Tokyo undetected. Looking for the Yggdrasil Chamber, they rummaged around the barracks until they reach the storage room.

"You sure this is the one?" Kasumi asked.

"No doubt about it." Maruki answered as he pushed the doors open. In front of them is the machine, unscratched nor untouched.

"Ready?" He looked at her as she pulled out her cellphone.

Kasumi then browsed at the photos she had with them.

**Me and Sumire birthday with cake (March 25)**

**Me and Ren with helicopter (March 27)**

**Me and Shiho (March 24)**

**Ren, Sumire, Shiho, Morgana, Akechi, Maruki, and me! (March 23)**

**Me as Millee Strucker (March 22)**

**Me as Berlin Konstantina (with Akechi) (March 25)**

**Me and Sumire + Beef Bowls (March 20)**

**Narukami-san, Rise-san, Sanada-san, Ren, Sumire, and me! (March 25)**

**Me and Shiho on TV (March 24)**

**Sumire, Mom, Dad, and me (March 25)**

**Sumire and Ren, me and Akechi before Platinum Star (March 25)**

**Panther, Skull, Diamond, Crow, Violet, and Me in Shujin (March 28)**

"You miss them already." Maruki noticed her long silence.

"Like how they miss me already." She wiped a tear off and stepped forward to the chamber, closing her eyes as she accepted the fate of her world.

_**Location: Kirijo Headquarters, Earth XX  
Time: 0215 hours** _

Rise leaned on the wall as Labrys tended to her legs.

"Sorry, Rise-chan. Your legs would take a long time to heal and all." The android gave the news as Rise attempted to adjust her body.

"Welp. Early retirement, it is then."

The two then noticed the machine sparking up as Zenkichi and Fuuka entered.

"Hey, the machine!" Zenkichi pointed at it.

"I'm sensing 2 bodies coming!"

Labrys readied her broken ax while Zenkichi aimed the revolvers at the entrance. Their faces of tension became faces of relief as they saw who came out.

"Kasumi Yoshizawa!"

"Oh, my goodness!"

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Did we win?"

Kasumi ran and hugged Fuuka as Maruki came out next, bringing back the hostile air.

"You sonuvab-"

"Wait! He's not with Manahashi anymore." Kasumi pleaded them.

"No more tricks up your sleeve, Maruki?" Zenkichi growled. Maruki raised his hands up.

"I can't summon Azatoth anymore. Manahashi poisoned me to gain access to my power."

Fuuka summoned Lucia and scanned him. "He's not lying. He has no ability anymore."

Rise then attempted to launch herself up to hug Kasumi.

"You took a long while. Has Manahashi been hunting you down?"

Kasumi just gave them a smile. "It's a long story which you will all enjoy."

The group then exits the warehouse until Maruki spoke up.

"What should we do about the Yggdrasil?"

Kasumi looked back at the machine and gave a faint smile. "Let's fix it soon. I made a promise, after all."

Arriving back at the city, numerous authorities began examining the sudden deaths of very volatile Shadows that plagued the city for a month now. Kasumi then went straight to the hospital to find Sojiro waking up.

"Sakura-san?"

"Y-Yoshizawa-chan?" He looked around to find Futaba. "Where's Futaba?"

Kasumi pulled out her glasses, which had dried blood and a crack. "She sacrificed herself to stop the madness."

Sojiro broke down in tears as Kasumi told him about how Futaba went down like a brave soul to stop Manahashi.

_**March 31, 20XX** _

_**Location: Somewhere in Odaiba, Earth XX  
Time: 0430 hours** _

Kasumi arrived in the old construction site to which Maruki claimed was the location of his Palace. With him being defeated, the old construction site is nothing more than an abandoned area. Labrys destroyed the barrier covering the lot as Zenkichi and Fuuka drive inside with a pile of bodies on the flatbed. Kasumi volunteered to dig alone the graves as Maruki arrives.

"How's Rise-chan, Maruki?" Labrys asked him.

"The doctors will give her physio-rehabilitation for her legs. To think that Manahashi ordered his men to rape her..." He replied with a grim tone.

"Nothing we can do now, Maruki." Kasumi said as she began digging.

After digging five holes, she began to struggle. She waved off Labrys' offer to help, but eventually decided to let them help. One by one, they buried every dead Persona user in the order of their awakening.

_Junpei Iori_

_Yukari Takeba_

_Akihiko Sanada_

_Ken Amada_

_Koromaru_

_Souji Seta_

_Yosuke Hanamura_

_Chie Satonaka_

_Yukiko Amagi_

_Kanji Tatsumi_

_Naoto Shirogane_

_Akira Kurusu_

_Morgana_

_Ryuji Sakamoto_

_Ann Takamaki_

_Yusuke Kitagawa_

_Makoto Niijima_

_Futaba Sakura_

_Haru Okumura_

_Goro Akechi_

Each body being placed to the bottom by Maruki and Zenkichi made Kasumi feel sick as she remembered the hole in Ann's head, the bullet-riddled bodies of Ryuji, Yusuke, Akechi, Morgana, and Makoto, the burned body of Haru, and the broken skull of Futaba's. But what triggered her the most was Akira's, who showed broken bones and bruises that were beyond healing before he died.

Sojiro arrives on time as it was Futaba's turn to be covered by the dirt.

"Futaba..." Sojiro limped towards her grave. Kasumi raised her hand to stop them from burying the body yet.

"Futaba, I'm so sorry that you got involved in this. I warned Akira not to bring you to this mess, but from what I've heard, Akira already died before you did. If this was something about saving the world in his honor...." He wept as he struggled with his words. "I'm gonna miss you, Futaba. Say hello to Wakaba for me."

He lays on her body the new headphones that she was supposed to receive on her birthday. Kasumi then gestured Zenkichi and Fuuka to console him while she and Maruki will deal with the rest.

It was already 7:30 in the morning when they finished. Debriefing with the National Security Agency, they report that the bodies of Mitsuru Kirijo and Aigis were not found and declared lost. Kasumi then took a quick swim in the bay before returning to land and making her way to the cemetery.

_**Location: Tokyo Cemetery, Earth XX** _

Kasumi sat in front of her family's graves and laid three copies of the photo she had with the Earth X family.

"Hey, everyone. It's me, Kasumi. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I just got caught up with stuff and all with my fiancee. But like you guys, he died. I know we talked not too long ago in another world, but I just want you guys to know that I'm going to do my best to honor you all."

She attempted to cheer herself up before she cried.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be strong, but whenever I think of you guys... I just... just.... I just can't help but feel guilty for getting involved in such disaster. I wished you all to be alive again, but that would be selfish of me if I just let the world I saved suffer."

She stood up. "Thank you for hearing me out. I'll be going now, and don't worry. I'll be back sooner this time."

She walks away as the wind began to get cold.

_**April 25, 20XX** _

_**Location: Nayami National High School, Earth X  
Time: 1825 hours** _

After repairing LeBlanc, the Yoshizawa household, and the Yggdrasil for nearly a month, Kasumi used the machine to re-enter Earth X. As she expected, she warped back to Kirijo Manor before making a break for it to Tokyo. However, she reached on time to notice the Phantom Falcon heading for Nayami and hitched onto a train undetected. Arriving in Nayami National High School, she noticed the celebrations and realized it's graduation day. So she took the liberty to spy on the ceremony from the rooftops.

Upon arriving at Shiho's speech, Kasumi began to write down a congratulations note for Shiho and Ren. However, she spots Sumire making her way to the front and decides to write a message for her. As she finished writing, it was Ren's turn to make his speech.

"Oh, Shiho. You were as cocky as Ren, but I doubt he'll never be any cockier."

She watched him talk about his confidants and got bored in just a minute.

"Fuck it. I'm writing a message as well to the graduates."

After making a quick write, she pulls out her cross bow and attaches the notes to the arrows. She aims the gun and fires the arrows above their heads with perfect timing to hit the masks.

"Bingo." She smirked as she changed her position and escaped for now.

An hour later, she would return to the school with three cards on her hand. She arrives on time to see that the crowd was getting bored. She then pulls out her song sheet and fires at a wall near Rise X, alerting the idol and forcing Narukami to look for her.

"Just like old times, Narukami-san." She fled before the search party could see her.

A few minutes later, she receives a message from Fuuka XX saying that there are people looking for her regarding the legacy the Yoshizawa family left behind.

"Damnit, already? You gotta be kidding me."

She rapidly messages Fuuka XX back when she heard Our Light playing.

"My, my! That was the smoothest piano chime I've heard." She then pulled out her spear chain and carved a hole on the wall to see what's going on.

"Whoa! Shiho singing? That's new." Kasumi was amazed as she witness Shiho X sing. She then glanced at the calling card she planned to give her.

"Shiho Suzui. One of my first friends. Shine on."

Her eye then caught the dance of Ren and Sumire, who dazzled the floor and left a lot of people speechless.

"Holy shit, they're so graceful and- Ah, mixing it with my style, eh? Clever Sumire."

She glanced down to the cards again, this time the ones for Sumire XX and Ren.

"May you two live a happier ending than me. Not until I know how to save my world again."

She then used the spear as a grappling hook and ran to the top of the gymnasium. Spotting an open skyline, she crouches down and watches them, unaware that Shiho X noticed her and tried to call her attention by singing loud. Kasumi heard her belting it out and smiled as she saw the two lovers kiss.

"Perfect timing." She muttered as she dropped the cards like rain and launched her spear to the main building of the school. Landing on the front doors, she walked towards the gate and looked at the moon before looking back at the gymnasium.

"I'll never forget you guys." She said as she walked to the empty streets as she makes her way back to Kirijo Manor.

_**May 1, 20XX** _

_**Location: The Velvet Room  
Time: ????** _

Kasumi wakes up the sounds of a piano playing nearby.

"What the fuck?" She looked down at her clothes to see her gymnast uniform. "H-Huh!?"

She then heard an eerily pleasant chuckle.

"My, it seems you have finally awoken."

 _That voice...._ She turned around to see Philemon fiddling with his mask.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am-"

"Philemon. The golden butterfly. Right?"

Philemon gave a hearty laugh.

"Why, it seems we have crossed paths before, yes? I have seem to forgotten about it."

Kasumi huffed and blew off a strand of hair. "Gee, thanks."

"Anyways, my dear. How have you been since our last encounter?" He gently asked.

Kasumi bit her lip. "I finally buried the bodies of my fallen friends as well as the friends of the other survivors. We've been doing our means of coping with the losses."

"Yet you returned to the world you saved to visit them. It seems you yourself have not been coping well."

Kasumi scratched her head before sighing in defeat. "Y-Yeah..."

Philemon then looked at her seriously.

"Do you have more business with them?"

Kasumi was caught off-guard by the question and answered as honestly and composed as she can.

"Y-Yeah. I still owe them a lot after what they have went through to help me accomplish in stopping Manahashi."

"I see." The entity of the Sea of Souls then waves his hand to show Kasumi a holographic image of Jose's star.

"Wait, Jose's star?"

"What if I tell you that such star exists in your world?"

Kasumi's eyes widened before tearing up as she screamed.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL? LIKE, THIS ISN'T JUST SOME CRAZY DREAM I'M HAVING, RIGHT?!"

Philemon laughed at her reaction. "Of course! The star is born from the sea of consciousness itself. As I've told you before, a wish is a human's mental sculpture of how things should be."

"You never said those words."

"I haven't? Well, you certainly are interesting, Kasumi Yoshizawa."

Kasumi crossed her arms and examined the Velvet Room. It seems to have taken the shape of her locker room from the past.

"Why am I dressed like this? And why is this place my old locker room?"

Philemon then took a glance at the surroundings and was intrigued as well.

"I suppose this place reflects the state of your heart. For you, it is the locker room in which your adventure began."

"And my clothes?"

"A sense of yourself. You are a performer of great heights and defiant expectations."

Kasumi shrugged as she can't find any argument in that. She then inquired Philemon on how to obtain the star.

"The journey itself is a perilous one. I recommend you look for a team to assist you with."

Kasumi then thought of bringing along Maruki, Zenkichi, and Labrys. However, they went through hell already... so Kasumi scratched them off her list.

"Does it have to be ones with potential?"

Philemon chuckled again. "My dear, you are the Wild Card of this journey. You yourself are the potential."

"WHAT!?"

**"It's true, Kasumi."**

Kasumi turned around to see Sumire's soul wearing her gym clothes.

"Sumire?"

**"All you need to do is accept your role and become the one who saves this world."**

"Akira?"

Instead of Akira, Arsene Picaro is in front of her.

**"I am the soul of Akira Kurusu. Although you can communicate with us at any time."**

**"And I am a part of you, Kasumi. Though you possess Guinivere, it is time for you and I to merge our souls into one."**

Kasumi smiled as she extended her hand to Sumire. "Through heaven and hell."

Sumire's hand touches Kasumi's as she suddenly glows. In front of the brunette is now a figure with ivory skin, red hair, ash gray dress, black heels, and a vine of thorns covered around her arms. A rose is seen blooming above the left breast as the figure's face is divided into two colors.

**"I am thou, thou art I. Thou has been subjected to both harmony and hell. May we traverse in both times with our head held high and reach out without fear for the unknown!"**

Philemon smiled as Kasumi held her evolved Persona.

"I am now with you, **Persephone.** "

_**May 12, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kirijo Ruins, outskirts of Tokyo, Earth XX  
Time: 1200 hours** _

"You're gonna go back to Earth X?"

Fuuka felt a bit disappointed that Kasumi is taking advantage of the Yggdrasil to go to Earth X whenever she wants to, but she can't help but feel the brunette's emotions as she allowed it away from any federal agents investigating the remains of Kirijo Headquarters.

"Is it wrong for me to visit the people I owe my life to?"

"No, not at all." Fuuka clarified without showing any hostility. "I'm just curious as to what you're up to there."

Kasumi smiled as she waved a camera around. "I'll be camcording the adventures. Don't worry about it."

Maruki shook his head. "Alright, Yggdrasil destination to Nayami of Earth X."

Kasumi shook her nervousness off as Maruki redirects the landing zone's coordinates.

"Yggdrasil is operational and ready for use."

Kasumi steps in and warps her way to the outskirts of Nayami.

"Huh. Figured he would put me outside of the small shoreline city."

_"I heard that, Yoshizawa-san."_

Kasumi then carefully made her way towards the Amamiya residence only to find the house locked.

"Huh? Where could they have gone?" She wondered as a woman who was passing by called her out.

"The Amamiyas aren't home? Huh. I was wondering where'd Ren and his girlfriend went."

Kasumi registered the words of the woman. _Looks like Sumire's in town._

"Um, where have they gone?"

"Ah, that I do not know. I just saw them together in a motorcycle heading east."

"I see." She bowed to the woman, who happens to be Yuri Suzui. "Thank you, Mrs. Suzui."

"No problem!" As she made her way, she realized Kasumi knew her and turned around. "I'm sorry, but how-"

Kasumi is suddenly nowhere in sight.

Kasumi killed time by roaming around town. Surprisingly, not even the cook in Taurus recognized her in her disguise as she dined there. As nightfall arrived, she made her way to the Amamiya residence when she heard Sumire being noisy.

"Huh? Sumire?"

As quick as her feet can bring her, she ran towards the house. But rather than barge in, she climbed onto the window to see Ren and Sumire having sex. Keeping her giggles to herself, she stayed and watched how they managed their euphoric moment.

"My, oh my, Sumire." She made sure she stays hidden from their sight. "What a promotion of your former self."

 _"What's going on, Yoshizawa-san?"_ Maruki XX radioed in.

"Oh, nothing." She spoke as quietly as possible. "Just enjoying a breathtaking view."

She later on left a drawing of a thumbs up on the doorstep of the house with a note: " **R + S = Baby"**

_**May 16, 20XX** _

_**Location: Mayonaka Stadium, Osaka  
Time: 2200 hours** _

Kasumi ended her call with Rise X as she made her call with Rise XX.

"I can't believe you made me do this while I'm in the middle of training."

Rise XX scoffed with a smug tone. _"You call visiting and spying at old comrades training?"_

"Sh-Shut up!"

Kasumi then reviewed the camcorder as she saw how an entire footage of Rise X's concert did not use up most of the memory.

"The whole video is 10 gigabytes. Almost feels like pirating a movie, Rise-san." Kasumi joked, earning a sarcastic laugh from the other end.

_"Ha-ha. It ain't privacy if I'm asking you to film me."_

"I guess you're right. Maybe it's camgirling."

_"Ugh, Kasumi-chan!"_

Kasumi snickered as she watched Rise X and Yu enter the car. Rise X can be heard screaming with joy after she discovered a box of new clothes and accessories.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Kasumi Yoshizawa, where are you!?"

_"Was that my other self?"_

"Yep. I bought her a few gifts before you told me to record her concert."

Rise XX then pondered for a bit, making Kasumi a bit uneasy.

"Rise-san?"

_"She'll be a good mom, Kasumi-chan. I just wish Souji-senpai was still here."_

Kasumi heard the sadness in her tone. "I'll head back now. No more funny detours for me?"

_"None."_

**_May 17, 20XX_ **

**_Location: Odaiba Seaside Park  
Time: 1904 hours_ **

Kasumi actually made a detour of her own as she looked at the starry sky and took a view at Tokyo Bay. Sighing deeply, she began to remember the time Akira would bring her to the Ferris Wheel in Earth XX.

"Oh, Akira...." She muttered. "If only things were different...."

Suddenly, someone singing caught her attention as she then took a look at a couple a few benches away from her.

_"I believe that we can fly up in the sky_

_One day we may just be able to touch down on a star"_

"Huh?" She registered the second singer.

_"Off the road we have to go_

_The roadless path we shall proceed until the end of our roles"_

"Sumire?"

_"There's no turning back for us_

_Coz we will never give up!"_

"And Ren?"

She can't help but smile at the sight of her sister's counterpart and Akira's counterpart having a romantic night. Kasumi then looked at the ring on her finger and sighed again.

"I wonder if Sumire would deserve Akira more than I do......."

She continued to watch them until they left. As midnight struck, she was the only person left roaming around Odaiba. She then buys a bicycle and makes her way back to Kirijo Manor, where she is surprised by how drastic the change of the mansion was.

"What the fuck?"

"My thoughts exactly."

She turned around to see Sho crossing his arms. "I heard the alarm trip, but to think it was you..."

Kasumi prepped her spear chain, but Sho raised his hands up. "I ain't armed. Chill for a sec, will ya?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sho furrowed his brows until he realized she never heard of the news of their world. "Oh, right. While you were busy in your world, I managed to get Kirijo Manor and make it my own."

"Wait, what?"

Sho gave a shit-eating grin. "I know, right? How did I manage to get this house for no apparent reason? Eh, long story."

Kasumi exhaled. _Good. No long bedtime stories from this guy._

"Anyway, what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"What happened to the barracks?"

Sho then explained that he cleared out the barracks alongside Haru, Naoto, and Akechi. Luckily, he guided her to the Yggdrasil, which was relocated to an outhouse.

"Why is this-"

"Don't ask. Not my idea."

Kasumi then turned to Sho and bowed in front of him before returning to Earth XX. Sho called her out to say something.

"Tell my other self that he smells like horse balls!"

_**June 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence, Earth XX  
Time: 1325 hours** _

Looking at a photograph of her and Sumire sporting smiles from their first time playing sports, Kasumi gives a weak smile as she pulls the photo off the frame and folds it.

"You sure about this, Kasumi?" Labrys descends from the second floor as she carries Rise and her wheelchair.

"I have to do this. Mr. Philemon has given me a chance to save our world and prevent this from happening."

Rise looked at her with a worried look. "I know, but what if that mission of yours backfires?"

Kasumi did not answer her as she looked at the family photo of the Yoshizawa family of Earth X.

"There are people who didn't deserve to lose their lives. This is our only chance to undo the unnecessary events and make sure things go back to the way they are supposed to be."

Maruki leaned by the wall near the kitchen. "But Yoshizawa-san-"

Kasumi cuts him off. "I'm still learning from the mistakes I made. And I wouldn't mind learning from them in my journey now."

Rise looks at Labrys, who then looks at Maruki. The bespectacled man groans in disbelief. "Assuming you do save this world and wish for everyone back, what happens afterwards?"

Kasumi then pulls out from the frame a photo of her and Akira. "Let's just say things will be entirely different."

Fuuka then returns to the household with an announcement. "Okay, I managed to find Shinji-san and debriefed him about the current events. Apparently, Shadows are still present all around us and are blending in with the crowd. It's so terrifying to think of it entirely."

"So what did he say, Fuuka-san?" Rise asked her sternly.

"He'll be expecting Kasumi-chan here, but he won't need you at this time since the government is still against us for the abuse of the Metaverse."

Zenkichi finishes his business in the bathroom and goes out. "No thanks to Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Not Mitsuru, everyone. This was all Manahashi's doing. Always remember that."

Labrys nods her head as she gives Kasumi a hug. "We wish ya all the luck on this one, Kasumi."

Rise flashes a confident smile and put her arms out for Kasumi to hug her. "Good luck."

Zenkichi gives her a duffel. "The bow and arrow, a new rifle, and a few other stuff. Knock them dead and save this world."

Maruki pulls out a box and opens it. "I spent a week crafting this mask for you. I hope you'll make use of this well."

Kasumi holds the mask and examines it. A perfect replica of Violet's mask, but with the color scheme being gray and red to match her outfit.

"What about this house, though? No one will be occupying it for a long time." Fuuka pointed out the vacancy of the household once Kasumi begins her mission.

The brunette looked around her house one more time and asked them to stay in the living room as she makes one last inspection. Entering her bedroom, she sees the emptiness of Sumire's space and frowns.

"I hope you'll be resurrected to give life to this room one more time."

She lays down a checkered bow and ebony glasses on her dead twin's bed. "Until I return, my dear sister."

After the daughters' room, she enters her parents' bedroom and decided to fix the bedsheets. After finishing up, Kasumi frowned again.

"When this is all over and you're all back to life, you deserve a lot of peace and quiet."

Going downstairs, everyone watched her as she ran her hand onto the wall of photographs.

"Take care of this place, okay, Rise-san?"

Rise nods her head firmly as Kasumi marched to the front door. She sheds a tear as she turned the knob and mutters something under her breath.

"No more tears until everything returns to normal."

Hopping onto a motorcycle that she purchased, she places the pictures of Akira and Sumire onto the meters.

**"Are you ready?"**

"Who do you think you're talking to, Akira?" She replied to Arsene Picaro with a smug grin.

**"We'll be making use of our time to train for the worst. We'll always be by your side, Kasumi."**

"I know, Sumire." She retorted towards Persephone.

She felt the motorcycle itching for speed.

"I hope I'm making you proud, Makoto-senpai." She revs the bike and pedals the gear shift with a grin that matches both Joker Akira and Joker Ren. "Full throttle, Johanna!"

**"Ugh, you don't need to call the motorcycle after me."**

With no warning, Kasumi speeds off into the city and out of it. For she hopes that what Philemon told her is something to fight for, even if it means losing her life to accomplish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that wraps up The Epilogue Files! For those who read this since the main story, thanks for reading the epilogues! I hope you were satisfied with how every Persona user made use of their time after the events of the main story.
> 
> As for the sequel, I already gave a hint on who Kasumi's teammate will be in the sequel. So I hope you are looking forward to it! (And rest assured, it should be shorter than Worlds Under War)
> 
> You've already finished "Worlds Under War"! Now you're ready to proceed to the sequel, "The War That Ends The World"!


End file.
